


The Shinigami Wing Deal

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Amnesia, Anatomically Impossible Sex, Angst and Humor, Animal Magnetism, Animalistic, Apples, Attempted Rape, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, BDSM, Biting, Blankets, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bohemian Rhapsody, Bondage, Brain Damage, CPR, Cake, Candy, Chains, Character Bashing, Cheating, Claiming, Closeted Character, Coffee Shops, Collars, Comedy, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Confined/Caged, Confusion, Crack, Crack Pairing, Dark Comedy, Dessert & Sweets, Detectives, Diary/Journal, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Dogged Nice Guy, Dom/sub, Domesticity, Dr Phil, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, EMP, Early in Canon, Ejaculate, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, Fangplay, Faustian Bargain, Feathers & Featherplay, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Flying Sex, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Forests, Gags, God Complex, Groping, Hacking, Handcuffs, Hero Worship, Homophobia, Human Experimentation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Insanity, Internalized Homophobia, Interspecies, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, Kissing, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, Makeup, Manipulations, Martial Arts, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating, Matsuda Is An Idiot, Memory Loss, Meta, Metafiction, Mind Games, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Mount Doom, Movie Night, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Need Brain Bleach, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonhuman Sex, Nosebleed, Not What It Looks Like, OC, Orders, Out of Character, Partner Swapping, Pizza, Plot Twist, Pokemon - Freeform, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Prejudice, Prostitution, Psychotropic Drugs, Queen Songs, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con References, Redemption, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Shinigami, Shinigami/Human sex, Shower Sex, Slash, Sleep Deprivation, Snark, Soap Opera, Souichiro's A+ Parenting, Spiderman (movieverse), Stalking, Stupidity, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Teasing, Teenagers, Teratophilia, The Occasional Speiling Error, The Pizza Man, The Yotsuba arc, Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Trolling, Twilight Bashing, Unwanted Advances, Vampires, Virgin Sacrifice, Voyeurism, Wingfic, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000, Work In Progress, Writing, Xenophilia, Yaoi, apple sauce, badass uke, bishonen, buttmonkey, chained to a bed, chase scene, deprogramming, dude looked like a chick from behind, exactly what it looks like, forgot the lube, guilt complex, hellsing - Freeform, magical boyfriend, murder addiction, noncon, parents walk in at the worst time, park, potato chips, sleep cute, subdermal tracking device, the atoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 73,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuk tricks Light into accepting a Deal while being vague on the true price. Yaoi Ryuk x Light, future L x Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which A Deal Is Made

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** _I was reluctant to write this one for a number of reasons, (the squick factor, and it's very mean to poor Light... who will be undoubtedly uke in this fic whereas I actually prefer him as seme...) but I was bored and the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I figured, what the hell... (and you may ask 'What the hell?')_
> 
>  **Pairings:** _Ryuk x Light, with future L x Light._
> 
> _Note the explicit rating._
> 
> _Yaoi and interspecies romance of dubious consent._
> 
> _Don't like, don't read._

Light flopped back down on his bed, having thoroughly rejected that stupid "eye deal," and added in a teasing voice. "Anything else you want to tell me ahead of time, Shinigami?"

 **"Uh no..." _Probably._** Ryuk was still taken aback, surprised and amused by the fact that Light showed him absolutely no fear, despite the fact that he was a Shinigami...

"Hmm," Light closed his eyes as he relaxed on the bed. "That's too bad."

**"Huh?"**

Light smirked coyly at the Shinigami. "You know Ryuk, I might have seriously considered the deal if you offered me wings instead of eyes. Just the idea of flying around freely in the sky sounds very God-like. Besides it's been man's dream since antiquity to be able to fly..."

Had Light been paying attention he would have noticed the obvious mirth that showed in Ryuk's eyes. **_Oh Light-o, if you only knew…_** Yes, poor "innocent" little Light had no idea what that sort of thing implied in the Shinigami realm…

 **"You'd stand out if you sprouted wings and flew around,"** Ryuk pointed out reasonably. **"Not to mention the police would have no trouble finding you."**

Light chuckled. "I was only joking."

Ryuk swallowed as Light shifted around on the bed. Oh what the hell, nothing to lose by asking. **"Oi, Light-o, what if I told you that there _is_ a deal for wings…"**

Light shot up in the bed and gave Ryuk a questioning look.

**"Well, it's not just wings… Let's see if I can remember... oh yeah! The one who enters into this Contract will also be able to use the Death Note as a Shinigami can, to extend their lifespan… and they become immune to the effects of the Death Note themselves… well... with the exception of mine of course. Hyuk."**

Light's eyes widened. _Are you screwing with me?_ "Then why not mention it earlier?" Light demanded arms folded in annoyance across his chest.

Ryuk's grin widened. **"But I didn't think you'd ever take it."**

"Why wouldn't I... wait, can you not retract the wings or something?"

**"No, they'd be like mine, they retract, you can hide them..."**

_Then why...? There has to be some catch..._ "What are the terms?"

Ryuk looked thoughtful about how best to spin that... **"Well... because it's a trade-off of me sharing my powers with you... you would be bound to serve me for the rest of your life."**

Light thought about that. _Don't I do that anyway? Keeping you entertained? Letting you sleep in my bed? Catering to your damned apple addiction?_

Light's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, serve?"

 ** _Damn! Almost had him!_** Ryuk could tell that the boy was intrigued... very intrigued. But no doubt he would be put off by the details. Every human he had propositioned for the last five centuries had said no... though maybe if he kept it vague enough...

**"I will make certain... demands of you... nothing that would interfere with your plans I assure you. Well, as long as you're careful. Hyuk. You know, just... help me out or entertain me for a few hours... You know, when I feel like it, if it's not too much trouble..."**

"Wait, are you saying I'd just have to run a few errands for you? I mean, that's all there is to it, right?"

Ryuk barely managed to constrain himself. **"Yes."**

_You're kidding me, right? That's all? For immortality... for Godhood? For the sheer awesomeness of flying around whenever I feel like it?_

"Then I accept." How could he _not?_

Ryuk couldn't believe that worked... Light suddenly knew he had made a horrible, horrible mistake by the way Ryuk threw his head back and cackled evilly—but he also knew, all too well, that he couldn't take it back now... so Light bit the bullet "So, Ryuk... what exactly do you want?"

Without warning Ryuk was on top of him, holding him down to the bed.

Light gulped as Ryuk leaned in fangs glinted evilly in the moonlight, and much too close for comfort.

"Ryuk, wha—?"

Ryuk closed the distance, his tongue flicked out and invaded Light's mouth-already open in shock.

Light was red faced and panting heavily when Ryuk finally released him (finally remembering that, unlike him, Light needed to breath).

Ryuk whispered in his ear. **"You."**

"Wha—but... you..." Light was pretty sure that that was the sound of his brain shorting out... _A shame it was such a good brain too, one of my favorites…_ he thought along with _**Why?** For the love of ME **why?**_ And much to his added horror the epiphany of _Ryuk might be ugly but he's a very good kisser._

Light struggled in vain as Ryuk effortlessly held him down and ripped his clothes away leaving Light stripped naked on the bed. Ryuk admired the sight before him.

**"Yes, you are truly a God among humans, Light. Indeed, I am honored you have agreed to be mine."**

Light shivered. "Yours..."

Ryuk painted a line of drool across Light's left ear with his tongue. **"My slave...and my mate."**

"MATE?" Light's eyes went wild and he furiously renewed his futile struggles.

 **"Your mine,"** Ryuk growled roughly as he knocked the wind out of the struggling boy **"to do with what I please, when I please, where I please... and as many times as I please."** Ryuk decided to demonstrate the concept of "mine" by marking Light with renewed vigor. Light hissed as Ryuk nipped lightly at Light's skin and drew blood.

Light's genius brain finally caught up to the situation and exactly what was happening... and what was going to happen.

_No!_

"But—but you said Shinigami can't have sex with huma—!" Light's protest was cut short by a groan as Ryuk swirled his tongue around, spreading the blood and saliva across his chest.

**"Right, with humans. You made the Deal. You're not human anymore."**

_Not human anymore?_ It was getting much harder to think. Does that mean I'm... "A Shinigami."

Ryuk laughed. **"No, I told you exactly what you are. My slave."**

 _This… this isn't happening!_ Light thought hysterically as Ryuk ground his hardness against Light's thigh.

"No…" Light whimpered in fear and hated himself for appearing so weak... _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

Unfortunately, reality stubbornly refused to realign to his wishes...

(To be continued...?)


	2. Sealing the Deal

**"Shh,"** Ryuk attempted to comfort Light by running his claws through his hair. Light flinched.

Ryuk looked annoyed. **_He's acting like I'm going to rape him!_** Ryuk was unsure about humans and their ridiculous notions on morality but he knew that "rape" was bad... but it's not "rape" if you agreed to it, right? Under Shinigami law he was well within his rights to just take him regardless of Light's feelings on the matter... but that wouldn't do. Not at all. Light was the first human in centuries to accept his offer. And the very first pretty one ever–he wasn't about to squander it. And it would be no fun if Light was scared of him all the time... Ryuk loved how brazen Light was—indeed he was the first human who wasn't scared of him. He didn't want to break his favorite toy...

No, the best way to go was to convince the prideful teen that he wanted this and that it had been his idea to begin with... (And it was, he agreed to it, after all!)

 **"Isn't it what you wanted, Light? I can make you _God._ All you have to do is submit to me…"**

Light whimpered as Ryuk ground against him.

 **"This is _all_ part of the ritual. It's not too much of a price to ask?"**

Ryuk was eager to begin as soon as possible. After all, he had waited five centuries... for this... but...

 **"...Just one virgin sacrifice?"** Ryuk joked.

"Sh-shut up!" Light was blushing madly as the humiliation temporarily overrode his fear.

 ** _Oh shit… I was right._** Ryuk gently wiped the tears leaking from his eyes as he chuckled "I promise I'll make it… special for you." 

Light glared hatefully. That was a good sign. He hadn't broken him, yet anyway...

 **"Wouldn't you have agreed anyway, even if you knew the specifics?"** Ryuk pointed out reasonably as he continued with his reassuring touches. **"As Deals go it's not a bad bargain, don't you think?"**

Ryuk could hear Light whispering brokenly "I'd do anything… It's worth it... anything for my perfect world... Anything to be… but... but... _Sex slave to the Shinigami?_ "

Ryuk growled at that (Light would very much have liked to shrink away... if Ryuk weren't holding him down, his arms pinned above his head.) **"No. Not to _the Shinigami._ Just to me and me alone!"** Ryuk declared possessively. **"You're mine! Just like I hold the sole rights to your name…"**

Ryuk let that little reminder sink in...

_If I don't... he'll... he'll write my name down..._

**"I own you! No other Shinigami may touch you. And nothing else can harm you!"** Ryuk smirked down at Light with that fangy grin. **"Now I am the only thing that can kill you..." _So you best keep me happy._**

"I—I didn't know that..." Light squeaked out.

**"Yes, you must know you've gained plenty of attention in the Shinigami realm—none of it good. But I've protected you from the moment you picked up the Death Note. You owe me. You should be _grateful_ to me."**

Light swallowed. "I am... grateful... to you, Ryuk."

**"Hyuk. Almost right... Say that again, like you mean it this time, and address me as Master."**

Light clenched his teeth and looked away in shame. "I am grateful to you, Master."

 ** _Insolence! But he'll learn; he's a fast learner…_** Ryuk didn't want him broken, but he would mold him into the role, that was, after all, the Deal... **"Look at me!"** Ryuk demanded. **"Again!"**

Light met Ryuk's eyes. They were hard but Light could also see... concern? Ryuk was concerned about him? Light held onto that glimmer of hope like a lifeline. Perhaps he could get out of this yet...

"I _am_ grateful to you, Master." Light said softly and was surprised to realize that he did mean it. If nothing else then for the little things, like the fact that Ryuk hadn't raped him... yet.

 **"How grateful?"** Ryuk demanded.

" _Very_ grateful," Light insisted.

 **"Show me."** Ryuk leered as he leaned over and kissed him. Light tentatively kissed him back. Ryuk smiled in victory and continued to attack Light with claws and tongue. Ryuk noticed as Light relaxed a bit and had even unconsciously spread his legs when Ryuk licked at his inner thigh. He decided to reward him by spreading his wings and teasing him with the feathers. Ryuk smiled in satisfaction as Light's whimpering became less out of fear and more out of desire; he soon could no longer hold back the sounds Ryuk's actions were eliciting.

" _Please_ Ryuk!" Light gasped, as he wantonly lifted his hips when Ryuk began to pump him. He was no longer sure if he meant stop or... something else. Ryuk took it to be the latter. As he covertly aligned his finger and phased in unnoticed until...

"Urk!" Light suddenly felt very full and very weird at the alien sensation of Ryuk's fingers up his ass and "OH!" Light threw his head back as Ryuk continued to play with him. "Ryuk! We could get caught in here!" Light wheedled desperately.

Sure it was 4:30 in the morning and his mother and sister should be asleep, his father was staying out all night again to catch the bad guys (well... _him_ this time—but he'd understand one day, surely...) and most importantly, he had watched his F.B.I. stalker leave around two when he had pretended to go to sleep. But...

 **"Hyuk! My thoughts exactly…"** Ryuk commented as Light tried to stifle a moan as Ryuk dragged his claws against his prostate. **"…especially if you're going to be that loud."** Light yelped as Ryuk picked him up bodily with one hand not pausing with his "play" and held him to his chest. Light wildly clung to Ryuk as he hit that spot again easily distracting Light as he spread his wings and leapt out the window and into the freezing night. Light had the passing thought that he was glad that his F.B.I. stalker had, indeed, already left for the night because surely any sighting of "naked flying boy" would get reported back to L. Light tightly clung to Ryuk… just for warmth and fear of falling… really...? He shuddered with need as Ryuk did _that thing_ again. Ryuk then withdrew his fingers, leaving him feeling oddly empty and a terrible need. Light's fluttering eyes opened to find that they were drifting among the clouds, the buildings looked like toys far below.

 **"Don't worry. I'm not going to drop you,"** Ryuk said as he felt Light's grip tightening. **"But I need you to keep holding on, just in case…"**

Keeping his hold on Light, Ryuk lay flat in the sky, floating on his back, with Light lying on top of him so that they both got the romantic view of the stars above. Light groaned as he felt Ryuk pressing against him that's when he realized… he wasn't afraid anymore. And as much as he wanted to deny it… he wanted this. Light whined when Ryuk pumped him a few more times and then held him to prevent him from coming.

 **"It's been a while,"** Ryuk warned. **"I might get carried away…"** Ryuk unbuckled his belt and loincloth… and wrapped it loosely around Light's neck. Save the trouble of having to find it later. Light shuddered as the leather and hide tickled his chest, his every nerve felt supercharged… he knew it must be freezing up here but he felt like he was on fire. Then Light realized what Ryuk was saying...

"Wha—! Here!" Here, among the clouds in the shivering cold with that sea of stars twinkling above them. Floating here like Gods in the heavens, far above the human scum... It was... so _beautiful_ …

 **"Hyuk. Yes. Thought we'd do it up here, away from prying eyes and ears,"** Light could hear the smugness in his voice. **"Told you I'd make it special."**

Light keened as Ryuk got into position.

 **"Do you want this Light?"** Ryuk breathed into his ear.

"Wha—?"

**"Last chance… to go back…"**

_Go back?_

**"If you want out... Woops, forgot to tell you. Hyuk. The Deal isn't sealed until I take you for the first time. So if you want out, now's the time…"**

_**Now** he tells me? ( **Forgot?** Yeah right...) But that means I can still go back... If I agree..._ Light tried to remind himself that he would be stuck doing this... with Ryuk... forever... _oh!_ (Why didn't that seem so horrible now?)

...and there went the rest of his rational mind as Ryuk ground against him again...

 _Go back? NO WAY! Never! Not even worth considering..._

"Ryuk… _please?_ "

Ryuk cackled at the eagerness in Light's voice.

 **"Address me as Master,"** Ryuk corrected.

"Master... _please,_ Master?"

 **"Please, what?"**

"Fff-fuck!" Light hissed as Ryuk slowly drew his tongue across his skin.

**"What do you want, _slave?_ "**

This was driving him insane!

"I WANT YOU INSIDE ME! ... _PLEASE MASTER!_ " Light whined.

 **"Hyuk. That's better."**

Light's fingers turned white as he clawed into Ryuk's back as he tried and failed to keep from screaming as it felt like he was being ripped apart.

 **"So… tight!"**

"It hurts..." Light cried. _Too big! He's too big!_ Light hadn't even adjusted to the feeling when Ryuk began to pound. "It _HURTS!_ "

 **"Shut up! You're not human! You can take it!"** Ryuk snarled.

Oh too slowly the pain was overridden as Ryuk hit that spot every time.

 **"Oh, Light-o!"** Ryuk groaned as Light eagerly lifted his hips meeting each thrust.

As wave after wave built up inside him, Light was driven utterly insane "Ryu—Master! _MASTER! OH, YOU FUCKING SHINIGAMI!_ Oh! OH FUCK! MASTER! _DON'T STOP!_ "

 **"LIGHT-O…"** Ryuk roared as he came hard. At the same time, Ryuk had released his hold on Light, finally letting him come too.

"MASTER!" Light screamed and then they were torn asunder as something else had exploded out. The wings had erupted out of his back in a white avian rainfall.

And then he was falling.


	3. No Regrets…

Light's eyes snapped open as he felt the claws sink into his shoulder and hold him in a vice grip.

"AH!"

**"Light-o. I got you!"**

_That's right I was... falling... I must have passed out... and..._

Light felt very contented as he felt the wind blowing all against him, through his hair, beneath his... wings...

His.. wings...

He looked down and saw how the rooftops sped below them.

"We're... flying..."

Ryuk grinned and released his hold on Light's shoulder and clarified. **" _You're_ flying."**

Light giggled and whooped with mad delight as he and Ryuk streaked across the dawning sky.

***

They snuck back into Light's room through the balcony window. Light retracted his new wings and blushed as Ryuk brushed his claws against him as he retrieved his belt and loin cloth from where he'd hung it around Light's neck... Light noticed Ryuk was still looking _very smug..._

Light could only hope that Ryuk wasn't lying about this whole Deal NOT interfering in his plans and that Ryuk would remember his place. There was _no way_ Light would let Ryuk be "Master" outside of the bedroom (well they _did it_ outside the bedroom but that was beside the point).

After all, he was the God of the New World and Ryuk was like his... pet. (No, that's wrong, that's _oh so wrong!_ You don't let your pets fuck you!) Ryuk was like his... what? Sidekick? Roommate? Buddy? _We're not exactly friends... He'll kill me the moment he gets bored. Well to be perfectly honest—even knowing that—Ryuk is the closest thing to a REAL friend I have. He's—he's the only one who understands! The only one I can be myself around! The only one that I... True, he's not that bright but... admit it—you like feeling superior to the demonic monster that can easily kill you. Without Ryuk where would you be? Wasting away in this boring life with no purpose..._

 _Master is the best thing that ever happened to me!_

_Yes. Master... Ryuk IS my friend. My best friend! (Friends with benefits). I'm glad I made this Deal. I have no regrets._ Light thought as he put on some nightclothes and snuck off to the bathroom to shower and check the… damage. He inspected himself in the mirror. Well he looked exhausted but that was to be expected after staying up all night... doing what they did. (It's not fair. Ryuk doesn't get tired. Shinigami only sleep because they're _lazy._ )

He inspected his back (more scratches and bruises) but the important thing was that when the wings were retracted there was no indication that they were there. His back looked normal...

Light stepped into the shower and began to clean himself and...

Yes he was bleeding up _there..._ that _damn_ Shinigami...

 **"Mind if I join you?"**

Light startled as Ryuk phased on in through the wall.

_Speak of the Devil._

"Ryuk! Mom and Sayu might be up by now..."

 **"Then you'd better be quiet… and if they ask... just let them think you're jacking off."** Ryuk smirked as he wrapped one of his long arms possessively around Light's hips.

" _Ryuk!_ "

Ryuk smirked. **"You mean _Master._ "**

Oh fuck! They just did this? _Why_ was he _aching_ for it!

Light groaned "Alright!" He relented and obediently spread his legs as Ryuk teased him... and continued to tease him...

"Go ahead," Light insisted.

Ryuk ignored him and continued with the little touches that he knew drove Light wild.

"Ryuk! Fuck me already!"

 **"Uh uh uh! Manners. Say the magic words!"**

" _Please,_ Master?"

 **"Good boy,"** Ryuk smirked as he took him again... and Light bit the loofah to keep from screaming.

 _DAMN SHINIGAMI!...OH GOD!_ Light thought as he was pressed up against the chill porcelain of the shower wall.

Well... shower-time certainly proved counterproductive...

***

Light inspected himself in the mirror again. He silently unfurled and admired his new wings. They were snowy white but scorched a bit black and red around the edges so they looked really cool...

 **"Yes… very pretty."** Ryuk assured him.

"Pretty! I—" Light was annoyed to be called such and found, to his further annoyance, that he couldn't get mad at Ryuk for calling him that. Indeed his heart fluttered and that goofy grin refused to leave his face at the thought of _I please Master!_

Light could see what was happening to him...

 _Wha—what is this feeling! Is this... maybe this is a side-effect of the Deal itself? This is... this is bad. This is really bad... If I can't control this... Master... **RYUK...** wasn't kidding when he meant **Slave.** I'm... I'm losing it... I'm losing myself..._

...but he could do nothing to stop it...

Ryuk cackled as Light inspected the new marks he had left. While most of them were strategically placed so they could be easily hidden under long sleeved clothes there was one gash on his cheek.

Ryuk cackled even louder as Light retrieved his sister's makeup kit to cover it up...

Yes, that looked completely normal...

 **"What no eyeliner?"**

Light ignored him.

 **"How about lip gloss?"**

Light glowered. "It's _your_ fault!"

 **"Yep!"**

"Asshole."

 **"Oh, sorry _your highness..._ "** Ryuk smirked. **"All hail... Queen of the New World."**

Light leveled an icy stare and said with a perfectly straight face "I'm not gay."

What followed was forty seconds of dead silence... followed by an explosion of laughter so loud that Light was sure that the neighbors would hear... (Despite the mystical restrictions and all that...)

When Ryuk's chuckling finally subsided to a level where he could communicate...

 **"Hyuk hyuk! Light-o, Hyuk! You do realize Hyuk! that what we do…"**

"You mean what you did to me..."

 **"Oh, Light-o. So you don't enjoy what we do?"** Light blushed crimson as he felt Ryuk's hand on his ass, the slight contact sending a shiver up his spine. A soft moan ripped past his lips as Ryuk gave it a squeeze. **"Hyuk. My mistake…"**

Light was trembling from this brief contact and... _Oh fucking hell! Again? I'm sore and bloody... and I fucking need it again! NO! Absolutely not! I'm NOT gay!_ Light thought with great frustration. _And I don't enjoy being your SLAVE! This... It has to be another side-effect!_

"I'm not gay," Light hissed.

 **"Just who are you trying to convince, Light-o?"**

"I'm not…"

**"RIGHT… and you're not Kira either… You know Light-o; I don't pretend to understand you humans but this can't be healthy…"**

"I can have any girl I want!" Light snapped defensively. "Just watch, I'll call one up right now!"

 **"Hyuk." _That's not the issue, you know…_** Ryuk smiled knowingly. **"Go right ahead and play with the humans, I don't mind. In fact, I encourage it. More experience for pleasing _me._ "**

***

Despite his current little identity crisis, when Light strutted on into the kitchen looking utterly content and not having a care in the world... for once it wasn't a mask.

"You're up early for a Saturday, Light," his mother greeted him.

Of course, Light wasn't about to mention that he had been up all night... "I'm going out today so I went to bed early last night," Light explained as he sat down for breakfast and…

 _Ow, these chairs!_ Light tried to avoid making a face as he sat down. There were no cushions—just hardwood.

Ryuk was floating above him looking smug. **"You can still sit? I should do you harder next time."**

At that Light's contented grin widened without his knowledge or consent.

As their mother retreated into the kitchen Sayu whispered across the table. "Eh, _Oniisan!_ "

"What is it, Sayu?" Light wondered what homework assignment he would have to do for her... er... _help_ her with this time...

"Who's your secret lover?"

Light dropped his chopsticks with a clatter. "What?" _Yeah, Light, REAL smooth..._

Sayu smirked. "You're positively _glowing!_ You look _exhausted_ and we both know you don't _need_ to study. So who is she?"

Light sweat-dropped. Sayu was far more observant than he gave her credit for... (He really, truly hoped he wouldn't have to kill her because of it...)

Light concentrated hard on his oatmeal. "Hey, what's with the interrogation?"

"Why so defensive? _I KNEW IT!_ There is someone—about time! So who is it?"

Ryuk cackled because Sayu got that same, determined _'I'm going to win no matter what'_ look that Light often wore and looked about ready to start stabbing her brother with her chopsticks if she didn't get some answers. Well, as they say, blood will tell.

"C'mon can't you can tell your sister?"

Yes this oatmeal is _very interesting._ It required further study. "I have a date with Yuri this morning." _There that should shut her up..._

"Ooh... So it's Yuri then?"

 _Or... not..._

"It must be serious though, to have you looking like that!" Sayu giggled noticing the luminescent blush spreading across her brother's face.

 _Oh no... It's THAT OBVIOUS! DAMMIT! This is how IDIOTS get caught!_

**"HYUK HYUK HYUK HYUK HYUK!"**

"Are you going to marry her? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her forever and ever and...?"

Light felt a vein popping in his forehead as his sister kept pestering him and... and Ryuk just wouldn't stop laughing...

"NO!"

"So it's _not_ Yuri. Ooh scandalous!"

"Sayu, leave your brother alone," Sachiko scolded as she brought in the morning tea.

"But _mom!_ I'm about to find out about Light's secret lover!"

"Oh really? Now I want to know too..."

"Oh my, look at the time," Light exclaimed and shot up out of his chair "I'd better not keep Yuri waiting..."

"Don't think you're off the hook! I'll make you spill everything when you get back, okay!" Sayu shouted, oh-so-sweetly, after Light's retreating form.

***

 

 **The Shinigami Rules of (Slave) Ownership:**

I. The Slave is a Human imbued with the powers of the Shinigami but under Shinigami law is considered neither Human nor Shinigami so a Shinigami may take a slave as his/her mate.

II. A Shinigami may only take a Notebook Owner as their Slave.

III. The Slave lives only to protect and serve the Master. The Slave will always be ready and willing to obey the Master's every command.

IV. The Slave will be desired by all but the Slave will only find satisfaction with his/her Master.

V. Only the Master can kill the Slave only by using the (original) Master's Death Note. The Slave will also die if they do not replenish their lifespan and if he/she lets his/her numbers run out.

VI. In the event of the numbers running out and the Slave is about to be murdered if the Shinigami Master attempts to save the Slave by using his/her Death Note, the Master will die.

VII. Only the Master has Ownership of the Slave. However the Master may be coerced into giving up Ownership if a higher-ranking Shinigami wants the Slave.

IIX. If a Slave forfeits ownership of the Death Note they will lose all memories of the Notebook, however they will retain their Slave status and powers as well as any lifespan accumulated while in possession of the Notebook. But the Slave cannot gain any additional lifespan unless they reclaim ownership of the Notebook.

IX. If a Slave forfeits ownership of the Death Note or in the unlikely event that the Master dies, Ownership of the Slave is transferred to the one the Slave is bound to in the Human World.

X. If the Slave becomes bound to the Human World, the Original Shinigami Master can reclaim ownership if he/she wishes by giving the Slave another Death Note but only after the numbers run out for the Human Master.

XI. The Master is under no obligation to explain the rules of Ownership.


	4. A Date No Matter How You Look At It

As Light walked down the street he caught a glimpse of the man in the trenchcoat out of the corner of his eye.

_Fuck. It's my stalker! How could I forget about my stalker!_

Well, admittedly, he had been... _distracted_ lately...

 _Well, he shouldn't see anything more than a **perfectly normal student** going on a **perfectly normal date.** (I'll figure out how to get rid of him later...)_

_"LIGHT!"_ Yuri waved as he approached the bus stop.

 **"Hyuk."**

Ryuk just kept _grinning_ as Yuri clung to him and Light looked very uncomfortable... He had gravely underestimated how very awkward this would be.

"I haven't been to Spaceland since junior high! I'm so excited! And the best part is I get you all to myself!"

"Right..." _Holy shit! Did she just grab my ass? (Yes, yes she did...)_

**"Hyuk hyuk!"**

Light shuddered as his currently hormonally addled mind replaced Yuri's small hand with the mental image of strong black claws pinning him down and... _Oh come on! We just did it twice and it's already developing into this... Pavlovian response…_

**"Oi Light-o. Have you solved your little crisis yet so I can get back to fucking you senseless?"**

Light blushed as more mental images rose unbidden... _NOT HELPING!_

 **"I was thinking maybe next time we could do it in the woods… It's the weekend. No one will miss you for the day… We could do it… _all day…_ "** Ryuk whispered in his ear, deep and seductive.

Light shivered in anticipation...

 **"And then we could go swimming or something… because we'll get… _really dirty…_ "**

_Oh... fuck!_ Light thought as his mouth went dry and his blood rushed to all the wrong places...

 **"And then we'll go out for apples, 'kay?"** Ryuk finished innocently.

 _Yes,_ Light found himself agreeing. _We want to get this little charade over with as quickly as possible so we can get to the real date and... No dammit, WHAT AM I THINKING! THIS is the real date!_

Yuri giggled some more as she noticed Light's hard-on (but was not even close to guessing the source...)

"We don't have to go to Spaceland," she whispered flirtatiously. "You know... we could get a room instead..."

 _Jeez, Yuri, I didn't think you were such a slut!_ Light thought as Yuri led him away from the bus stop...

 _Well I suppose that this can only expedite my whole Prove My Sexuality Plan but... (Hotel room! That means she wants me to... I'll have to...)_ Light covered his dry heave with a polite cough.

Alright, he hadn't really thought this through...

He had never been interested in this sort of thing _at all_ before—not girls (but definitely not _GUYS!_ ) There was no one before Master... could he really be expected to put out just because his straight masculine identity felt threatened? Yes, this was a very dumb plan. Light blamed Ryuk (stupid sexy Shinigami)! Master had kept him distracted and he hadn't exactly had the time to properly plan things out lately...

As Yuri pulled him along towards the nearest hotel they turned a blind corner only for Light to find himself staring down a barrel of a gun. "Now what have we here?" chuckled the gunman.

"Look... we don't want trouble..." Yuri spoke quickly.

"Yes..." The gunman leered. "That's a fine piece of ass..."

The crook was taken by surprise when Light fearlessly charged him.

"Yuri _RUN!_ " Light shouted as he knocked the man into the wall.

 _Not that I particularly care about her... it's just... a matter of honor. She's technically my responsibility since I brought her out here and all. And I'm in no danger, really... Not of dying anyway... Yeah... my lifespan should be good... for **quite a while**... But most importantly, challenging a God, even in ignorance, is unforgivable!_

On impact the man lost his grip on the gun and it slid further down the alleyway.

 _See, this is what "perfect straight males" do right? Protect the girl? Meaning that I am completely one hundred percent..._

"...queer."

_What? Oh right, the criminal. I don't suppose he'll just give me his name so I can give him an agonizing death for suggesting such a thing..._

Light yelped as the man overpowered him and shoved him roughly against the wall.

_Oh crap! You know what? He was hunched over... He's a **lot** bigger than he looked..._

"Now why would I want _her_ " the crook leered as he pushed Light's legs apart with his knee "when I could have _you?_ "

 _Oh FUCK no!_

**"Hyuk. Oh, he has _no idea..._ This is going be funny."**

_Oh really? I'm glad **you** think so, Master!_ Light clenched his teeth as the man ran his hand over where Light was already hard beneath his slacks.

"You're begging for it, whore." The man ripped open his shirt revealing the multitude of marks, cuts and bruises. "Yes, you're already the little bitch aren't you?" He laughed.

**"I would never take a _weakling_ for _my_ Slave and you're _MINE…_ "**

" _Don't. Touch. Me!_ " Light ground out at his assailant.

The man kicked him and Light landed in a heap on the alley floor. The man completely missed how Light's eyes flashed red…

**"You can take him, Light."**

The man unzipped his jeans. "Now suck my dick, fag!"

 **"Go on, Light, make me proud. Make your _MASTER_ proud!"**

_DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH ME! ONLY MASTER GETS TO TOUCH ME!_

***

Raye Penber was cursing that he had lost sight of the target when he literally collided with the target's date as she ran the other way.

"Help him, please!" She cried hysterically.

When Raye got to the scene he wondered _Which one?_

Well... the kid had seemed perfectly normal for the whole week he had tailed him but now...

Raye watched as the Yagami boy fought off his attempted rapist with a rage that was truly terrifying to behold...

***

Light fought back with strength he didn't know he had and proceeded to kick the crap out of the man who was easily three times his size...

 _Well, that was a pleasant surprise. I didn't realize that this Deal came with the "strength of a Shinigami" too... Well logically it would **have** to in order to be physically capable of flight but..._

"Thank you, Master," Light whispered.

**"Hyuk, no problem. The gun's over here if you're interested."**

Yes, he was. Because no matter how many times Light put him on the pavement his would-be rapist kept getting back up...

Light lunged for the gun just as his attacker lunged after him. His attacker only briefly hesitated when he saw his own gun trained on him...

"You don't have the balls, kid!"

Without hesitation Light pulled the trigger. The only reason the assailant remained alive was that Light had never fired a gun before and so instead of the intended kill shot he had just grazed him in the leg.

 _Ha. Idiot!_ Light's triumphant grin was hidden by the dark alleyway as the idiot fell to the ground howling in pain.

Light spun around when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

He was being _touched_ again... Light felt a slight thrill... and felt _dirty_ again because _again_ it wasn't _Master_... it was his Stalker.

"It's okay, son... You can put that down..."

 _Ah, an idea..._ "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Light shouted hysterically.

"Okay..." His Stalker held up his hands in a placating gesture...

"YOU! YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Okay... okay... You... you need to calm down..." _I—I have no choice..._ "Look I'm one of the good guys!" his stalker assured as he showed Light his F.B.I. I.D.

 _I can't believe that worked! What an idiot!_ Light let the gun fall out of his hand... and kicked it out of reach under the dumpster when his attacker madly grasped for it. _The dumbass's name is Raye Penber... Well that's good to know..._

But as Raye put his would-be rapist in handcuffs... he quickly amended...

 _But damn if it isn't useless to me now because now I can't use him! It's likely he'll report what happened here... so if I try to use him now chances are they'll know it's me. Because he's arrested this guy, his cover is blown, and it will become **known** that his cover is blown... But... wait... come to think of it... this is PERFECT! The police will get mad at L for sending in the F.B.I. to investigate them... **and I don't have to do anything!** And no one will suspect a thing._

_Yep. That's the best option. Just sit back and watch the fireworks. (Come to think of it—that sounds like a fun thing to do with Master...)_

Yes that's all Light wanted to do right now—cuddle up in Ryuk's strong arms and...

" _LIGHT!_ "

 _Oh right... Yuri..._ Light thought with distaste.

"I'm so glad you're alright! Please, let's get out of here!"

"Do I need to take a statement?" Light asked Raye innocently (stalling...)

"I think it would be better if—I wasn't here… and neither were you..."

 _Of course._ "Okay..." Light smirked when no one was looking. _Unless he's planning on just killing the guy and dumping the body in the river it's **going** to get out. No worries there... _

***

Raye had noticed before Light had closed his coat the cuts and bruises... and that they weren't all fresh.

Well that explained that violent reaction as well as the projected normalcy—it was so obvious! Raye was kicking himself because he had observed the kid for a whole week and hadn't noticed anything but... was it someone at school? Someone at home?

This is what he hated about this job—the ones he couldn't save.

Raye doubted the kid would report it and he couldn't get involved without completely blowing his cover (Raye was overly optimistic about how well L's contact could clean up this mess...)

There was only one thing Raye could do for him—mark him as a person of interest in the Kira case.

Well... the way he fought off his assailant it had almost seemed... _superhuman._ It was the only thing that he had observed that was the least bit suspicious in all his time observing the Yagami and Kitamura families. Yes, he would include that in his report. And while Light couldn't possibly be Kira (if he was Kira, Raye had no doubt he would have just killed this guy with a heart attack before he ever got that close... and if he was Kira he obviously _couldn't be abused_ for that exact same reason) under that level of scrutiny and with L on the case surely the truth would have to come out and the kid would finally get the help he needed. Raye sighed, there was just something about that kid... he just wanted to protect him and hold him close and...

Raye shook his head.

He had to get home to Naomi...

***

 **"So… how was Yuri?"** Ryuk asked Light as they sat on the hotel rooftop, out of sight of anyone who might bother them. Light was obviously troubled as he sat with his knees to his chest, his wings unfurled protectively around him.

Light sighed... Yuri had kept yammering on about how heroic and sexy he was and couldn't get him into bed fast enough.

"Well... she seemed to enjoy herself..."

He had tried to concentrate on _her_ but... his mind had kept wandering... in truth he had been thinking about Ryuk... or flying (and thus by extension flying with Ryuk)... the entire time...

 **"I'm asking you."**

"It was... very boring," Light's bangs covered his eyes as he added. "She was nowhere near as good as you, Ryuk."

 **"I am a male,"** Ryuk pointed out. **"By definition…"**

"That doesn't necessarily mean I'm…"

 **"So maybe if you tried again, with another girl…"**

" _NO!_ I mean, no. I'd rather not..."

Ryuk grinned. **"But if you're "not gay" I guess we can't do what we were planning this afternoon… I wouldn't want to force myself on you."**

"Alright! I get it!" Light snapped. "You were right, Master," Light said dejected, as his self-image lay in tatters.

 **"Oh, so you _are_ gay?"**

"Yes Master, I am gay." Light sighed defeated.

He should never have challenged him... Master would always win.

 **"There, was that so hard?"** Ryuk asked softly as he ran his claws through Light's hair.

But... that meant he wasn't... _perfect,_ he wasn't...

 **"Does it really matter?"** Ryuk asked as he held him close and seemed to sense what Light was thinking. **"Who gives a crap what _they_ think? No one even has to know! And even if they do find out… well if anyone's got a problem with it…"**

Well there was _that..._

Yes, Light resolved that in the New World there would be no discrimination.

Light leaned into Ryuk's chest. "Master... can we do... what you suggested earlier? And... and I found that there's a firework show this evening too... if you want..."

Ryuk smiled. **"Of course."**


	5. The Red-haired Harlot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _I own nothing!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ryuk x Light. Every time you do it, a Kira gets his wings._

Light was feeling a bit stressed lately--what with keeping his grades up, smiting evil, testing his powers, smiting evil, sexually servicing his Death God, smiting evil, and taunting a certain world renowned detective...

Ryuk found it truly fascinated by the way the mere mention of twelfth letter of the English alphabet could set Light off into frothing psychotic rage. But no one, not even Ryuk, suspected that this was more than just a matter of hurt pride...

It was a secret lost to all but Light's third grade class...

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" The teacher had asked of her students and little Light (with grandiose gestures) had declared "a detective! I'm going to stop the bad guys just like my daddy! Just like L! When I grow up, I'm going to work with L!"

Yes, Light (now Kira) does not take rejection well...

_I looked up to you! I **worshipped you!** Why did you have to stand against me?_

Ryuk might not know the cause but he knows the effect well enough... All he had to do was mention L and just watch the inevitable breakdown...

And then suggest that they take the rest of the afternoon off...

It worked every time.

Yes the stress level was such that Light found it quite natural that he would want to unwind with Ryuk at every available opportunity...

However as a direct consequence Light had to add avoiding his mother and sister to the above list of stressors because now they were now determined to learn the identity of "the mystery girl." So far he had wheedled his way out of explaining by agreeing to do the shopping. ...And that's how he ended up at the mall waiting for the world's slowest elevator. It was particularly annoying, knowing he could be up there in a flash—but he couldn't exactly go flying around in public if he didn't want to get caught...

Light got in only to find someone already riding in it.

Well, this was awkward.

Light had noticed that for whatever reason, people had been ogling him a bit more than usual lately and he could only imagine the horrors of being trapped in an elevator with someone and... wait, no she wasn't paying any attention to him.

_Well that's a relief. Wait. Why, isn't she paying any attention to me? Oh, she was crying, that's why... Well this can't possibly get any more awkward... Now the socially appropriate response for the perfect model teenager would be:_

"Hey, are you okay?"

Light wasn't quite sure _why_ that was the socially appropriate response, it's a dumb question—it was quite obvious that she _wasn't_ okay. The woman seemed to agree as she shook her head.

"Did you... want to talk about it?"

The woman dried her eyes and choked out "My... boyfriend and I had a fight."

And now here he was caught up in someone else's personal drama. Just lovely. _What's taking this elevator so damn long!_ Light nodded sympathetically and the woman continued... "We were… we were going to get married! But now..."

"What did he do?" _Yes, it's always "his" fault, of course..._ Light thought snidely.

"I think he's cheating... I confronted him about it. He told me I was being stupid and paranoid. That he obviously couldn't have been dreaming about anyone but me... But do I look like a, and I quote, "little red-haired angel" to you?"

"Uh no..." The woman had raven black hair and it couldn't be called _red_ by any stretch of the imagination.

"And when I confronted him about it... He wouldn't have reacted that way unless there _was_ somebody else."

Light hummed sympathetically and asked "Are you sure you're not just overreacting? Maybe this is just a misunderstanding?"

"Ha, I wish. But I know Raye. I know the way... he got all defensive and then he just shut down... I know I'm right. He forgets that I was a detective! And I can't just forget that just because he has secrets! You know, after all I've sacrificed for him the least I expected was just a little loyalty!"

"Sacrificed?"

"We were... getting married."

Light was confused. "Wait, but... isn't that a good thing?"

"And... I'd retire..." Naomi hadn't realized until now just how much she missed being an agent. "I was an agent before and... I didn't like my boss but I loved my job... I was very good at it! I loved working there and helping people and... I'm so stupid!"

Just a week ago Light would have agreed but... "It's not stupid... You love him."

She nodded.

 _Yeah... I should probably say something..._ Again, it was socially appropriate to at least pretend to care. Maybe he did care a little bit... it wasn't exactly just or fair for this woman to have been treated this way...

Admittedly his empathy was in real short supply these days, but he made an effort... _okay so think, how would I feel if Master forced me to give up on my dreams?_

The righteous fury that followed that train of thought might as well have been genuine...

_But Master would never do that! He's better than that... but **this** guy..._

Light scowled. "He sounds like an asshole."

Naomi seethed at his presumptions. "You don't know anything!" What had she been thinking? Spilling out her personal problems to a complete stranger? How could he _ever_ understand?

Light held up his hands in a placating gesture. "You're right. I don't know your situation. It's not my place to judge..." _No it's not **Light Yagami's** place to **judge...** but if he's hurting this woman—it might just be **Kira's.** "But I do know that if he really cares about you he will respect what's important to _you._ A good Master would _never_ force you to sacrifice your dreams."_

"Master?"

"Husband..." Light corrected quickly. "He should love you for you! You shouldn't have to change who you are... If he's making you do that then he doesn't deserve you!"

The woman sniffed. "We had... we had our lives all planned out and... I don't... I don't know what to do anymore..."

Now here she was without a job and if things kept going at their current pace... without Raye...

Light sighed. He wasn't quite sure how he got roped into playing Dr. Phil... "Look... Nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes... I mean, you're young and beautiful and you have your whole life ahead of you! You can always try again..."

"I don't even know where to begin..."

"Well, what do you want to do? You know, I find it sometimes helps to keep a clear goal in mind..."

"I... I want to resume my career. I also want to find and _kick the crap_ out of that red-haired harlot that stole Raye from me."

Light smiled and assured "There, now I'm sure you'll do both."

Naomi smiled back. She definitely felt a lot better after talking to this nice, caring, _highly attractive,_ young man. If only he was a little older it wouldn't feel so wrong. (Maybe in a few years... By then maybe she would finally be over this whole Raye fiasco and if he's still available... He couldn't stay that young forever, right?)

"Thank you..."

"Light Yagami." He held out his hand and she shook it. For some reason it felt like they were sealing an international contract.

"Shoko Maki." Yes, with Kira on the loose Naomi had taken to using an alias. But Naomi really hoped to meet Light again one day after Kira was caught and reintroduce herself (and then maybe even get to know each better)...

 **"Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk."**

_Geez, what's so funny, Ryuk?_ That little exercise in "empathy" had been super-effective. He now failed to see the humor in the way this woman had been treated... "My father is Chief Souichiro Yagami of the N.P.A. If you want, I can tell him you're looking for work."

Naomi bowed. "I can't thank you enough."

"It's no trouble," Light assured.

The elevator dinged as they finally reached their floor.

"It was very nice to meet you, Ms. Maki. Good luck with everything!"

"Ms. Maki" nodded and strode determinedly away.

Light chuckled. _Yes, I would really hate to be that red-haired harlo—wait a sec... Raye..._

_No..._

_"Little red-haired angel..."_

_Holy. Shit._

_Could it be... Raye Penber?_

Well. That his stalker was his well, _stalker,_ and was having wet dreams about him definitely fell under the category of _more information than he required._ Light supposed that he could assure Ms. Maki that he wasn't sleeping with her fiancé but somehow he didn't think that that would be wise... Indeed it would probably be safer to tell her that he was _Kira_ than "the red-haired harlot."

***

Ryuk grinned. **"So then… you consider me to be a "good master"?"**

"Of course! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Light whispered as he went about his shopping. He covertly locked eyes with the Shinigami "Ryuk, I think I lov—"

 **"Oi Light-o? What's this?"** Ryuk quickly interrupted Light before he embarrassed both of them and began sniffing at a jar of...

"Applesauce..." Light quickly added it to his basket seeing as how Master would want it was rather obvious...

 **"As in apples... in sauce form?"**

"Well yeah..."

Light was unnerved by that sudden mischievous glint in Ryuk's eyes.

 **"An idea comes to mind…"** Seeing Light's apprehension Ryuk added **"Don't worry—I think you'll like it…"**

***

...And that's how Light found himself stripped and chained to a table in some old abandoned warehouse and cold for a number of reasons... the table was cold, the chains were cold, the _applesauce_ was cold, and Ryuk's body was oddly warm which only served to further heighten that contrast. Yep, it was very cold but that wasn't why he was shivering... He whimpered and writhed under Ryuk's hold as Ryuk slowly tortured him, running his tongue all over Light's skin and sloppily licked off the rest of the applesauce.

Light threw his head back and crooned "Oh, _Master!_ "

Ryuk just loved making him beg...

***

 _"L, do you know Gods of Death... Love apples"_

_Damn you Kira!_ L clenched his fist realizing he has wasted so much valuable time on this apparently useless code.

The hits kept coming when L got an outraged call from the Chief of Police demanding to know what the F.B.I. were doing in Japan. Apparently one of his agents had decided to blow their entire operation by arresting a petty criminal. The dumbass that blew the operation was Raye Penber... now where had he had heard that name before?

Oh right... his shield, Naomi Misora, retiring to go play house wife. It was such a waste of talent...

His laptop beeped as he received yet another call from Watari...

"L there is a woman to see you at Taskforce headquarters. She refused to give out her name but asked that a message be relayed to you..."

 _It couldn't be..._ "What was the message?"

"404 Wara Ningyo."

L's eyes widened.

"Send her over."

***

When L heard that Naomi Misora was getting married he had never expected to see or hear from her again... and yet here she was standing in his hotel doorway...

"Naomi Misora-san?"

Naomi bowed deeply. "L, are you still in need of a Shield?"

"Always..." What with the police turning against him now this couldn't have come at a better time.

"Then please let me work on the Kira case with you!"


	6. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _I DO NOT OWN!_

L was glad to have Naomi working for him again because in truth he was getting frustrated.

The Lind L. Tailor incident had suggested that Kira would kill all who opposed him regardless of whether they were criminals or not. L had assumed that when he sent the F.B.I. in it would pressure Kira into making some sort of move… but for whatever reason he didn't take the bait. Yes, L had expected casualties but from a few lives sacrificed he could put an end to Kira's reign of terror.

He had expected some move from Kira... some form of retaliation.

But there was just... nothing, and he was no closer.

L bit his thumb. "Watari do you have today's victims report?" L asked into his laptop microphone.

"I do..." L heard the hesitation in his voice and prepared for the worst.

"How many today?"

"...None."

_"What?"_

***

 

Sweat dripped down into fluttering amber eyes as Light struggled to hold onto a coherent train of thought as he swam somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness. His and Ryuk's activities had left him exhausted but... wasn't there something else he was supposed to be doing... something... _important._

Light shot awake. _Fuck! Tonight's judgments!_

He had been spending so much time with Ryuk lately that his kill schedule was beginning to slip!

Light would have made a mad dash to his desk... If he wasn't currently being restrained in the bed in a tangle of long limbs and claws.

 _ **"Stay,"**_ Ryuk grumbled in his sleep (or maybe he was pretending to sleep...) as he felt Light strain in his hold.

"Ryuk! I have to! I have so much work to do!"

Ryuk silenced him by tightening his vice-grip hug. Yes, of course it was just his luck to have realized his error when Ryuk was in the mood to cuddle. The monster smashed the teen's warmer, smaller body against his and nuzzled his face in his hair.

 **"Work too hard..."** he rumbled. **"…Not good for you. _Sleep._ "**

 _Hmmm... point._ He was exhausted and if he were to pass judgment in such a state there was a chance, however slim, that he might make an error... Plus he felt very comfortable here... Maybe Kira could take a break for just one night (and that was sure to screw with L—always a plus) so Light resigned himself to his fate and snuggled against Ryuk's chest.

"Yes, Master."

***

Kira's killing pattern had become very erratic as of late. Sometimes stopping for days at a time...

It's unthinkable that someone as fanatical as Kira would ever just stop. L wasn't fooled for a minute. _What is he planning by this? Perhaps… this is a move to manipulate public opinion?_ Every time Kira stopped there was a sudden explosion of support on the Internet and of people posting hit lists.

It could just be a matter of "I'm not in the mood to play today" or "I found a more interesting game" though L found that unlikely—so far, Kira's every move had had a definite purpose so why?

Was there something impeding the killings? Some new factor in Light Yagami's life?

Of course it was Light Yagami. L had known. L knew even before he sent the F.B.I. probe. He only had one suspect in mind. The alarm bells had gone off just looking over his file:

He was _too smart._ (You don't get scores like this outside of Wammy's! It just doesn't happen!) He was _too popular._ (You must keep the mask up _all the time._ What are people to you? Assets? Tools? What other purpose was there to socialize with people you wouldn't even be able to _relate_ to?) He was _too perfect._ In L's experience a record this spotless meant that the individual in question was hiding something exceptionally ugly. (Such as, say, being a superpowered mass murderer...)

 _Too perfect..._ L blinked as he found himself staring at the dossier photo and took a swig of his sugar with tea because for some reason his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Yes, L admitted, Light is _highly attractive_... which would make cons and manipulation child's play.

L was positive that Light Yagami is Kira. Now all he needed was the evidence...

"Wait, _Light Yagami_ is... you think he's Kira?" Misora declared as she went through the paperwork.

"You know him." It wasn't a question.

"I only just met him earlier today. We chatted..." then Naomi felt compelled to add under L's withering stare "...nothing about work and I didn't mention you. We mostly just talked about Raye."

"Oh that's encouraging!" Raye emerged from the other room. "If Kira kills me, I'm blaming you."

"What's _he_ doing here?" Naomi demanded.

"I'm working this case... What are _you_ doing here?"

L sighed. "Children..." he turned to Naomi. "You introduced yourself to Kira. You could already be compromised."

"I gave him an alias!" Naomi defended.

"Because you're paranoid," Raye muttered. "Listen, Light _isn't_ Kira." Raye stressed. "He's just some poor messed up kid..."

"And you _are_ compromised," L sighed and shuffled on over to the hotel window.

This was indeed problematic. For one L hadn't realized the personal details of Naomi's returning to work... or her subsequent split with Raye. Raye was there because even though he was incompetent he was still an important witness... The last one left alive to testify to the fact that Light may have superhuman abilities as the man that had been on the receiving end of Light's wrath had been arrested by Raye for attempted rape and his death had swiftly followed his name being displayed on the evening news...

Raye Penber's report on the incident and recent behavior towards the suspect had been... interesting. L definitely agreed that Light was a "person of interest" but he had no doubt that Raye had come to the wrong conclusion.

"How could Light Yagami be _abused?_ He's Kira. Who could hold power over Kira to abuse him?" L mused aloud.

"It's not impossible... This case has an obvious supernatural element," Naomi pointed out.

L scowled. He didn't like where this was going. Once you start second guessing with the supernatural all logic and deduction goes out the window. But Misora was right. Like it or not this case has a supernatural component. "You're right it's not impossible... he could be Kira with something supernatural abusing him... it's just highly improbable."

Naomi looked thoughtful "I remember... he said something which even at the time I thought was strange... that "a good master would never make you sacrifice your dreams." He said he meant husband but..."

L bit his thumb. _"L do you know Gods of Death love apples" A Shinigami? If they exist then perhaps... no, it's too absurd! What next, the Devil made me do it...?_

"Master? See maybe he's NOT Kira!" Raye insisted. "Maybe Kira is controlling him!"

L sighed _...apparently._

But, in this case... "It's not impossible..." L finally conceded. "We must consider every option."

***

 

When L made his first "public" appearance he began to realize just how screwed he was when the Japanese Taskforce filed in, introducing themselves with their name and photo I.D. Aside from himself, Naomi Misora-san was apparently the only one here with half a brain.

Not only that, L really wished that there were more suspects... because it actually worked to his disadvantage to zero in on Light this quickly. No matter how he went about this now it would look like he was picking on Light and by extension the Chief and his family...

Yes what L needed was... a scapegoat...

"At present, there is only one suspect, Light Yagami. Mr. Raye Penber here can explain why..."

"What is the meaning of this!" Roared Papa Yagami.

Raye nervously cleared his throat. "Out of all the suspects he was the only one I observed that was the least bit suspicious. The details are in the report... but _I_ don't think he's Kira. In my report, I detailed an alternative explanation..."

"Thank you Mr. Penber," L cut him off.

"I wasn't finished!"

"Yes," L insisted. "You are."

"He's being abused!" Raye entreated.

" _WHAT?_ "

L sighed as he watched it all go spiraling out of control... _And now Angry Parent is demanding answers..._ "Even if that's true it doesn't preclude the other possibility," L said reasonably but Raye shouted over him and related to the Taskforce the entire incident to one horrified father / police chief and his sympathetic employees...

L had hoped that the inclusion of Raye and Naomi to the Taskforce would work in his favor when he made the announcement seeing as how all the others would already be biased in favor of the Chief and his family. But, L thought in despair, it was beginning to look like Kira had already gotten to _everyone_ in one way or another... _Kira can control people's actions. He might already be controlling Penber and Misora and..._

"Alright!" L finally regained the attention of the Taskforce. "First of all I would like to know if there's anyone, _anyone, in this room_ beside myself that doesn't _personally_ know the suspect? _Anyone?_ Show of hands?"

Only Mogi and Aizawa tentatively raised their hands. L rubbed the bridge of his nose and waited for the assembled officers to return to some degree of professionalism and then continued.

"I believe that the best way to clear this up would be to put Light under observation. If what Penber has deduced _is_ true we will uncover it and observing Light can only benefit this investigation. Even if Light _isn't_ Kira" _he is Kira_ "he may have some _connection_ to Kira," L suggested diplomatically. "Light is our best bet to _finding_ Kira. Mr. Yagami, with your permission I would like to install cameras and wiretaps in your house. I would also like to have Mr. Mogi tail Light..."

 _It's the only way to clear his name._ Mr. Yagami sighed defeated. "Be sure to install them everywhere."

***

Light collapsed in absolute bliss in Ryuk's arms as Ryuk finished up inside him. The sun felt good against his skin as the light streamed down through the trees in this sheltered forest glen. It was so beautiful here... so beautiful. "Ryuk..." Light gazed lovingly up into the Shinigami's eyes and declared "I love you, Master..."

Ryuk looked stung. Light yelped as Ryuk suddenly withdrew.

 **"I… I can't."** _You're going to be the death of me._

"You don't..." Light's eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears.

 **"I like you kid, but…"** _it's not worth it..._ Ryuk laughed convincingly **"This is just entertainment, you know? Hey, I thought you understood that."** Ryuk flew away before Light could react to that (or see through his charade); leaving Light feeling very used and alone.


	7. Voyeurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I DO NOT OWN

As a courtesy to the Chief, L had the rest of the Taskforce doing meaningless busywork while only he and the Chief monitored the Yagami household.

L bit his thumb as he observed the suspect's approach. To the casual observer Light looked just fine, perfectly normal, even serene... but L was trained to read certain subtle body language cues. To L, Light was screaming that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Your son has come home..." L quietly informed the Chief.

On the monitors they watched as Light greeted an empty house. The Chief had sent his wife and daughter out shopping so that L's people could install the cameras that very afternoon and, of course, hadn't informed Light.

Upon receiving no answer Light went about his ritual of closing and locking the front door, obsessively aligning his shoes in the closet, and walking stiffly up the stairs... only to break said ritual when he entered the bathroom.

**_"This is just entertainment… I thought you understood that."_ **

Light closed and locked the door and leaned against it for a good minute...

 _Well, what did you expect, he's a Shinigami!_

His grip loosened on his bookbag until he just let it fall...

_...So stupid!_

The bag thudded dully on the bathroom tiles. Light continued to stare vacantly off into space...

_What's the point? What's the point of **anything?**_

L spared a glance at the Chief... yes apparently this behavior _wasn't_ normal.

 _Master is **everything** and he doesn't..._

Light slowly slid down the bathroom door becoming a matching heap on the floor. Then the microphones picked up a choked sob... the first of many…

Well L couldn't say he was too surprised. Hadn't he been looking for some reaction like this? Shouldn't any _normal_ human being feel _some_ kind of guilt after killing that many people?

L heard a gasp from next to him. "Light..."

 _Of course_ the Chief wouldn't see a suspect at the moment—all he could see was his _child_ suffering...

Though L found he wasn't completely unmoved either as he watched this boy racked with misery...

 _This is Kira! He's killed thousands! He's your enemy! You shouldn't be… you shouldn't be **concerned** about him!_

Light clenched his fists as so much pent up... _everything_ came pouring out...

_When did this happen! Why has Master become more important to me than my mission? Than the world? Than **living!** This Deal…what has it done to me? These feelings? Are they really mine or...? _

_No. It doesn't matter._

_Even if this is some side-effect—I feel them! They're mine! They're REAL!_

_I LOVE RYUK!_

It just then occurred to L...

_Is he going to...? What if he...?_

L called up on his headset. "Mr. Mogi. Are you in position?"

"The target's inside."

"Standby and await my instructions. Be ready to force entry..." L made a few other calls and acquisitioned some emergency personnel, also on standby.

_Just... if he does... it would make it harder to solve this case..._

"L?" Mr. Yagami was puzzled by L's actions but didn't take his eyes off the monitors, still gaping at this stranger that had stolen his son's skin...

"All we can do is keep watching him... but just in case..."

"O-of what?"

L sighed. You didn't even have to be the top three detectives in the world to see that the boy was _very_ emotionally unstable.

"He may try and kill himself." L stated bluntly.

Before the suspect's horrified father could respond to that something else caught their attention. That the sobs were giving way to a more unnerving sound-the giggles bubbled up from Light's throat...

_...and... and because of this Deal I can't... I can't even **die!** Even though I **want** to! _

...and crescendoed into full on maniacal laughter...

Mr. Yagami gaped open-mouthed as his "perfect son" made sounds that had no place outside of a mental institution.

Even L (though he appeared as stoical as always) was slightly unnerved...

L and Mr. Yagami both gasped as Light shed his clothes, left uncharacteristically strewn across the floor, and observed the many cuts and bruises marring his skin. Raye Penber had not been exaggerating.

Maybe Light _was_ being abused.

And L also noted that Light was painfully hard...

 _Ryuk... MASTER was just using me... but... I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S USING ME! (I **do** care. It **hurts** so much!) But Ryuk... Master... I'll do whatever you want! I'll be whatever you wish me to be! Because... even if he doesn't feel the same way because... I can't! Ryuk! **I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!**_

"Master..." Light moaned pitifully in between the choked giggle-sobs as he dragged himself, still trembling, across the floor; crawling on all fours into the shower.

 _He's Kira..._ L again reminded himself. _He's KIRA and... and he's... he's degrading himself like this? Master... Who's your Master, Light? Who did this to you!_

L was suddenly very glad he was wearing baggy jeans... because for some reason this was causing a... reaction...

Light cranked on the cold water and huddled in the corner of the shower under that torrent of freezing water. It didn't seem to help his problem.

The Chief finally couldn't take it anymore and turned away as his son, still crying, began to stroke himself down.

L knew he would be invading their privacy but he didn't expect to see something like this quite so soon...

But L had to keep watching...

The suspect got to his feet and began to pleasure himself in earnest. Light brought himself shuddering to completion and then braced himself against the wall, still keening with need.

Yes, L definitely had a problem now too...

L then watched, wide-eyed, as Light aligned his finger and penetrated himself... again and again and again and...

L felt an odd twisting in his stomach. An errant and rather disturbing thought came crashing on through all his careful deductions...

 _I could help you with that Light..._

Bad L. That was unprofessional. He's a suspect. He's KIRA. And he's seventeen—jailbait in most countries. L found to his growing horror that his libido didn't care.

Meanwhile onscreen, Light came in a shuddering pleasureless orgasm and gave a pained, desperate cry of something that sounded like _"RYUU!"_

L felt the Chief's irrational, angry glare directed at him when his son shouted something that sounded an awful lot like L's alias...

L's bangs fell over his eyes in shame as he covertly called up Watari requesting a change of jeans.

Afterwards Light got dressed and stood in front of the mirror until he had calmed himself, schooling his features until he looked calm, cheery, and perfectly contented with life... and then he left the bathroom.

"Oh, Light..."

"Mr. Yagami... You can't talk to him about this!"

"I'm his father! I can't just..."

"Listen, I understand how you feel but we shouldn't jump to conclusions..."

"What other conclusion is there!" Chief Soichiro Yagami was a desk cop. He abhorred violence. He had never once fired a gun in anger. But right now he wasn't a police officer, he was just a father, and he only wanted to find the sick son of a bitch who was abusing his _child_ and put a bullet between his eyes.

"If you do, you could jeopardize the case and put countless more lives at risk! Think about this rationally, how did you know? How did you come to this conclusion? He'll know he's being watched!"

"He can't be Kira! Now we know what he was hiding!"

"I'm sorry, but this does not decrease the likelihood that he is Kira. The very fact that he can hide something like _this_ , and so well that no one, not even his _family_ even suspected," Mr. Yagami looked like he'd been slapped. "Then he could hide anything. The best thing we can do is keep watching him. Either way, we'll get to the bottom of this..."

***

 

His session in the shower hadn't really helped... He ached for it worse now and he just felt dirty.

Light didn't think it was possible for this day to get any worse... but it seemed the world just loved proving him wrong. When Light went to his room he found that the door handle was out of alignment and the pencil lead was broken...

 _Someone's been in my room._

_And the paper was back in place so it wasn't mom or Sayu..._

_That leaves the possibility of either Kira investigators or pedophile rapists... wonderful._

_My desk isn't in flames so at least the Death Note is safe._

_Nothing is missing or out of place... They didn't take anything so... That probably means that they gained entry to install cameras and wiretaps... meaning that someone is watching me right now and..._

That thought came crashing down.

_Someone... watched me!_

Light worked hard on keeping his breathing under control... _No, no, no, no, no! I can't deal with that right now! I'm being watched. And they'll know that I know!_

Light then steeled himself with his stoical mask solidly in place as he entered his room because there, waiting for him, was Ryuk...


	8. The Silent Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nope, still don't own.

The Chief noticed as L seemed to startle slightly as he watched Light on the monitors. "What is it?"

_Did he notice something? Why? The scrap of paper was back in place?_

"The one who installed the cameras said that your son is checking to see if anyone enters his room," L informed the Chief as he noted how Light paused oh-so-briefly before opening the door.

***

 

**"Oi, Light-o! I'm sorry… about you know…"**

Ryuk was met with stony silence.

**"Hey! I don't think anyone's in the house right now do you want to play some video games?"**

Light brushed stiffly passed him.

**"Oi, Light-o!"**

Still refusing to acknowledge Ryuk's existence; Light hung up and brushed the nonexistent lint off of his school uniform and changed into his afterschool clothes. He then turned around and left the room pausing only to place the scrap of paper back in the door...

***

 

Mr. Yagami continued to gape at the screen, still unnerved by his son's strange behavior, "What's he hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?"

Light left the house.

***

 

 **"Hey Light-o, talk to me!"** Ryuk desperately waved in front of him doing silly little dances trying to capture his attention…

_Oh Master..._

Back in the house Light couldn't answer him even though he wanted to...

Ryuk huffed. **"What's with the silent treatment, I said I was sorry!"**

Light checked the sleeves of his coat...

**"Oi! Light-o!"**

_I don't think these clothes have been bugged, I think we're safe._

**"Light-o! If you keep ignoring me like this, I'm going to get mad."** Light blushed as he felt Ryuk grabbing him possessively around the hips. **"I'll have to _punish_ you…"**

That sent shivers rocketing up his spine.

"Master..." Light groaned.

**"Oh, so you're talking to me now?"**

"I'm so sorry Master..."

**"No, _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry I said those things to you… I was just… scared…"**

The mind boggled at that. Ryuk? Was... "Scared?"

**"I'm a Shinigami, kid."**

Light gawked at Ryuk as if he had spontaneously grown a second head.

"So? You know, I kind of... _know that._ "

 **"I'm a _SHINIGAMI!_ "** Ryuk insisted. **"A God of Death! It's my job to cause humans death, misfortune, and misery!"**

"Well, you said, I'm not... anymore..."

Ryuk growled in frustration. Even taking the Deal into consideration it wouldn't make Light fall in _love_ with him! Sexual servitude was one thing but the L-word was another story entirely! It was just Ryuk's luck to have found the one (former) human that was so _broken,_ so _screwed up,_ that he had actually come to be genuinely happy in his servitude.

**"If you're _happy_ being around me then I'm not doing my job right!"**

"Is _that_ what this is about? Ryuk!" Light locked eyes with Ryuk and grinned mischievously as he reassured him "You're a perfectly terrifying monster," Light assured him as he squeezed his hand. "It's just that I'm not afraid. You shouldn't lump me in with the rest of them."

True, Light wasn't a typical human... He was much more interesting.

Yet still he had somehow managed to avoid the real issue...

 ** _"I'm a Shinigami!"_** Ryuk repeated.

Light chuckled. "Yes, I'm well aware..."

 ** _"So… so don't come CRYING to me!"_** Ryuk roared. **_"Don't EVER expect ME to SAVE YOUR ASS if you get in trouble!"_**

Light gaped at Ryuk. That Ryuk would ever think he _needed_ to... now that was a serious blow to his pride. "I never expected you to help me!" Light began icily. "I don't _need_ you to protect me! You know, I can take care of myself!" Light raged.

***

 

"What is it Mr. Mogi?" L answered the radio.

"Does the Target own a Bluetooth headset?" Mogi asked as he watched from his hiding place across the street.

"No..."

"No history of mental illness?"

Mr. Yagami shook his head but L could tell that, like him, he was beginning to wonder... "Why?"

"He's talking to himself."

L startled. "Can you make out what he's saying?"

"He's across the street and he's facing away from me but he shouted something that sounded like 'I don't need your help.'"

L bit his thumb.

"There's no cover," Mogi apologized. "If I try and get closer..."

"I understand..."

_Is it because he's insane or is it because there is some actual supernatural presence he's talking to? Well he could be taking drugs but... (The Yagami golden boy, yeah right...)_

_He has no history of mental illness._

_Dissociative Identity Disorder sometimes arises from cases of sexual abuse but it's so extremely rare... and I don't think that's what's going on here (give it a 1% chance, at MOST...)_

_Then there was the way he paused at the door..._

_Does he somehow know that he's being watched and is now feeding us false information? But what information is he feeding us then? "I'm insane. I can't be held culpable for my actions." No, that does not sound like Light Yagami... It's not like Kira._

_Maybe he doesn't know he's being watched now. Maybe he thinks he's safe because he's out of the house._

_So if this isn't insanity, or faked insanity, that just leaves us with... possession._

_When you've eliminated the impossible..._

_Light is possessed by something supernatural..._

_His Master? A Shinigami?_

 

***

 

Ryuk turned away. **"Good! Because…"** Try as he might he just couldn't keep up his surly attitude... **"Because one day… I might just _want_ to and… what you said… I… _I-kind-of-feel-the-same-way…_ "**

"Master..." Light reached out his hand and...

**"And… let's just say there's something associated with the uh L-word… it uh… kills us…"**

Light fell to his knees when he realized... "No! Master, I... I've... No..."

**"No, well you haven't… yet anyway…"**

"I'm so sorry, _I didn't know!_ "

Ryuk embraced him.

Across the street Mogi watched on puzzled as Light hugged the empty air and his clothes rumpled as if by a slight breeze... but there was no wind to speak of...

**"Master... but... we can't!"**

"You misunderstand me. "Love" kills us. "Sex" with our Slaves is fine."

"Master..." Light snuggled against Ryuk.

 **"So why don't we go back home right now and…"** Ryuk whispered roughly in his ear and Light looked very flustered.

"We... we can't! There... there are cameras and wiretaps in the house!"

**"What?"**

Light explained...

"...That means you can't do me in the house anymore...…"

**"Hyuk. That's not a problem. We can always do it _out_ of the house..."**

"...or eat your apples."

**"WHAT?"**

"You know, you could at least pretend that I don't come in second place to apples," Light huffed.

**"On second thought… you don't have to go back there right away, do you?"**

"Master..." Light leaned in but Ryuk stopped him.

 **"Not here…"** Ryuk cackled **"Just noticed something… There's a guy across the street watching us… well you…"**

_Oh Shit!_

***

Mogi followed Light as he got up from where he was kneeling on the pavement holding a conference with the empty air, dusted off his slacks, and proceed to walk down the street with quiet dignity and grace of the most definitely normal and totally not crazy.

Mogi watched as he turned the corner and...

"Dammit! I lost him!"

Mogi didn't think to look _up._

"Hold up, I didn't bring spares!" Light stopped Ryuk before he decided to just lunge at him and rip up his wardrobe _again._ As they both touched down at this abandoned high-rise complex... the first available _undisturbed_ location. "...And I like this shirt." Though the clothes may very well be a lost cause... it was very dirty here. (Guess who the champion of lost causes is...)

Ryuk grinned. **"Now that's hardly _my_ problem."**

"Ryuk..." Light began in a warning tone.

 **"Okay, okay…"** Seeing how he had hurt Light earlier Ryuk decided to be civil for once. Of course Light had to push it when he oh-so-slowly removed his sweater. Light threw a sly look over his shoulder as he bent over and folded it up, adding it to the neat little pile that so far consisted of his socks and sneakers.

Ryuk growled. **"You little tease! I should make you walk home naked!"**

Light didn't heed the warning and did the same thing when removing his slacks. He added them to the pile and then Ryuk couldn't stand it anymore and tackled him, forcefully removing the last obstacle.

"Ryuk!" Light shouted as Ryuk ripped up his underwear but he didn't _really_ seem too upset. Light threw his arms around Ryuk's neck and gazed softly up into his eyes.

**"Hyuk. It's your own damn fault. Now you get to go home commando."**

Ryuk gathered Light up in his arms and then laid him down on his overcoat and began his attack. Ryuk had discovered ages ago that Light was ticklish and now used that knowledge to good effect to have him completely at his mercy. Light kicked, giggled, and groaned as Ryuk swirled his tongue around his stomach... and then went lower.

_"Hah!"_

**"My mate."**

Light brushed his face against Ryuk's neck.

"Ma... ster..." Light groaned passionately.

**"I'm sorry... I missed you... Let's not do that again."**

Apology accepted, apparently, as Light was already rendered speechless under this pleasurable assault.

Light mewled appreciatively and nibbled at his ear as Ryuk gently caressed him with his claws.

As an unspoken further apology, this time Ryuk focused entirely on Light's needs, and Ryuk demonstrated that when he really made an effort he could be _very_ good at this. He had a few centuries of experience.

Light wrapped his legs around Ryuk as he gently pushed in. Ryuk ground into Light at a slow and steady pace that drove Light absolutely wild.

_There is a Heaven! Light thought madly. Ryuk's brought me here!_

Light threw back his head and moaned loudly as he was hit by wave after wave of pleasure.

His toes curled and he let his own wings unfurl to add to the tangle of limbs clinging as he lifted his hips and tried to get _more._

Ryuk obliged him, quickening his pace and plunging deeper and this quickly pushed them both over the edge and they came together.

Light rumbled contentedly as he lay on Ryuk's chest, feeling completely at ease in Ryuk's strong arms.

As Light snuggled against him Ryuk mused... there was no doubt about it. They had just made the L-word... and survived.


	9. The Alibi Stash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Death Note, Light Yagami, or his porn stash.

"I see him," Misora reported in as she rode past on her motorcycle.

"Where?" demanded one worried father / police chief. (It's 10 o'clock. Do you know where your children are?)

It had kept the Taskforce busy all afternoon canvassing the city for their suspect who seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth.

"Just outside of Nice Mart... Seriously guys, follow the groupies."

***

 

Light was used to having looks of lust or envy constantly directed at him. He was constantly being hit on by girls (and sometimes by guys) so it took him longer to catch on to the current trend then one might think...

But yes, now he was definitely noticing a pattern here… of being hit on by anyone with a pulse. Not to mention...

 _Seriously, what is this? Is there like a mystical "fuck me" sign stuck to my back!_ Light thought, having fought off yet another attempted rapist while walking down the street.

 **"Hyuk. Nice one."**

Light basked in his Master's praise for the number he did on that guy, but resolved that he would figure this out… but later. He had been out too long as it is.

After spending a considerable amount of time with Ryuk, Light had wasted more time at the drycleaners only to find that, yes, those stains weren't ever coming out, so next came finding an identical set of new clothes, and pitching the old ones, to avoid certain uncomfortable questions from ever being asked. Then came apple and uh… alibi shopping. And last but most importantly, Light had had to ditch the train of admirers he had effortlessly acquired—after all he didn't want any of these crazy chicks showing up on his doorstep...

Light stashed the bag of apples out of sight and within easy flying distance from the house.

"This will have to hold you over until tomorrow, okay?" Light whispered. "Just don't be seen."

Ryuk affectionately ruffled his hair **"I'll find the cameras."**

***

 

"Sweetie, you're home late today," Sachiko greeted her son.

"Yeah," Light laughed nervously, "I was hanging out with my girlfriend."

"I knew it!" Sayu squealed.

"Well, when do we get to meet her?" asked his mother.

"I'll introduce you next time." _And by "next time" I mean "never."_

"Dinner's almost ready dear so don't get too absorbed in anything."

"Okay…" Light went up to his room.

**"Hey Light!"**

Ryuk called down from where he was climbing around on the ceiling.

Light smiled at Ryuk, an action he disguised by stretching and mumbled aloud "What a day!"

**"Right you can't talk in here."**

Ryuk looked so sad... This was going to be really hard.

**"I've already found six cameras."**

Light finished up his "stretch" by giving Ryuk an affectionate pat in a move that looked totally natural and sat at his desk with his "alibi." Light had purchased several swimsuit magazines featuring scantily clad girls...

_I already set up my alibi months in advance but they'll make certain conclusions after seeing me in the shower so..._

Light had also purchased several sports magazines featuring bare-chested men...

Confusion. Now that was the whole purpose of this exercise, wasn't it?

So Light concentrated on the swimsuit models with all the excitement and joy of studying a calculus textbook.

***

 

"I can't believe my son is looking at _those_ magazines!"

"It's normal for a seventeen year old..." _who is in serious denial..._ "But it's too convenient. 'I was checking to see if anyone entered my room just because I had these magazines.' That's what he _wants_ us to think."

"Don't tell me you still suspect..."Sure their surveillance had exposed that his son had problems but that didn't necessarily mean...

L idly stirred his tea with his lollipop. "You know I do."

***

 

Ryuk paused in his camera search to look over his shoulder. Light shivered slightly at the comforting feel of Ryuk's claws on his back.

 **"Oh it's _those_ kind of magazines."**

"..."

**"You do realize how this looks after your little session in the shower…"**

_You watched me too!_

**"...which was very hot by the way."**

Light sighed. _No sense getting mad about it. He's a Shinigami; you can't very well judge him by human standards... No, he's more... honest... It's refreshing, really. Still it's embarrassing to think who all must have seen me... L, the police, my... oh God, MY FATHER!_

***

L's eyes were glued to the screen as he watched Light's reaction, presumably to the magazines. Light made a mad dash to the bathroom followed by the sounds of retching as Light kneeled on the bathroom floor and worshipped at the throne of the porcelain god.

L bit his thumb in amusement. _Fascinating..._

***

 

 _Is embarrassment a valid cause of death?_ Light thought as he wiped his mouth off with a shaking hand.

 _Alright, calm down!_

_This... as humiliating as it is, this works to my advantage. If luck is on my side they'll figure that that's all I was trying to hide..._

Light flushed the toilet, brushed his teeth, and returned to his room. He put aside the girlie mags and got out the sports magazines...

 **"You know, that's not a very good alibi if you're just sitting there looking bored."**

Light blushed as Ryuk reached out to touch him, phasing right through his clothes.

**"Hyuk. Need a hand? I promise I won't be seen."**

_Now_ his reactions were authentic... as he was looking at the bare-chested men...

***

L watched Light's reactions with rapt attention "We can conclude from our first day of surveillance... 5% chance that Light is Kira. 100% chance that Light is gay."

The Chief buried his face in his hands.

***

Light sighed regretfully. He really, _really wanted_ to but it was just _too risky..._

"What am I thinking? I shouldn't do this now!" he muttered as he added the mags to his "alibi stash" hidden in his encyclopedia collection.

***

"Oh Light..." his father was so disappointed...

"They missed _all those_ magazines when they searched his room," L sounded annoyed.

_And that is a really simple trick too... What else could they have missed?_

***

"Liiight! Dinner's ready!" His sister called up the stairs.

 **"So? How about _after_ dinner?"** Ryuk asked as he slapped Light's ass as he walked by.

 _Not in the house!_ Light thought wildly. _We can't do it in the house!_

 **"They won't see me, they'll just see you. It can only help your cover. Why else would you keep those magazines? Hyuk hyuk! I saw that other thing you bought. I know you're thinking the same thing."** Light blushed furiously. He had only bought that as a precaution on the off-chance Ryuk couldn't keep his hands to himself. It looked like he would be using it sooner rather than later...

Ryuk took Light's flustered look as a yes. **"Hyuk hyuk. Don't worry, I'll find all the cameras."**

_But... but dad could be watching too..._

And he had other plans... such as eating potato chips...

(But... his kill schedule was already slipping. Wouldn't it be more suspicious if he was suddenly right on schedule the day Light Yagami was put under surveillance?)

 **"They're watching anyway… so why not give _L_ something to watch."**

And misgivings aside _that_ sounded like much more fun...

***

Light entered the dining room to see his sister fangirling over Hideki Ryuuga again.

"Geez, Sayu. Watch the news for once!"

"Tell you what..." Sayu grinned. "I'll change the channel... if you tell me all about who you're seeing."

"No."

Sayu changed the channel to the News.

_Crap! If I watch the news... the entire plan's down the drain!_

"There, I changed the channel! Now you have to!" Sayu insisted.

 _No... wait they didn't broadcast any criminal's names. It was just the human interest segment with the surfing dog. We're safe. The plan is still on._

Light quickly changed it back to Ryuuga and sat down to his bowl of noodles.

"No deal."

"I changed the channel!" She argued.

"Well I never agreed."

"No fair!" Sayu pouted.

"Life isn't fair," Light said around his noodles. "Get over it."

"Light, Sayu..." their mother admonished them.

"What's with the attitude?" Sayu grinned. "Did somebody have a lover's quarrel?"

Light sighed. "No things are great between us I just never seem to have enough time..." Then Light realized what he said and saw his sister grinning... it looked like she was going to get her way, one way or another...

"Who is it, Light?" demanded their mother.

Here is a hint from master liar Light Yagami—when building an elaborate lie, to keep the details straight, keep it as close to the truth as possible. For instance _His name is Ryuk and he's from the Shinigami realm_ becomes: "Her name's Ryoko and she's a foreign exchange student..."

***

L chuckled. "Your son is very clever."

Mr. Yagami hummed a dejected sound as he watched his son lying so skillfully to his own family.

"I meant it as the highest compliment," L said as he popped candies into his mouth. "The conmen I have on my payroll aren't this good, and _that's_ saying something."

"..." Mr. Yagami wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to take that...

***

Light saw he had his mother and sister's full attention.

"How'd you two meet?"

"Well, at the library... we were reviewing each other's writing assignments."

"Boring!" Sayu announced.

"Hey! Do you want to hear this or not?" Light found to his surprise that he actually did want to talk about it, even if it was this deceptive and watered down version of it...

"So…" His mother smiled "What's she like?"

 _He's a seven foot tall demon… and a total beast in bed._

"Well… she's really... exotic and unique... and kind of, you know, Goth..."

"Goth?" "How depressing..."

"No, no, no, no, no—she's not like that!" (Light chuckled as he reminisced on the dances he'd do for **_"Apples!"_** ) "She's like really... cheerful, and hyper, and... I swear sometimes she's on like a permanent sugar high..." ( ** _"Go on, do it! I dare ya! It'll be funny…"_** Well, it was funny in retrospect though it had been painful at the time...) "She's got a great sense of humor and..." ( ** _"I know this is strange for a Shinigami to say"_** Ryuk had said the first time he appeared in Light's bedroom, **_"but I didn't really feel alive."_** ) "She's just in love with life. She just loves having fun," Light sighed wistfully.

Sayu chuckled. "I bet she's real smart like you…"

"Well... her grades aren't as good as mine..."

Sayu laughed. "Well who's are? Mr. Number One nationwide?"

"...But she's really clever. She always has something new to teach me…"

"Wait, she teaches stuff to _you?_ "

"Yeah..." Light chuckled awkwardly. Like all the myriad ways he could have him begging for mercy. "It's been a... humbling experience."

Sayu grinned.

"What exactly do you do together?"

 _Not going there!_ Light cleared his throat. "You know, we just... hang out, we review each other's school work, play video games together... Just… being around her it's just really exciting. She's sweet and understanding and… and she's… she's like my best friend..."

***

 _He seems genuinely happy._ L sucked on his lollipop in thought as he listened to Light talk about his "girlfriend."

_Perhaps… he's not being abused? Yes maybe Kira-chan just enjoys rough sex. That is **definitely** something worth looking into… _

_The case, L, the case..._

***

Light came back to reality to see his mother beaming at him from across the table. "I like her already! She sounds really good for you!"

"Huh?"

"Honey, you're so _serious_ all the time—maybe she'll get you to loosen up a bit!"

Light winced. _Poor choice of words._

"I don't think I need to tell you but... just be safe about it alright?"

Light blushed. Well, they never did use a condom but since it was Ryuk—there was absolutely no chance of catching a disease...

"After all, you're a little young to be starting a family..."

Yeah, _definitely_ no chance of that either.

"...And here I was afraid she was a total nerd like you," Sayu added as she gesticulated wildly with her chopsticks.

Light gaped at his sister.

"No offense..."

"You know, Sayu, it wouldn't _kill_ you to actually _do your own_ homework for once..."

Sayu stuck out her tongue.

"So dear, why all the secrecy?" his mother asked.

"Well... I _really_ like her but... I don't think dad would approve... So can you... maybe _not_ tell dad..."

"Alright..." his mother conceded.

"Yeah, dad's too stubborn... Sure I'll keep it a secret for 5,000 Yen!"

"Sayu!" their mother scolded.

Light sighed and got out his wallet.

 _Yes, that's money well spent... since dad is no doubt watching this **right now.**_

_L will know that I'm lying. Dad will know that I'm lying. They watched me in the shower. They'll know... it's not a girl..._

***

 

L grinned. "It's not a girl."

It's not a girl," The Chief agreed still sounding disappointed. "It's a _man_ named _Ryuu_ that 'acts like he's on a permanent sugar high.'"

L sighed as the Chief was again glaring at him suspiciously.

Really... Sure he consumed a lot of sugar but did he _ever_ act "hyper?"

"I assure you, I'm not dating your son..."

The Chief harrumphed and sipped his coffee.

"Yet anyway..."

The Chief spat out his coffee.

"Yet?" the Chief demanded as L gave him the 'innocent puppy-dog eye' look.

"Well, I've never dated a man before" L said shyly "but... I've done worse for cases. Yes, if this is Kira's weak point it is well worth exploiting."

 _"Exploiting?"_ The Chief repeated furiously.

"Mr. Yagami," L plowed boldly forward. "If the opportunity presents itself can I have your permission to date your son for this investigation?"


	10. Act Natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own the most Brutal of all things... absolutely NOTHING!
> 
> Rec. Soundtrack: "Twisted Transistor" by Korn

"You want to..." The chief sputtered, so furious that L would even ask such a thing he couldn't even form a proper sentence. This wasn't just a matter of "dating his son" (honestly, he was uncomfortable with that idea too but if it was just that he might at least consider it...) but this was using and exploiting his son sexually just to gain information... information that he was sure his son didn't have.

"Just for the investigation... Please consider it." L said around a bite of cheesecake. "Why don't you sleep on it? It's getting late you should probably go on home to your family..."

***

 

 **"There sure are a lot of cameras in _your_ room—I counted sixty four in total!"** Ryuk reported to Light as he put his dishes in the sink.

 _That clinches it, it has to be L—it's obvious he doesn't know any limits!_

**"So I guess I'll understand if you're kind of uh… shy right now. So what's it going to be Light-o?"**

_Fuck it._ The potato chips could definitely wait till tomorrow.

Because Light liked Ryuk's idea much better...

Light managed to somehow walk up the stairs in a controlled fashion (as opposed to say... eagerly running) for the sake of the cameras and locked the door as usual. He then turned on some loud music, retrieved the sports magazines from their hiding place, and stripped naked. Just to mess with L, he piled the clothes over where he knew one of the cameras was. Light then got out the lube and that _thing_ he bought as a precaution... so that his reactions when Ryuk took him would look totally natural. Light got down on the bed on all fours…

***

Upon seeing what Light was doing L dropped his cake plate with a clatter.

***

 

Ryuk could _phase_ through solid objects—if he wanted to he could be "there" and "not there" at the same time so he could easily occupy the _same space_ as that _other_ thing.

Light shivered in anticipation as his Master caressed him with his claws and got into position on top of him. They hadn't been able to talk all afternoon so Ryuk was particularly affectionate and playful tonight. He'd do little things like nip lightly at Light's neck or pinch his nipples with his claws, being careful not to break the skin or leave any trace that could be seen by their unwanted audience, but just enough _touch_ to have him standing straight.

 **"Are you ready?"**

Light let his bangs fall into his face as he nodded (which was disguised as head-banging along with the music).

...And Light turned on the vibrator.

***

 

_Light sure does masturbate a lot for someone in a "happy" relationship. Maybe **that's** what that was in the shower earlier... maybe he recently broke up with his boyfriend? Meaning... he's available... _

L blinked slowly as he realized that he was thinking with the wrong head—he never had that problem before...

 _Though if he **was** really talking to some invisible presence earlier… perhaps he could interact with it in other ways and... No, that's absurd. The Kira I know would **never** risk his operation just to get it off!_

Onscreen Light was on his hands and knees, again assuming that very submissive posture, and whined pathetically as he beat off. That sound went straight to L's cock.

L really was trying to keep his mind on the case... really.

 _But Light isn't acting like his own profile... or like **Kira's** profile for that matter. But I'm not wrong! Is this because he knows he's being watched?_

_Would he go that far?_

_More than likely yes._

_Kira who is holding the world hostage. Kira who seeks to dominate the planet would never be this "submissive"... Is that what he **wants** me to think?_

***

 

On paper it seemed like a perfectly logical plan. But as per usual he didn't really think about the consequences… such as how exactly he would be affected by the dual stimulation of both the toy _and_ the real thing stimulating his prostate. It was so _fast,_ he felt so _full_ and... _Fuck! This is too much!_

**"Don't you dare come until I tell you to, _slave!_ "** Ryuk growled in warning.

Light whimpered as Ryuk teased him, slowly dragged his wing feathers across Light's bare skin.

The sounds shouldn't carry outside this room, especially with the music drowning out the sounds, which was good because Light was getting _very_ vocal as he experienced perhaps his craziest fuck yet… and of course it was all caught on tape from sixty four different camera angles.

Honors student, Amateur detective, Serial Killer, God of the New World, Shinigami Sex Slave, Porn star...

Life certainly takes you interesting places.

...And it was _L_ that was watching.

It was creepy yes, but they'd already seen everything anyway... and shouldn't he act natural while the cameras are in place?

And what Light naturally wanted to do right now was to spend time with Master.

For some reason knowing that L was watching also made it more exciting. Perhaps it was the feeling of danger in knowing that his archenemy had his eyes on him... and the feeling of triumph in knowing that he was at this very moment undoubtedly outsmarting said archenemy. Light didn't think of it as either narcissism or exhibitionism. No, if he let himself think about it at all it was the mere childish thought of: _Enjoying the show, L? Ha ha. I'm having an **awesome time** and you're stuck working! Suck on that L!_

(If Light _knew_ that L _was_ thoroughly enjoying the show—and would _indeed_ "suck on that" if given half a chance—it would have been a totally different story...)

But Light wasn't really thinking about too much right now as he came undone by Ryuk's pounding on top of the buzz from the vibrator coming through and he felt so very over-stimulated. Light bucked wildly and he clawed at the sheets. He arched his back and gave out a loud throaty moan.

***

 

L watched wide-eyed at how very _excited_ Light was getting from (presumably) just the vibrator.

 _On another totally relevant case note: Kira is a total wildcat in the sack... I must personally test this hypothesis as soon as possible..._

_Hello L, this is your brain (you know the thing you are famous for?) ...And **that** is Kira. That is **dangerous** …_

_And wild..._

_So very wild..._

_Not to mention sexy._

_Yes, it's a beautiful... specimen..._

_Something so dangerous shouldn't remain free!_ Insisted L's brain. 

_It needed to be... caged... chained... tamed..._

_Yes... this is a creature that needs to be tamed. Who better than me to do it?_

_Yes... why don't you just... submit to me Kira? And I will be lenient in my punishment..._

L knew that this was unprofessional... but he just couldn't take it anymore. No one was watching _him._ He unzipped his jeans and began to beat off in time with Light...

***

 

As Light felt it building up inside he was so very _excited..._ this felt like the very first time...

(His back itched below the shoulder blades.)

...Like his very first time when he first got his wings and...

_Oh no…_

His wings!

The first time he was so _excited..._ they had exploded out uncontrollably and... if that happened _now_ it was all over.

It would be documented on sixty four different cameras that he _wasn't_ normal. That he had supernatural powers. And with L's little witch-hunt that would probably be enough to detain him as a Kira suspect even though "wings" didn't intuitively go with "the power to remotely kill."

Light quickly turned off the vibrator and withdrew it but Ryuk didn't pause in his actions. Indeed he took that as the okay to become completely solid and quicken his pace. However he seemed to sense Light's problem. Ryuk roughly knocked Light to the bed and squeezed at the base of his shoulder blades.

 **"Keep your wings _in, slave!_ "**

Light had been trying but for whatever reason the order helped considerably.

 **"Now _come_ for me!"**

Light did... hard.

***

"Hey Ryuuzaki, Matsuda and I had a question about document 3A and... _WOAH!_ "

Fortunately for L, neither Aizawa nor Matsuda seemed to notice that they had caught _L_ with his pants down as they were too distracted by what was happening on the screens.

Matsuda immediately got a massive nosebleed and made a mad dash to the bathroom and Aizawa stammered something about having to get home to his family.

 _At least I'm not the only one._ L thought as he watched the reactions of the other taskforce members... _What am I thinking? That isn't a good thing! Because Light is mine! Er... my suspect... Crap, we're all compromised._

***

 

Light's eyes fluttered as he tried hard to stay awake as Ryuk collapsed on top of him, still inside of him. He couldn't help but smile triumphantly. As usual, Ryuk was _amazing..._ and they had done it unseen and undetected by L's surveillance.

Yeah, _definitely_ more fun than eating potato chips.


	11. Out of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own a thing.
> 
> For this chapter... just imagine that this is in like in the same universe as CSI or something where you get instant lab results.

"Ryuuzaki, five petty criminals recently broadcast on the news just died of sudden inexplicable heart attacks!" exclaimed Watari.

L acknowledged this new information... but his eyes never strayed from the monitors showing the peacefully sleeping form of Light Yagami.

 _Now **how** did you pull that off? You're not killing in your sleep or some such nonsense now are you?_

L knew that Kira could control time of death but L didn't think it's possible for Kira to set times of death to _before_ he gained access to that information (otherwise why was he still alive? Why was the Taskforce still alive?)

L chewed on his thumb in agitation and remembered Mogi's report on how Light had shouted _"I don't need your help!"_ to the empty air...

_Could it be… that Kira really does have an accomplice?_

***

 

Ryuk returned from prowling around the neighbors' houses (neighbors who happened to be watching the news) and snuggled up with his sleeping mate.

There was no rule against Ryuk killing humans.

It would in no way affect Light's lifespan.

He didn't do it to "help" Light or support Kira's cause.

It would just... _annoy_ Ryuk considerably if Light was stuck in prison is all... After all, Light was _his._

***

Light slept in the next day and awoke in an exceptionally good mood, feeling perfectly content and totally at peace with the world...

That lasted for all of five minutes.

Because when he came down to the dining room he found that Sayu had brought a friend over and that they were reaching into the cupboard...

"I _love_ barbequed potato chips!"

"Ew, gross! You're so weird, Mari."

_Oh **fuck!**_

This was an unforeseen nightmare scenario. Light couldn't even imagine _how_ he could talk his way out of that one...

_"Well you see Sayu, Mari, Potachi are now like Cracker Jacks. They come with a free prize inside." (That's why they cost 40,000 Yen a bag.)_

_Right..._

Just then Ryuk phased in through the front door (having just returned from raiding the apple stash) and upon seeing Light's horrified look quickly assessed the current situation. He began creeping up behind Mari...

_No! Ryuk don't help me!_

The only thing potentially more incriminating than finding the mini-TV would be _floating_ potato chips.

Fortunately at the last moment Ryuk seemed to realize this and moved to trip Mari instead. The chips went flying out of her hand and Light desperately dove for and caught the bag of chips...

"Hey!" his sister shouted.

"Dammit Sayu! These are _my_ chips! Get your own!" Light shouted as he bolted out the door.

***

L stared in wonder at that extreme reaction... "Light-kun _really_ loves his chips..."

 _The way he reacted... could it be something incriminating? Even... physical evidence?_

L called up Aizawa (who had "stalking duties" today).

"Mr. Aizawa, I don't care how you do it... just seize those potato chips!"

***

"I'm sorry about my brother... I don't know what's come over him. He's usually so polite..." Sayu began apologizing for her brother's strange behavior. Mari, however, was too distracted by the sexy as she replayed that scene over and over in her mind as Light dove after the chips in slow motion like some kind of action hero.

"Your brother is _really_ hot" Mari sighed dreamily.

"..." Well this was awkward.

"Is he available?"

"Mari, you're weirding me out!"

"Is he?" She insisted.

Sayu crossed her arms. "He's already seeing somebody."

"Well, the way I see it he owes me at least a date for taking my chips."

"Mari!" Sayu shouted scandalized as Mari bolted out the door and started chasing her brother down the street...

***

Once one person stared shamelessly chasing him... it seemed like that opened up the flood gates as the neighborhood joined in. This was a nightmare. It was like trying to escape the zombie hoard—only it wasn't exactly his _brains_ they were after...

No time to properly dispose of the evidence, Light stuffed the chip bag down his shirt, and ran like he had all the fiends of hell on his heels as he was pursued down the streets by scores of rabid, screaming fangirls and fanboys (close enough) as well as one very annoyed afro-haired police officer who, try as he might, couldn't even begin to get close enough to search the suspect for the alleged nefarious bag of potato chips. Light sacrificed his jacket to escape someone who had managed to grab him and Aizawa had to pause in his pursuit to wrench what could potentially be some kind of evidence away from the adoring fans. He was also delayed when an apple stand mysteriously overturned spilling the contents everywhere underfoot of the stalker stampede.

When Aizawa sighted Light again he was five blocks away... and loads more people had joined the chase. Aizawa huffed and wheezed as he continued in his pursuit. _Kid can run._

When more admirers spontaneously appeared from the other direction Light took a sharp turn into an alley.

 _What's he thinking?_ Thought Aizawa, _That's a dead end..._

Aizawa could only watch from the middle of the crowd as Light swiftly ascended the chain-link fence (and lost a sneaker to the grasping hands of his stalkers) and enacted an impressive leap from the top of the fence post to the fire escape.

Aizawa winced sympathetically as Light didn't _quite_ make it. He slammed into the side (that was at least bruised ribs) and clung desperately to the edge of the fire escape and struggled, and strained, and clawing desperately until he finally managed to pull himself up and over the edge. He didn't waste any time in running up the stairs to the top of the building (as several frenzied admirers were now attempting to replicate his move).

It was one of those buildings with decorative overhanging balconies... Aizawa knew he couldn't _hope_ to see what was going on up there—if Light really was hiding something there would be plenty of opportunities to _do something_ or dispose of evidence...

"He's headed for the roof. There's nowhere else to go!" Aizawa reported on his headset and forced entry through the building. He ascended the stairs as fast as he could and arrived panting on the roof...

Only a few white feathers drifted along the ground but Light Yagami was nowhere to be found.

***

 _Shit! What the hell was THAT? Alright... it's high time I find out what's going on with me._ Light thought as he flew swiftly through the clouds. He had earlier disposed of the chips and the mini-TV after having set up a couple of deaths to occur at random times. (He was well aware he had called too much attention to himself so it couldn't be helped...)

This wasn't just about this exponential increase in acquired stalkers.

His body wanted sex _all the time..._ Light was beginning to suspect that this Deal was all consuming.

No matter how many times he did it with Ryuk...

It was nothing that Master did... it was just that Light always wanted _more_ and Ryuk was happy to oblige him.

Not only was this causing his kill schedule to slip but... if this keeps up even his grades would begin to suffer and his parents would murder him.

Light was sure that Master had already told him all he was going to tell him about it (or _could_ tell him about it) and though he didn't hold out too much hope... he had to at least try. Even though the cause was magical... there might just be a physiological component that he could track...

However... he couldn't exactly just go to a doctor _"Well doc, I've been feeling really out of control lately, I just can't seem to concentrate on killing, and sometimes my wings itch when I have sex."_

So Light sweet-talked one of the professors at To-oh to allow him access to their medical labs for a "senior project" within five minutes the professor had given him the access key... and his personal phone number.

 **"Light-o? What'cha doin'?"** Ryuk was alarmed and puzzled as Light stabbed himself in the arm with a giant needle.

"I'm running my blood panel."

 **"Aw…"** Ryuk looked disappointed. **"And here I thought maybe you wanted to, you know… here…?"**

Well Light didn't exactly want to leave any... DNA evidence behind... but then again, that's what the industrial grade bleach was for.

"Maybe after?"

 **"Hyuk, alright…"**

Light read off his results—as he suspected his hormone levels were through the roof and on top of that he was giving off extremely potent pheromones. So yes, he did have a mystical "fuck me" sign taped to his back.

But that wasn't the most worrisome thing he found...

"What the _hell_ did you do to me!" Light was absolutely livid.

Ryuk was baffled by Light's reaction. **"I already told you… the Deal will make a willing Slave."**

"You never said it would drive me _insane!_ "

The tests had revealed a dangerous chemical imbalance. If Light didn't know that what he was looking at was his _own_ blood panel he would have thought he was looking at the lab results for a Schizophrenia patient or heavy meth user...

 **"Because… it's not."** Ryuk looked torn. **"There is something I'm _not_ allowed to tell you. But you're smart, I'm sure if you just _think_ about it for a minute…"** Ryuk laid his claws on Light's shoulder and he looked him in the eye.

 **"It's not the sex,"** he assured. **"It's another of your… newer habits… and I'm not making any judgments here but no one has ever _used_ as heavily as you… and as you've already figured out it's well… driving you nuts."**

_What…?_

Light thought hard over what "new habit" of his could possibly be causing this... It took him far longer than it should have to realize...

_The Death Note?_

_I'm a... murder addict?_


	12. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do not own.
> 
> Angst (and monologuing) ahoy...

"Substance abuse hotline?"

"Hello? I... I have a problem..."

"You're doing great. Admitting it is the first step."

"I just... I tried it once because I was bored and well it just kind of... spiraled out of control..."

The overworked social worker hummed sympathetically.

"...and so far I've managed to quit... but it's... it's like it's _calling_ to me and... and I'm so scared I'll slip up and..."

"Hmm... you know sometimes it helps if you pick up a hobby. Something to do with your hands? Have you tried writing? Maybe keeping a diary— Hello?" the social worker asked in confusion as he heard the sound of the caller headdesking followed by dial tone.

*** 

 

 **The To-Oh medical lab, One week ago**

_I'm a murder addict._

_No._

_This... can't be true. It just can't!_

_Is Master lying to me? But... **why** would he lie to me? What purpose would that serve? Master loves to watch me kill! So why would he lie about something like this? Come to think of it... _

_**"Work too hard... not good for you…"** (Come to bed dear...)_

_**"Now isn't there something else you'd rather be doing…?"** _

_Was Master trying to tell me… all this time?_

_No... this... this just can't be!_

_Wait... maybe there's an error in the test?_

_Impossible._

_I ran the test myself! I do not make mistakes! Maybe it's the equipment? (I checked the equipment—it was working fine!)_

But just to be sure Light ran the test again... and again.

Ryuk looked over his shoulder with some concern. **"Are you trying to bleed yourself dry, Light-o?"**

_No... the same results..._

_There is no other possibility. No other factor... The Notebook..._

_Using the Notebook did this?_

_But I didn't notice any adverse effects!_

_In fact ever since I started using it I've felt... happier, more confident..._

_And writing in the Notebook is really fun... It's exciting. Really the only thing comparable is... sex._

_Why the HELL didn't I notice this sooner?_

_(Well you had nothing to compare it to before...)_

_It must be true. The Notebook is driving me insane..._

_Or am I already insane? Is the damage already done? Is there any coming back from this?_

_I don't... I don't **feel** insane. I feel great... **fantastic.** _

_But if I am insane how would I know?_

_And what happens when a God goes mad? Does He abandon his Children?_

_No! This is my duty! I was Chosen by fate to rid the world of Evil! Why else would this Notebook fall into my hands? Who else would be smart enough to pull this off? Who else could have come this far?_

_I can't just turn my back on my responsibilities just because... (It's hurting me) how **selfish** is that? Didn't I say I'd sacrifice my mind and soul if I had to? What's my mind compared to the good I could do? _

_But... wouldn't it be irresponsible to continue **knowing** that my judgment is impaired? I shouldn't pass judgment. I could make... mistakes. I could kill innocents! _

_But... I always knew that there would be sacrifices... I've already come this far. What are a few lives sacrificed compared to the good I could do?_

_No. No. No. No. NO!_

_What the hell am I thinking? How GOOD is it to sacrifice innocent lives? When exactly did people become... things?_

_But what's the **right** thing to do?_

_The world NEEDS to be fixed!_

_How else could I—_

_Could I ever trust anyone else to handle this responsibility?_

_No. No one else could ever handle this! If I couldn't handle this..._

_And... and all these greedy, selfish, USELESS PEOPLE! They wouldn't use it to help the world! They'd only use it for themselves!_

_Who else other than me has the intelligence, the determination, the sense of justice to...?_

_L._

_If I had to pick a successor to Kira... it would have to be L._

_But damn that would never work!_

_Yes I can just see it now—how **that** offer would go:_

_"Join me! We can rule together!"_

_"Why thank you Kira, let me repay your generous offer with this snazzy orange jumpsuit and matching bracelets for lifetime residents."_

_And even if I found someone who could succeed me... this would just drive them nuts too!_

_I'm the only one who **could** do it... the one perfect God who could rule this world and guide it correctly and... _

_I'm NOT PERFECT! I'm INSANE!_

_Face it. This entire plan hinged on me and I've become... unhinged._

_I've... fallen. I've... failed (I NEVER FAIL!)_

_What am I supposed to do now!_

_Can I really turn my back on this responsibility?_

_But... is it really working?_

_All I wanted was a peaceful world so that... good people didn't have to live in fear!_

_So that Dad would come home for once (Dad isn't working any less. He's working harder—trying to catch me.)_

_So that I wouldn't have to worry about my little sister getting assaulted walking home. (The streets aren't any safer... I know this for a fact!)_

_It's... its hopeless!_

_But... but there's **no other way!** _

_All this Evil in the world..._

_If I stop now... what was it all **for** then?_

_All those deaths!_

_All those people that I..._

_I..._

Light didn't notice when he started crying. He only noticed when he was encircled in Ryuk's arms as the Shinigami embraced him.

**"Oh Light-o."**

"I'm scared, Master," Light sniffled.

**"I'm… sorry."**

_I don't know what you were before I met you. But I do know I ruined you. I'm a Shinigami—it's just… what I do. I destroy things. I'm very good at it, I love doing it, and I have never regretted it… until now._

"If I hadn't…"

Ryuk was silenced by Light's smoldering stare. "Master... I would never regret meeting you."

 _Oh Light-o._ He never ceased to be interesting.

Ryuk gently massaged Light's back.

 **"It's just a tool, Light-o…"**

Light looked up questioningly as Ryuk wiped his tears away.

**"The Notebook. It's just a Shinigami tool to extend our lifespans. That's all it is. Just… _one_ of your tools." **

_Master is right. The notebook... it's just a tool._

_(It's a tool... and it's a **trap.** ) _

_But I have other tools._

_I can... I can still fix the world. (I can still fix this.. I can still fix **me.** ) _

_I have my mind (or what's left of it...)_

_I have my connections._

_I have my powers (even these side-effects... I can use these to my advantage!)_

_And I have time now..._

_Lots and lots of time..._

_And most importantly, I have Master._

_I can... I can do this!_

_I'll fix this world without the Death Note!_

_It's okay..._

_It's going... it's going to be okay._

_Only..._

_One little detail..._

_I'm insane..._

Ryuk looked on in concern as Light laughed madly and here he thought Light was calming down...

 **"Light-o… _Snap out of it!_ "**

"I'm insane." Light said dejectedly.

 **"You know, I kind of guessed since the moment I met you… I don't hold it against you."**

"I'm _INSANE!_ How can I be sure you're even here, Master? That I'm not just talking to myself?"

Ryuk squeezed him close and nuzzled into his neck. **"I assure you, I'm quite real."**

Light giggled. "That sounds like something my hallucination would say."

Ryuk growled and roughly pushed Light to the floor beneath him.

 **"Here Light-o, let me _show you_ I'm real."** Ryuk rumbled as he captured his mouth with his own and Light tasted Ryuk's familiar and heady taste (unsurprisingly he tasted vaguely of apples).

Light hissed in anticipation as Ryuk lightly traced his claws across his skin. Light groaned as he felt Ryuk move against him.

Ryuk slowly teased him, scissoring his claws inside of him, driving Light into a frenzy.

 **"I'm here, Light-o. I'm right here."**

Light met Ryuk's heated stare.

"Prove it."

Ryuk did... quite thoroughly.

As Ryuk pounded into that spot again... Light thought _Oh yeah... **Definitely REAL.**_

"Oh Master..." Light clung desperately to Ryuk, his rock, his anchor... his very _real_ Master, friend, and lover. Light moaned and let his wings unfurl as Ryuk brought him explosively over the edge and filled him with his seed.

Ryuk looked down concernedly as he hung above the teen.

 **" _Now_ do you believe I'm real?"**

Light gazed up at Ryuk passionately through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Light grinned. "You know, I think I might need some more convincing..."


	13. Cold Turkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still don't own.

L watched in annoyance as Light sauntered back home from wherever he had been hiding all day having once again effortlessly eluded his tails. L was about ready to resort to Plan B--drug Light in his sleep and implant a sub-dermal transmitter on his person to better observe a Kira in his natural habitat (only L had yet to get the Chief to sign off on those release forms.)

L noticed that Light had taken to wearing a hooded sweatshirt whenever he went out—possibly in an attempt to avoid the notice of his many admirers. L had heard Aizawa's report. That was an... interesting phenomenon.

Light was indeed... popular. (Or perhaps this was just a case of mistaken identity... maybe Light had been mistaken for some boy band singer?)

Well... it seemed it wasn't just him. It wasn't just the taskforce. It was _EVERYONE._

And Light could effortlessly lose his tails.

Light mysteriously _disappeared_ from the top of a building.

Light talked to himself when he thought he wasn't being observed.

Kira killed when Light was sleeping ("He _must_ be cleared!" Insisted the Chief) so Light might have an accomplice.

Light is or was in a secret relationship (possibly abusive) with a man named Ryuu (possibly the accomplice? Possibly the _"Master?"_ )

There was also a new phenomenon... Light was now taking frequent showers as well as constantly making use of "alone time" (L had all the tapes and reviewed them again and again... for the sake of the case of course.)

Taken together... all these facts began to take the shape of something definitively... supernatural.

(L well and truly did not like this...)

Meanwhile L had the Taskforce searching through Light's known associates (boys... and girls on the extremely unlikely off-chance that it really was a girl) searching for the mysterious Ryoko/Ryuu based on the rather vague description Light had given his family. It gave them something to do. L didn't really expect to find a result because for one thing, though Light was extremely popular, he didn't seem to be particularly close to _anyone._ (It was something that L noticed early on and had significantly raised his Kira percentage accordingly.) Also it seemed that if Light wanted something hidden it would _stay_ hidden.

Like the fact that he was Kira.

It was only one week since the cameras were installed but Light was already, suspiciously in the clear.

The pace of the killings had slowed to a crawl but a few deaths continued to occur, always when Light was either sleeping or preoccupied, and L was no closer to exposing Light as Kira or uncovering how he killed...

Onscreen Light changed out of his shirt, revealing his bare chest (healing but obviously marked by the mystery lover.) It was a hot day, and sweat rolled down his bared chest, down his abs, down into the waistband of his jeans...

L groaned at the sight.

Yes, he had no choice. If he wanted answers he would have to date Kira for this investigation. It was a small sacrifice to make for the good of mankind.

L already had it all planned out. He would reveal himself as L... and Light being Kira would do anything if he thought he could gain L's real name—including agreeing to go out with him… and then Light would fall in love with him and confess to being Kira, and L would arrest him. The plan was foolproof.

L noted with some interest that Light seemed slightly agitated (though again the cues were so subtle—what L saw as "agitated" would appear as sociopathically calm to anyone else) and that he kept checking his watch...

Suddenly all the monitors flickered out and the room was filled with static.

***

 

The EMP device he had constructed would take out all electronics in his neighborhood including L's surveillance cameras but still he had to work quickly.

Light defused the bomb trap in his desk and with a shaking hand retrieved the notebook.

 _No turning back. This is good-bye._

He couldn't _forfeit ownership._ That was unthinkable. Then he'd lose Master.

But he _could_ put it out of reach where he didn't have easy access to it.

 _I won't use it._

_I—I'll just keep a scrap in my watch... just for emergencies. (I won't use it.)_

_But… I don't intend to use it. I'm not fit to use it. I don't deserve to use it. (I won't.)_

Light stuffed the Notebook in his jeans, grabbed his bookbag, put his hood up as he had taken to doing when going out in public and walked out the front door.

***

 

"Ukita what's going on down there? We lost the video feed. Ukita, do you copy?"

Whatever knocked out the cameras had apparently also knocked out communications on Ukita's end so he ended up commandeering someone's cellphone. He followed Light as he wound his way through the city.

"Ryuuzaki... Ryuuzaki are you there? I think he's doing something. I'm following him."

"DO NOT LOSE HIM!"

"Roger that." Ukita moved swiftly but made a conscious effort to stay concealed. After all, he had met the Chief's son before and there was a chance that Light would recognize him... (and if L was right...)

Just then a squealing sound could be heard coming from down the street...

Apparently Light had been recognized by his fans. Light bolted down an alley.

Ukita raced after him from across the street, determined to learn the Yagami boy's secret. Ukita got his wish. He was at just the right angle to see down the alleyway...

"My god. What _ARE_ you?"

Ukita fell to his knees as the "angel" took flight before him.

"Ukita? What is it?" L demanded.

"Ryuuzaki... I don't believe..." Ukita stammered barely able to form a coherent thought faced with the brain-breaking sight before him "he's not... he's got wi—"

Ukita was so disturbed by this sight he didn't notice he was currently kneeling in the middle of the street... in the path of an oncoming bus.

***

 

Light put the Notebook in protective overwrap to prevent weather damage and sealed it into a metal box. He moved the boulder and slid the box into the crevice in the sheer face of the mountain. It would be very _inconvenient_ for him to travel all the way out here again (though he would have to visit it occasionally to maintain his ownership). It would also be nigh impossible to access for anyone without wings.

 _There. Out of sight, out of mind._

***

 

As Light walked home he paused upon seeing the news broadcast on the jumbotron.It was of a thrill killer who slaughtered whole families for fun and he was going to get away with it just because they couldn't find the murder weapon.

Before Light even knew what he was doing he had clicked his watch open and had nearly finished writing the man's name before he caught himself.

_NO!_

_But... He deserves it!_

_Didn't I decide...? I am not fit to judge!_

_Just... one more time... just once more... what's one more...?_

_NO!_

Light crumpled up the scrap with a shaking hand and disposed of it.

_I thought... I thought I could handle this... just one little scrap! But it's... it's just too much of a temptation._

_But he's guilty._

Light had noticed something familiar in that brief flash of the crime scene...

 _He..._

***

 

Hideki Ide sighed. Oh yes that was a brilliant career move—storming out on working with the great detective L. He should have just swallowed his pride... because Ide was regretting that rather impulsive decision. Now he was stuck _here_ having to listen to the usual weirdoes and whack jobs...

The phone rang. _Speaking of which..._

"NPA tipline."

A filtered voice came through demanding "The Aki Rei case. Did _anyone_ think to check his desk?"

"What?"

"His desk! The top-right drawer. There's a hidden compartment. That's where he stashed the gun."

"Who is this? " Ide demanded.

"Please, just... check his desk. Trust me! It's there!"

"Wait, can I get your name... how did you... Hey!"

The caller had already hung up.

Light slid down the side of the phone booth and buried his face in his hands.

***

 

Ryuk looked over Light's shoulder with interest as Light bought something from a shady looking man on a street corner.

 **"Light-o… What are those?"** Ryuk peered curiously at the bottle of ill-gotten pharmaceuticals.

 **"Anti-psychotics..."** _Allegedly._

 **"Oh! Oh! I think I know what this is! Something on your sister's Soap Opera… Self-medicating? Right? Right? Oh.."** Then Ryuk remembered how that episode ended... **"Uh this is a bad idea, isn't it? I mean… maybe you should see like… an actual doctor…"**

"And tell him what? What explanation could I give? And I'd risk exposure or at the very least getting locked up... So no thanks."

Light removed two pills from the bottle.

"I'll be... kind of... _out of it_ when I'm taking these... so if I don't respond to you, that's why..."

 **"These things are just going to screw you up even more aren't they?"**

Ryuk took his silence and downcast eyes as a yes.

 **"Don't, Light."**

Light brought the pills up to his mouth with a trembling hand...

**"As your Master I order you. You will _not_ take those. You will flush them— _NOW!_ "**

Light was compelled to obey and flushed them down the nearest public toilet.

" _Ryuk!_ "

 **"Pardon me if I don't want to see my mate becoming a vegetable!"**

"But Master... It's only proper. Delusional psychopaths should be medicated, don't you think?"

 **"You're not _using it_ anymore! You're not a danger to _anyone!_ "**

Light ran his hand through his bangs in obvious distress as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Really? When I come across _any_ problem my first instinct is "kill it." I keep reaching for a pen! It's only a matter of time before I _snap_ and just kill someone with my bare hands!"

Ryuk sighed. **"Why must you _always_ go to extremes? What happened to not passing judgment anymore?"**

"What? I'm not—"

 **"You _are!_ Because _this!_ This is not about you _getting better!_ This is about you _punishing yourself!_ What about changing the world for the better? You know, you becoming a vegetable won't help _anyone!_ "**

Light muttered something that sounded like "One less crazy in it..."

Ryuk smacked him with the back of his hand.

Light gaped up at Ryuk in shock. Ryuk's gaze softened and he got down on one knee so that they were at eye level. His claws fell on Light's shoulder.

 **"Light-o. You need to take a step back… just… relax for a minute. Surely you've realized… you're as much Shinigami as you are human. We operate on different standards. And you're young. So very young…"**

"Master?"

Ryuk sighed as he gathered Light up in his lap and ran his claws through Light's hair. **"No matter how much you think you've screwed up… No one's going to even care in a thousand years… Hell you don't even have to wait that long. Hundred years… twenty years… _five years._ This whole thing will become like one big joke for late night comedians."**

His words and his touch were comforting. "You're saying... it doesn't matter."

 **"It matters to humans I suppose. It doesn't matter to Shinigami. So for the sake of what's left of your sanity and mine I suggest you "be" a Shinigami for a while."**

"Be a Shinigami?"

 **"Yeah, and do you remember what I told you Shinigami do?"**

"Kill?"

**"Well yes smartass, but I'm not suggesting you fall off the wagon. You see, what Shinigami do with eternity is hang out, play games, sleep, laugh at human misery, and, most importantly, not give a crap. I see you, I _live_ with you. You spend so much time trying to meet everyone's expectations, doing what you _think_ other people want you to do… that you have nothing left for you."**

Light looked horrified. "Are you saying I shouldn't care about...?"

 **"No, I'm just saying live for yourself for once in your life."**

Light buried his face in Ryuk's chest as he realized... "Master... I'm not even sure I know how."

Ryuk laughed as he brushed the bangs out of Light's eyes. **"You need me to give you an assignment or something? If you're grabbing for a pen anyway why not do what that nice man on the hotline suggested and keep a diary, a _normal_ diary, or just write about whatever pleases you. Don't you think that might help take the edge off?"**

 _Well if it keeps me from killing anyone else... it's worth a try, I guess..._

"Master... " Light snuggled against Ryuk. "Thank you Master."

 **"Hyuk. You're mine, you know. How do you expect to keep me happy if you're miserable all the time?"**

"You know Master..." Light looped his arms around Ryuk's neck. "I suppose I can think of one self-indulgent activity..."

 **"Hyuk… Well _someone_ has a one-track mind."** Ryuk chuckled as he worked his hands under Light's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: R.I.P. Hirozaku Ukita.


	14. Idiot Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't own.

**"Light-o... is this really _taking it easy?_ "** Ryuk sighed as he watched Light studying in the library. He was pouring over a stack of newspapers trying to discern some clue...

"There's another Kira..." Light whispered and pointed out the deaths that had occurred while he had been preoccupied.

 **"Huh? Oh… OH! Hyuk. That was me. Hyuk hyuk. Yeah, I offed a couple humans. I needed to feed. No big deal, right?"**

Light sighed and reminded himself. _He's a Shinigami._ "Right." _Wait... is that really why...?_

 **"But… I think my lifespan should be good for a good while now so I can stop, for now, if it's bothering you…"**

_As I thought... Ryuk..._ Light lamented that this was a public place. He'd have to be sure to _thank_ Ryuk later…

As Light briefly scanned the papers… something else caught his eye he made yet another phone call. "...She murdered her husband," The now familiar filtered voice informed Mr. Ide.

"You again? Wait—don't hang up! How the hell did you _know?_ On _any_ of them? Who _are_ you?"

"I told you, I'm just a concerned citizen..."

"Am I speaking to L?" Ide demanded.

 _What the fuck?!_

"No."

"Then would it be possible for us to meet?"

Light sighed. "I have to go..."

Ide spoke quickly. "Wait, you're not in any trouble... Could you at least could you give us some way we can contact you? At least give me a name?"

Ide realized he was talking to the dial tone. _The NERVE of this guy!_

Whoever this guy was, he was an arrogant asshole. However he was a very _talented_ arrogant asshole—Ide's department had benefited considerably from the tips of said arrogant asshole. Indeed, the rumors were already beginning to circulate that his division had their own "L" (who in Ide's opinion was a much renowned… arrogant asshole.) That's why he had asked but...

No.

His tipster was just as arrogant as L. But there was a difference.

It was well known that L charged exorbitant rates to solve difficult cases that he was personally interested.

But this guy would take on any case and with his current solve rate must have been working tirelessly—and he was doing it for free.

Moreover he just gave the tips. He had yet to get in the way of or step on the police's authority...

Ide decided that whoever his tipster was that he liked him better than L...

He was still an asshole though—now Ide hated him more because he was making them all look bad.

Bottom line though—the Deputy Director had agreed with Ide's assessment... if they could just recruit _this guy_ they would no longer be forced to rely on L.

***

 

**Later:**

Ide startled as his computer screen went blank—his computer was being hacked!

 _"Don't panic. Me again. You wanted contact info..."_

The screen displayed a disposable cellphone number and an e-mail account...

 _"They're untraceable so don't even bother."_

Ide sighed. _Just like L..._

Ide called up the new number.

"Yes, this is great," Ide said sarcastically. "I think we're finally making progress! Now... how about a name?"

"I told you this line is for emergencies! And I don't think so..."

Ide sounded annoyed. "You're just like L! You hide behind a computer screen while real cops are in real danger!"

"Would you prefer I was 'fighting alongside you'? I told you. I'm a civilian. I believe that would be illegal."

"I just want some kind of insurance. You could be like... some kind of serial killer for all I know."

"You're very suspicious aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be if some stranger comes along—demonstrates that he can easily access the police server, _that's_ illegal by the way, and shows extensive knowledge of the criminal mind—how do I know you didn't commit those crimes?"

"Well, you found the true culprits didn't you?"

"Yes but..."

"There you go. Look I know how you feel but this is for _your_ protection as much as mine."

"You know if you don't give me a name I'll have to make one up. Trust me—you wouldn't like that."

"I don't care what you call me as long as you continue to take my calls."

"I just need... something..." Ide pressed. "Some guarantee that I'm not making some... deal with the devil!"

The filtered voice seemed amused. "If that's what you think then you can call me... Light-bringer."

Ide grinned. _I knew it._ "Using your real name as an alias? Very clever _Yagami-kun._ "

There was an awkward pause... just a bit too long... _Gotcha._

"How long..."

"It was just a hunch. Now confirmed."

 _Dammit!_ He couldn't believe that he just fell for a stupid trick like that!*

"I may not be as smart as you but I'm not an idiot. You never call during school hours. Just how many genius high school students with a knowledge of police procedure are out there?"

"Well me and Kira I suppose..."

"Right..."

_There's no way that he is Kira. Would Kira ever make a remark like **that?** Besides why would Kira ever need to bother with someone like me?_

"Now you know why I took steps… If dad finds out I'm working cases we'll _both_ get in trouble."

Yes, this was much better. Light Yagami was well-known and respected among the police. The Chief's son, the prodigy (still an arrogant asshole but at least now Ide had a face to put to it...)

Ide didn't really understand why the Chief had been holding out on this level of talent. Light was more than mature enough to handle it. They could always write it off as a job shadow or internship project--that's all this was. He was just helping the Chief's son get a jump start on his career...

And most importantly their department no longer had to rely on L.

As an added plus Ide now felt he had leverage—if he ever felt threatened by their "anonymous" consultant he could always threaten to tell "daddy."

"Your secret is safe with me. We look forward to working with you, _Light-bringer._ "

***

 

The killings had stopped.

The killings had stopped while Light Yagami was still under surveillance.

However if L tried to take Light in there was no way to prove it one way or another. Especially considering that the killings had continued while Light had been obviously preoccupied. He was already cleared as far as most of the Taskforce was concerned... because they were already compromised. Indeed the more they watched Light, the more the rest of the taskforce was becoming totally convinced of his innocence. Extensive investigation of Light over the past month had only revealed Light as a total paragon of virtue.

"The kid volunteers in soup kitchens!" Aizawa exclaimed.

"That sounds to me like someone has a guilty conscience..." _Oh what could Light-kun have done that was so horrible? Gee that's a tough one—let me think for a minute._ However, L's plea for sanity was ignored. Even the apparent mental health issues they had observed while watching the Yagami boy were met with the excuse that "Geniuses have quirks," (with pointed looks in L's direction.)

Most of the Taskforce was in favor of "pursuing other leads" as they observed "no change" in Light's behavior…

They didn't... but L did...

The way he carried himself was different. The swagger was gone. His shoulders seemed to sag when he thought no one was watching... Something was obviously bothering him.

It was also clear he wasn't sleeping well.

Then as the month progressed and the killings trickled to a halt Light became more carefree... as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Very suspicious.

However L couldn't even get the Chief to agree to replace and reinstall the cameras which had been damaged after their equipment was fried. (To L that was also, quite obviously, Light's doing...)

The Taskforce observed that Light continued to go out a lot but again excused his behavior "He's a popular young man. Of course he would go out and socialize..."

That he was able to so easily lose his tails had yet to be explained away. However the obstructionist taskforce was still against his tracker plan, though with the death of Ukita L had finally got them to at least agree to a direct confrontation plan (which was, in actuality, the same as "the date plan"). He would begin directly stalking Light during the entrance exams. Ukita must have seen _something_ in his final moments. ( _"What ARE you?"_ ) L was determined—he would uncover the truth.

L stacked his sugar cubes as he ruminated over another worrying matter...

Deputy Director Kitamura was bragging that the NPA no longer needed to rely on L for help... that they had their own "L," a consulting detective known as Light-bringer, who was "just as good and far easier to work with..."

L sighed, _Just what I need at a time like this—another detective war._

He still hadn't caught Kira. Until then his credibility would be hurting and it would be far too easy for some upstart to step in and try and take his place. (Not that he could, L was sure, no one was as good as him... but it was still damn annoying.)

Wait... _Light_ -bringer?

 _It **couldn't** be..._

But the timing fit too well.

 _Well, well, could it be that Kira-chan has just found a new hobby?_

L knew his own psychological profile was similar to Kira's but to independently come to use the same tactics... _that_ was just uncanny.

But it made sense.

That _Kira_ , fanatical, childish Kira, just _stopped_ was unthinkable...

_Yes... You continue to challenge me. The game is still on._

It was Criminology 101. Serial killers kill because there is something fundamentally missing or flawed in their psychological make-up... There is a _need_ to kill. But then Kira wasn't a typical serial killer. He used _supernatural_ means. So what if Kira suddenly lost his powers? Would he take to the streets, knife in hand in an attempt to purge the world of evil or would he do... this? This seemed more like Kira's style...

 _But there would still be an urge... How do you control your urges? Maybe you **will** start killing the old-fashioned way and then we can finally catch you and see you executed._

L sighed to himself. For some reason the thought of that happening was… disappointing.

 _There will be other cases,_ L reminded himself as he again reviewed the footage of his (dangerous, beautiful) nemesis in his private moments.

_I WILL catch you Kira, it's only a matter of time..._

L didn't expect to find anything but since they were going to gain entry to remove the cameras and bugs anyway... they might as well try and search his room again...

***

 

 **"The cameras are gone! All of them! Every single one!"**

Ryuk could see Light had that controlled look meaning that something was really wrong.

 **"Hey, isn't that a good thing? Light-o! What's the matter?"**

The reason soon became apparent... because Light had lifted the false bottom off his drawer and...

Light stated calmly. "My diary is gone."

***

 

"We did as you asked and searched his room again when we took the cameras out. We didn't find anything suspicious..." Mogi reported.

L sighed as he dropped sugar cubes in his cup in deep meditation. _Even if they **did** find something would they report it to me? Can I even trust the Taskforce?_

***

 

 _Someone has my diary._ Light thought with dawning horror.

Well, he had prepared for this scenario. Honestly, he was _expecting_ this to happen...

 **Earlier:**

Light sat on the park bench scribbling madly in his new diary (the "normal" diary). Ryuk lounged next to him, head propped up on one arm and he idly peered over Light's shoulder. Ryuk snorted upon seeing what Light was writing...

 **"'The demon king roughly dragged her heavy shoulders down to the bed. Her red hair splayed messily around her head, red like that of a demon's. It only made sense that she would find her true love with one. Eyes like twin-moons gazed down above her as he took her roughly and…' Er… creative writing not your strong-suit Light-o?"**

Light scowled as he continued to scribble on the page and whispered in response "Of course I can write better than this! I wouldn't get perfect marks if I couldn't..."

 **"Okay then… so why…?"**

"Simple. I don't want anyone reading my diary... So I am writing it as total drivel so that no one will read it."

**"Mission accomplished. Your character is a total Mary Sue."**

Light gave Ryuk a questioning look that he would even know the term...

 **"I am bored and we have Internet access. You do the math. Anyway yeah… Hikari Ryuuga here… from what I've seen so far she's a genius, and an excellent fighter and tactician and she can do no wrong, and she's "unearthly beautiful" and everyone loves her and… oh I get it… she's _you._ "**

"She is not!"

 **"She's like you after an operation."**

Light sighed. "If you must know, I based her off Ms. Maki!"

 **"Alright, she's like if you and Ms. Maki had a kid."**

"Oh god! The images!"

Ryuk laughed. **"At least make it a guy, seeing you as a girl is weirding me out."**

"I told you it's a work of fiction. It isn't about us."

 **"Sure it isn't."** Ryuk then coughed and it sounded suspiciously like 'last night.' **"Why is it a she? I didn't think that was your thing..."**

"No it's not... it's just..." I wanted to make it less obvious that it's about us... "Het is a wider market if I ever want to publish it."

**"Do you ever intend to publish it?"**

"Hell no."

Ryuk grinned. **"Make it a guy."**

Light sighed and began going through what he had already written, switching "she" to "he."

**"Might want to work on the purple prose too…"**

***

 

_There is nothing incriminating in my "diary." Just... it includes private thoughts I don't exactly want to share… especially with the likes of L..._

_But at least now I'll be able to tell who has been in my room. They won't be able to keep a straight face..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> * Well, during the Yotsuba arc Light does fall for the "you just told me trick" (the dangers of underestimating your opponent...)


	15. Close Encounters of the Awkward Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own!

"Master, what's this?" Light looked up from his research when he saw Ryuk had just returned from wherever he had disappeared to and had brought with him a little package. Ryuk's grin widened.

 **"Happy birthday, Light!"** *

"You remembered..."

**"Of course! Also I think congratulations are in order. Hyuk, you're one month clean!"**

Light opened the package... and well... it wasn't really his usual style... but Light was touched really. It seemed appropriate somehow.

Ryuk looked (adorably) nervous. **"I didn't really know what to get you."**

"Ryuk... thank you, Master," Light hugged the Shinigami. "It's perfect. Of _course_ I'll wear it."

Well now he would _have_ to wear it... but perhaps playing the role of "obedient son" so well had made him seem more suspicious—wasn't a "normal" teenager supposed to engage in acts of petty rebellion? Yes, he'd wear it. It was time to practice that whole "not giving a crap" thing.

***

 

" _Oniisan_ , just what _are_ you wearing?" Sayu gaped at her brother in shock.

"What does it look like?"

"Dad's not going to like that," she cautioned.

Light shrugged. "Dad's not here."

"You're going to be in _so much trouble_ when dad gets home..."

Light rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because wearing one is such a crime against humanity."

Sayu made a face. "It should be, at the very least you should be detained by the fashion police."

"It was a birthday gift from a very good friend of mine. It would be rude not to wear it."

Light walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Help me out with this mom," Sayu pleaded.

Sachiko appraised the fashion crime in question... "Sweetie it looks very... feminine."

Light shrugged. "That's the style these days."

"You know, I think Light might be trying to tell us something," Sayu audibly whispered.

_Nope. No way. Not today._

***

 

"Student number 162! Sit properly in your chair!"

Light paused in his test-taking and causally glanced behind him to see the cause of the disturbance. It was an odd-looking guy... sitting oddly. And he was intently staring at him, too. Light shrugged it off. Sure there was a weird man staring at him but that was nothing new. Yeah it was only that weirdo... and the _ENTIRE CLASSROOM._ Light had enacted a brilliant strategy known as "just avoid eye-contact." Yeah, that was working great so far...

***

 

L openly appraised his Kira suspect with unconcealed wonderment...

Conservative black dress shirt, khaki slacks, red jacket... _silver-chained heart-shaped earring!_

 

***

 

**Earlier:**

**"I filched it from Hot Topic,"** Ryuk announced cheerily as Light put it on. **"Now we can match!"** **

***

L unconsciously leaned in closer and continued his staring. What was the meaning of this earring? On Light Yagami no less, one who was usually so obsessed with making good impressions? Was he coming out? Perhaps L _could_ be more forward with the date plan...

***

 

As the students were filing out of the exam center the P.A. system demanded that "Students number 159 and 162, report to the principal's office immediately!"

Light was puzzled. _What's this about?_

 

***

 

"This is _RIDICULOUS!_ " Light announced upon learning why he had been called to the principal's office along with the odd-looking guy from earlier. Apparently they were the only students who were able to finish the test (and not only finish it, but finish it with perfect scores in all subjects) and in academic administrator logic that meant they must have cheated.

Light sighed. This was hardly the first time this had happened to him. He knew he just had to play their little game, just... retake the test; jump through all their little hoops to prove that he is innocent. But still...

L bit his thumb. This wasn't good. He had intended to make his first move at the Entrance Ceremony and as such he hadn't even really scripted his introduction yet...

Maybe Light would ignore his presence...

"Can you believe this?" Light said to him.

_No such luck... He's talking to me..._

Light continued in his rant. "Well I guess it's as the saying goes about how the nail that sticks up gets hammered down..."

The odd-looking boy continued to stare at him.

"Right..." Light cleared his throat.

L had watched Light plenty of times on camera but here he was... in the flesh. L gulped. He had underestimated the... effect this would have on him.

 _My SUSPECT is talking to me,_ L reminded himself. _Say something!_

Alas L's brain had gone on vacation again as the first thing out of his mouth was:

"Did it hurt?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you fell from heaven?" L mentally face-palmed almost as soon as the world's lamest pickup line left his mouth, clueless to the paranoia he had induced in his prime suspect.

_Who is this guy? What does he…? Does he… **know?**_

Light subconsciously squirmed as his wings suddenly felt awkward under his skin. But he quickly shook it off. It was a fairly common, if lame, pickup line. Since Light had started wearing the earring he had noticed fewer girls had approached him... but he was getting propositioned by more guys. Yeah, that's all this was surely, it was unlikely there was any hidden meaning behind it.

But for the first time Light really _looked_ at the boy sitting next to him. He was pale, gangly, almost _Shinigami_ -like in appearance, and he was like the total antithesis to what Light had been raised to view as proper dress, proper etiquette, proper behavior...

 _I see now, Master... "Not giving a crap..." **this** is how it's done._

Light saw that he wasn't even wearing socks...

_Stop **judging,** dammit! You don't know! Maybe he **does** give a crap. Maybe he just comes from a poor family or something. _

_Appearances can be deceiving. I know this better than anyone._

_Think for a moment. He **matched my score...** that's why he's here. **That's** never happened before... _

_Well he seems, as Master would put it, interesting..._

Light laughed awkwardly when the man who just hit on him continued to unabashedly stare at him.

"Sorry..." L said quickly.

The stranger's social awkwardness was... charming, really.

"No, it's okay... Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Light Yagami," Light offered his hand and L shook it.

"Hideki Ryuuga."

 _How peculiar._ Light chuckled."Like the popstar?"

"Yes, like the popstar."

"Sorry, you must get that all the time."

"No, not really."

They were interrupted when the proctor returned with another version of the test for them to take...

They were finally cleared after getting perfect scores... time and again.

Light looked to Ryuuga with awe. It was true. Here was someone who could match him academically...

"That's amazing!"

"Thank you." L said as he retrieved his test, holding it by the tips of his fingers.

Light had never had a peer. He had never known anyone who wasn't, well, a total idiot compared to him. The prospect of having an intelligent conversation for the first time in his life... it was like a whiff of fresh air offered to a drowning man.

Yes, this Ryuuga character was very... intriguing.

Alright, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly attracted... Not that he wasn't happy in his current relationship but Light thought about how he would very much like... a friend, not one of the phonies that was ever-tagging after him, but an actual friend.

But just a friend!

It didn't matter how smart this Ryuuga guy was, Light knew right now, he would never understand him like Ryuk did. He would never know him the way Ryuk did (if for no other reason than because he simply couldn't afford to.) And if he ever learned of Light's true nature he would never accept him the way Ryuk did (that's okay because he would never know. No one would ever know...) Yeah, they could just be... friends. He was allowed to have one friend, right? Light covertly glanced at Ryuk.

 **"Hyuk. Aw good little slave wants my permission?"**

Light was flustered at that. _Just... it would be bad if you decided to get all possessive and kill him, now wouldn't it? It would be rather suspicious if everyone who gets too close to me suddenly starts dropping dead. Guess who'd get arrested._

**"What are you looking to me for? I told you I don't mind if you play with the humans. Hyuk hyuk. Know I'll be watching though... and I reserve the right to join in."** Light blushed. He hadn't even thought of... doing _that._ **"It's a shame this guy can't hear me though"** Ryuk oh-so-slightly-bared his fangs **"or I'd give him fair warning about what would happen if he damages my property…"**

Light wondered if he should be worried for Ryuuga's sake... sometimes he couldn't tell if Ryuk was being serious or not...

"So... did you want to like, go out for coffee or something?"

 _Did he... just ask me out?_ L looked at Light, his lips turned up in amusement. _And would you extend that invitation if you knew?_

Only one way to find out...

"Light Yagami. Your father is Chief Souichiro Yagami of the NPA," L began listing off a sampling of the stalkerish knowledge he had acquired, "I am impressed by your abilities and your strong sense of justice... Can you keep a secret?"

 _What is this?_ "Of course."

"I am L," L whispered dramatically.

_What? No way! What's he saying? This guy... is L?_

Light didn't know who or what he was expecting for the world's greatest detective: A suit of some sort... maybe Batman, maybe Sherlock Holmes... but definitely not _this_ guy.

 _If he really is L... then they must still suspect me._

_But... does he have a death wish? Why the hell would he reveal himself to Kira directly?_

_Calm down. Don't act surprised. If this guy really is L..._

_**The L** that opposes me, the L that wants to see me executed! (I can't die at the moment... but spending an eternity in prison wouldn't be very fun either...) _

_He opposed **Kira** -but I'm not Kira anymore... (It won't matter if he finds out now will it?)_

_My greatest enemy is sitting next to me... my greatest enemy is **hitting** on me! _

_They could have sent a double (the Lind L. Tailor trick all over again) and they're trying to provoke a response. The joke's on you then, L. I'm **not** Kira anymore. Even if you are the real L, even if I knew your real name, even if you found some way to kill me, I'm not going to kill you. I promised myself—I wouldn't judge anymore. _

_But it'll be okay. They won't find anything. If I was sloppy enough to leave anything behind at this phase then I deserve to get caught._

_No wait, come to think of it... This is an excellent opportunity!_

_L was a formidable opponent. So... just imagine what we could accomplish, the two of us working together? We really could change the world!_

_I just have to prove my "innocence." I just have to win your trust..._

_That's it then. The new game: convince L to take me on as his partner. This will be interesting..._

_He's still staring at me and... Oh... he expects a response and I'm staring... and this is awkward._

"If you are who you say you are then you have nothing but my respect and admiration."

"Thank you." L managed to make is sound caustic.

"No, I mean it, I have been admiring your work for quite some time and it's... it's truly an _honor_ to meet you."

L didn't know what he was expecting from his first meeting with Kira but "excited fanboy" wasn't' it. How... intriguing.

Light rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. "Oh my, did you still want to go out for coffee? I mean it's... it's _YOU._ I'm sure you must be busy..."

"Will there be cake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> * 2-28 is "Happy Birthday Light."
> 
> ** Idea shamelessly stolen from the doujinshi "Light Note" you can read it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfbYuOMS1hw


	16. Easy as Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do Not Own!

Ryuk watched on in amusement as Light showed L his "super-secret" booth in his favorite coffee shop.

The barista approached them and smiled shyly at Light as she asked "Can I take your order?"

Light nodded "Just coffee for me."

"Yes, I'll have coffee and a slice of cheese cake... oh and an apple pie while you're at it."

"A slice?"

"No the whole pie, please."

Light's eyes automatically flicked over to where Ryuk was looming behind him...

_That doesn't bode well..._

Light crossed his legs and leaned back in his seat assuming a casual (but also defensive) posture "The test made you hungry, eh Ryuuga?"

L ignored the question. "Call me Ryuuzaki."

The barista returned with their coffee.

As soon as they were alone again, Light asked in a low voice. "Isn't it safer for you to use an alias while out in public?"

L gave Light an appraising look as he got to work on pouring the entire contents of the sugar and creamer trays into his coffee cup. "That's not my real name either."

"Good."

"Hmm..." L tested his coffee sludge and determined that yes, he needed more sugar. "Light-kun knows well of the danger yet you don't hide _your_ identity… well I suppose to do so would be rather... counterproductive. Everyone knows you. So I suppose there's no avoiding that danger... In fact it would be to your disadvantage to cut off your contacts..." L peeked at Light through his bangs. "So why _ever_ would you hide it?"

"Oh, I see what you're getting at... Dad doesn't want me working on cases for another five to ten years. That's all there is to it, really."

"You admit it then... You are Light-bringer."

"Is there any point in trying to hide it from you? Yes, I am Light-bringer."

"It's kind of obvious if you use your own name for your alias."

"You're right... It was rather uninspired. I suppose you would never do that."

"Of course not," L deadpanned. "You know at the NPA they're saying that Light-bringer is as good as L... should I be concerned?"

Once again Light's acting was flawless as he played the role of modest high school student, in awe at having met and is being praised by his lifelong idol (thought Light didn't have to act too hard for the last part.) "They say it, huh? Well I never did. I'm just a high school student, you know... I'm still learning."

"You undersell yourself, Light-kun. Though I thought I should give you fair warning, you are not the first to challenge me..."

Light met L's stare from across the table with one of his own. "Is that what you think this is? I have no interest in challenging you. That's just... counterproductive."

L tilted his head like a curious dog. "Really?"

"I haven't been too concerned about office politics..." Well. That was a lie. There had been a competitive edge to his solving cases... Light had hoped to gain L's notice... Though preferably whenever this little Kira business had blown over... "I just want to solve cases. I just want to see justice done."

L blinked owlishly. "I agree."

Light chuckled. "Now, that being said I don't intend to hold anything back. I am going to work on these cases to the best of my ability. So if you want to keep your title you better defend it."

L gawked. Yes, he was definitely getting mixed signals here...

 _He IS Kira._ L again tried to remind himself. _I shouldn't have to wonder if Light is foe, friend, or fuc—let's just end that line of thinking there._

"But I mean... ideally we should work together, don't you think?" Light added quickly. "What with this whole interagency rivalry thing going on with the police... maybe that would clear the air a little..."

"I only have one slight problem with that… I suppose there's something you should know. I suspect that you are in fact Kira."

Light laughed. "Me, Kira? Good one, Ryuuzaki."

"I wasn't joking."

Light frowned and sipped his coffee, his face a perfect mask of the quiet outrage of the falsely accused.

"Well, when I say I suspect you, it's very minor. A 5% factor. However, I am currently in a position where even if you ARE Kira, it would be of benefit to have you working for me on this investigation."

"I see. If I work with you I might be able to help to move the investigation forward and if I'm Kira I might slip up and reveal myself… so in other words whether I'm Kira or not you stand to gain either way."

"Yes. I'll be honest with you." L moped as he idly played with the empty coffee creamer containers. "Kira has been quiet for the past month… and the case has stalled. I could really use a fresh perspective on this." L aligned two creamers containers next to each others as a foundation... "So, what do you make of it Light-kun? Why would Kira suddenly stop killing?"

Light mulled it over as L began to build the second story of his creamer construction.

"I imagine Kira is either already dead or has been captured in secrecy."

"Really?" L asked as he began placing the empty sugar packets as roofs connecting his cream towers. "Please explain."

"Well from what we already know about Kira... he would never quit. He's an insane fanatic on a holy crusade to rid the world of evil. Someone like that—they would never stop."

"Hmm... Yes, you're right. Kira would never quit because to quit would mean that he had to acknowledge that what he was doing was wrong... and not just wrong but very _evil._ That he perpetrated one of the most atrocious acts of mass murder in history. I don't believe our suspect has the capacity to self-reflect in that manner..." L paused in his cream-stacking to slurp down his sugar-sludge with coffee. "By the way, interesting choice of codename, Light-kun."

Light chuckled politely (while knowing full well what L was implying). "Thanks, I thought it sounded cool... Anyway you know, at first... what with the way the killings trickled off... I thought maybe Kira just lost his powers or something but then I got to thinking—someone this… _sick_ —even if he lost his powers he wouldn't stop. He'd just use more conventional means to kill. But since the killings have stopped and we haven't seen any big stories in the news like that, Kira must already be dead or captured. In fact I'm leaning towards dead..."

"Well, he hasn't been captured," L said with certainty.

"You don't think so?" Light asked innocently.

"Because it is unthinkable that someone else discovered Kira before me."

Light sweat-dropped. _And here I thought **I** had ego problems..._

"But I'd like to hear your reasoning," L prodded. "Why do you think Kira is dead?"

"Again, because the killings have stopped—if Kira was ever captured it would be highly likely that whoever captured him would do whatever it took—try any means possible to gain Kira's powers for themselves... So the killings would continue."

"So you're saying that we shouldn't even try to capture Kira because we'll just risk creating a new one?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Ryuuzaki! Of course if Kira is still alive he needs to be brought to justice."

Light felt L's dissecting stare from across the table "Of course."

L stirred even more sugar into his coffee and Light briefly pondered whether it was possible to get diabetes from just watching this.

L spoke up. "You know, I almost feel sorry for him."

"What? Feel sorry for _Kira?_ "

"I mean can you even _imagine_ the psychological trauma? The guilt of having realized you killed thousands of people _for no reason?_ Especially for someone like Kira who thinks himself to be divine justice incarnate? Yes, I think I agree with Light-kun's assessment because if Kira ever admitted his failings he would probably kill himself."

Unseen by L, Ryuk gave Light's hand a comforting squeeze.

"You agree then?" Light shot back, his mask solidly in place. "Kira is most likely dead?"

"Yes..." L continued to mope. "I still have to search for him, though... as futile as it is."

 _Do you really believe that or..._ "Of course."

L brightened up a bit and he added "Light-kun's deductive reasoning skills are quite impressive! This may seem rude but would you mind submitting yourself to a test?"

Light sipped his coffee. "Sure, sounds like fun."

And so he solved the silly little code of "L, do you know? Gods of Death love apples..."

 **"Hyuk. Actually I've found I prefer apple _sauce._ "**

A luminescent blush spread across Light's face.

 _Now, THAT'S an interesting response. Is there some other meaning there that Light-kun knows and I don't?_ L made another important observation... _Light looks… adorable that way… Focus, L, focus._

Just then the waitress brought out L's cake and the dreaded aforementioned pie and set it on the middle of the table. The strong apple-cinnamon smell wafted up and filled the room. Light forced himself not to make eye contact with Ryuk...

 **"...You owe me big for this Light-o."** Ryuk growled as he forcefully reminded himself that if he ate the pie, Light would get in trouble, and things wouldn't be fun anymore.

"...But there are obvious print numbers on the back..." Light added as he continued to analyze the message he had sent.  


Ryuk hovered next to Light, drooling. **"I say that you owe me one for every minute that that pie is in my presence and I can't eat it—starting now… One."**

"...but that doesn't sound right. I don't think Kira would have wanted you to read it that way..."

"Incorrect. There were actually four notes." L said and got out the fake. "...You knew the message was incomplete yet you didn't consider that there might be a fourth. What do you make of that?"

Light laughed lightly. "Well I didn't think of that. But anyway the likelihood that these notes will lead you to Kira isn't very great. Besides we both know Gods of Death don't exist."

 **"Hyuk hyuk. Need me to prove otherwise again, Light-o? _Two._ "**

Light blushed deeper.

At that, it took all of L's willpower NOT to leap across the table and ravish his prime suspect. He forcefully turned his attention to other things like his cheesecake—this was really good cheesecake...

 _Maybe Light-kun would like some?_ L found he was already formulating a plan where he would offer Light the cake, "accidentally" smear it all over his face, and then clean it up for him by...

L focused his attention on the further construction of "Cremehenge," cleared his throat and continued with his tests... "Alright, suppose you are L and came face to face with someone who might be Kira. How would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt? You have to be absolutely sure..."

Light shot-back with "I would try to get him to slip up and say something that only Kira would know—kind of what you were doing just now, Ryuuzaki."

"Incredible. What's impressive is that I've asked countless detectives that same question and it usually took them minutes to come up with an answer. But _you._ You immediately thought of a scenario where Kira is speaking directly to the investigator. I'm impressed. You truly live up to your reputation, _Light-bringer._ "

 _ **"Three!"**_ Ryuk continued to count while Light and L continued to chat or rather L continued to make veiled accusations... until they were interrupted when L got a call on his cell phone.

"Ryuuzaki are you by a TV?"

Yes, the café did have a TV—it was currently playing a baseball game...

"Turn on Sakura TV;" insisted Watari, "There's been a breaking development in the Kira case."

When asked, Light sweet-talked the barista into change the channel...

_"This is a message that comes directly from Kira and is sent to all the people of the world. Please let us all unite to create a more peaceful world._

_All you need to do is obey Kira's will._

_Know that any who would commit acts of evil, all those that harm others, who take advantage of the weak and defenseless shall be judged even if their actions are not considered crimes under present laws. It doesn't matter who you are! Those that defy Kira shall be judged! Those who have committed past crimes shall be judged!"_

L and Light exchanged looks and crowded around the TV.

 _"You will be erased from this world! The following have chosen to defy Kira..."_ A list was displayed. _"The following people have been judged."_

Light sucked in a breath. _This guy's for real!_

 _"Any crime no matter how slight is unforgiveable! Kira shall strike you down! Anyone on Earth is a viable target."_

"It looks like we were wrong…" Light whispered. L eyed his suspect critically; Light seemed genuinely shocked by this development. L comically glanced from Light to the TV screen and back...

 _Could it be... that there's a copycat? A, well, **Second** Kira?_

L glanced over at Light again, who was still gaping at the TV and asked:

"Light-kun, do you intend to come out to your father?"

Light sputtered. "What?"

"That you are Light-bringer," L clarified as he retrieved the remains of his cake from their table. "I agree with your earlier assessment... it would be most efficient if we worked together on this."

Light sighed. "You want to invite me to join your investigation as your suspect, am I right?"

"Correct."

"That will just cause more problems with this whole police rivalry thing you know... but I'll arrange something. I'll definitely be there... and so will Light-bringer."

"I see. I will send you the contact information tomorrow."

Meanwhile Ryuk whimpered slightly and then shouted **"Thirty!"**

Light groaned internally. At this rate L's little "pie test" was going to break his weekly budget.

"Aren't you going to eat that, Ryuuzaki?"

"Oh that? I'm just testing something... it smells nice, doesn't it Light-kun."

Since nothing paranormal had happened L sighed and tossed the pie in the trash.

Ryuk let out a mournful cry.

"There are people starving in the world, Ryuuzaki!" Light scolded.

L looked amused. "There would still be starving people in the world if we ate the pie, Light-kun."

"It's the principal of the thing! You shouldn't waste food!"

"7% Light-kun."

"Based on what?" Light demanded.

L made another case-important discovery— _Light-kun is cute when he's angry._

L smirked as and shot what could only be described as a flirtatious look back over his shoulder as he went out the door. "Light-kun is very self-righteous. Need I say more?"  
***

 

As Light walked home "alone" Ryuk tapped him on the shoulder. **"Now, about my payment…"**

Light chuckled. "Yes, I know, Ryuk. I'll get you your apples right away..."

Ryuk roughly shoved Light against the wall and pinned his hands above his head.

 **"I wasn't talking _apples!_ "** Ryuk leered.

Light's eyes widened comically. Turns out it wasn't his budget he had to worry about...

 **"Now, we can work out an installment plan, but then I expect to be paid in full with _interest._ "**

Light chuckled. "Now Master why do you feel the need to negotiate for what I already give to you willingly?"

Ryuk leaned in close and whispered. Light felt Ryuk's hot breath against his ear as Ryuk described in detail exactly what he intended to do during their payment sessions. Light shuddered in anticipation even as he realized with dawning horror that he was going to be _very, very sore_ tomorrow.


	17. Consort with Spirits of the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own.
> 
> It has been brought to my attention that there hasn't been enough smut for the last few chapters. This must be rectified...

Light felt his fingers going numb from where Ryuk still held his hands, trapped above his head, as he pressed him up against the alley wall.

"Dammit, Ryuk!" Light groaned in token protest as Ryuk ripped up yet another of his shirts. Light wasn't sure why Ryuk insisted on shredding his clothing. Light knew full well that Ryuk could touch him through his clothes and he was beginning to suspect that Ryuk just did it to get a rise out of him.

Ryuk silenced him by invading his mouth with tongue and Light fiercely responded. Light was left panting for breath when Ryuk finally released him. Meanwhile Ryuk had spread his wings and began to stroke and tickle Light along the expanse of bared skin with his feathers—Light was already beginning to quiver with need.

 **"Don't you have _other_ concerns at the moment?"** Ryuk grinned as he unzipped him and freed him from the confinement of his slacks. **"Like by the time I'm done with you. You're not going to be able to walk."**

"Ryuk! Hah! We shouldn't—ngh here..." Light pleaded as Ryuk teased him.

 **"Shh… You don't worry about that. I'll take care of you. Right now, I want you to focus on one thing… my _payment._ "** Light hissed as Ryuk nipped him slightly and lapped at the blood. If Light was in his right mind he would have pondered on how it was such a funny thing... it would have _unnerved_ him before but now... but now seeing Master hurt him like that just made him feel excited... really excited. As Ryuk swirled his tongue across his skin Light strained wildly in Ryuk's hold, trying to get closer.

**"Hyuk. Yep, you should have no problem with that, Slave. Just do what comes naturally."**

Light keened with need as Ryuk had managed to distract him again. Light felt the now familiar burning sensation at the base of his spine as Ryuk scissored inside him. That phasing ability of his—he always managed to slip in unnoticed.

Ryuk smirked. These days it didn't take long to get Light begging for it. Light whined pathetically as Ryuk ground against him.

Ryuk chuckled and whispered in Light's ear **"Hey, Light-o? …What do you think? May I fuck you now?"**

_"PLEASE!"_

**"Hyuk."** Ryuk released his hold and barked out **"Turn around."**

Light moved quickly to comply and braced himself against the wall.

 **"Oh, Light-o."** Ryuk groaned.

Light somehow managed to avoid screaming as Ryuk slammed into him.

Well Light counted that as another plus to their arrangement. He had developed an extremely high tolerance to pain. He was fairly confident now that no amount of torture could ever get him to give up his secrets...

It hurt... but the pain felt... so good as Ryuk slammed against his prostate. Ryuk quickly brought him to the edge... and then clamped down around him.

 **"LIGHT-O!"** Ryuk growled as he came hard inside of him and then withdrew.

Light moaned pathetically having been denied.

Ryuk chuckled. **"No Not yet. You have many payments to make. It would be better in the long run if you pace yourself."**

Light whimpered as he slid quivering to the ground, Ryuk kept his hold.

 **"Or we can just do the first installment now… and wait for the rest later. Maybe I'll accrue interest and wait to collect in a couple centuries? What do you think of that?"**

"Asshole!" Light growled in frustration having decided he did not like this. This was a cruel, cruel game.

**"You forget your place. It's a privilege, _Slave,_ not a right," Ryuk rumbled mockingly. "Now look, you've gone and made me mad. Now I have to punish you."**

Light brightened at that. Maybe then Master would permit him release... "Yes, Master. PLEASE! Please punish me!"

Ryuk chuckled. **"On your knees, Slave!"**

Light groaned as Ryuk was now torturing him with his gentle touches.

 **"Oh Light-o. What am I going to do with you? You've been a very bad slave. You talk back to your Master…"**

"I'm... sorry." Light groaned the need to release was becoming very painful.

 **"Words are not enough. Show me you're sorry! My boots are dirty. Lick them clean."**

Light glared defiantly even as he was mystically compelled to obey and was met with the fearsome (exciting) sight of Ryuk looming above him fangs bared in a snarl, his eyes illuminating the darkened alleyway with their ambient red glow... and he was gazing at Light hungrily. Light relaxed somewhat in knowing that he would get his way. Of course Ryuk wanted this as much as he did. Ryuk groaned as he watched Light's tongue flick out moving along his boots. Light counted himself lucky that he tasted only leather.

**"Not only _that,_ you ignore me for thirty minutes to talk to your new _friend…_ "**

Light paused mid-bootlick to gawk. "You're _jealous?_ We only _talked!_ "

Ryuk ignored him and continued to list the "crimes" in question. **"Your new friend who tortured me with _apple pie_ —did you really think that would go unpunished?"**

"I'm sorry Master! I'm really sorry!" Light spoke quickly. "But I _had_ to!"

 **"What did I say about back talk? I don't want to hear your excuses!"** Ryuk growled as he roughly mounted him again. Ryuk finally released his grip and Light released hard. It was a cruel mercy in that Light had no time to recover as Ryuk continued to pound into him— getting him worked up again. Ryuk finished and withdrew again leaving him frustrated, and eliciting the most beautiful pathetic whines from Light's throat as Light continued to shudder beneath him.

"Master, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Light groaned in contrition.

 **"Shh… It's alright, because you know what? I know just the thing! Close your eyes."**

Light's eyes fluttered shut as he again felt compelled to obey. He felt Ryuk forcibly tilt his head back so his throat was bared. Light shuddered in fear as he was then certain that Ryuk, who seemed to have out of nowhere suddenly become all psycho-jealous, was about to rip out his throat.

Light waited for several minutes but there was no pain forthcoming. He sucked in a breath as he felt the sudden sensation of some foreign presence around his neck.

 **"You may open your eyes, Light-o,"** Ryuk said softly.

Light cautiously reached up and felt something solid and leathery encircling his neck.

"Ryuk… wha—?"

 **"What do you think it is? It's a collar."**

_A collar? Like an animal! How degrading..._

Then Light noticed that Ryuk was holding a leash…

_Oh shi—_

**"Up!"**

Light yelped as Ryuk pulled hard on the leash and dragged him along behind him. **"Come along. You were very noisy. At this rate, it will soon no longer be safe to play here."**

***

 

 _"Master... PLEASE!"_ Light groaned. Ryuk had moved their little payment session to a favored abandoned warehouse that they often used for playtime. Ryuk had kept up his game of getting Light worked up and denying him for... he had lost count. _That wasn't so good. Ryuk might be cheating me..._ is what Light would have thought if he could... but his rational brain was not exactly home right now. After the last session, Light had blacked out for a little while. And as punishment Ryuk had tied the other end of the leash to a post... and then moved _just_ out of reach. Ryuk kept swooping in, taunting him, touching him, and then moving out of range of the leash. Other times he would just stand there—and then phase out so that Light couldn't touch him. Finally fed up with all this Light risked moving to undo the leash and collar... and felt a stab of fear as he felt around and couldn't figure out how to release them. There was no mechanism. There was no seal. It was one solid piece of material. Light had no idea how Ryuk got it on him… That left magic as the only possibility as to how it worked—and that left Light completely at the Death God's mercy.

 **"Naughty boy. Who said you get to touch the collar?"**

Ryuk cackled as Light whimpered and strained against the leash.

 **"Kneel,"** Ryuk ordered. Again Light felt the mystic compulsion to obey.

Ryuk finally graced him with his presence once more and Light made no resistance as Ryuk picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Light looped his arms around Ryuk's neck, face flushed with desire as the Shinigami continued to tease him.

 **"Want to call it a day?"** Ryuk asked with a smile as he idly traced patterns into Light's bared skin with his claws.

"PLEASE! MASTER! I owe you plenty more!" Light persuaded as Ryuk kept his hold.

Ryuk chuckled. **"You must be sore…"**

Yes, Light was very sore and very tired but he was still very worked up by Ryuk's teasing. Light glared at his tormentor. "I can go until you can't!"

**"Hyuk. I'll have you eating those words, you know."**

"I have a debt to pay, don't I?" Light wheedled.

 **"Even so… you're going to owe me even more tomorrow."**

Light shuddered violently as Ryuk traced his claws through Light's own wings.

Ryuk lowered them to the floor, sitting down with Light in his lap. Ryuk admired how the sweat dripped down his bangs into molten amber eyes as he sat back and grinned.

**"Hey, Light-o."**

"Master?"

Ryuk met Light's smoldering stare and again gently running his claws through his wings... and at that moment... Light knew he would do anything, absolutely anything for his Master.

 **"Light-o I want you to ride me."** Light looked apprehensive and Ryuk smirked. **"Just... sit down."**

Light tried to relax and do just that... but he was so very sore. Light hissed as he lowered himself down onto Ryuk's monstrosity.

"It... hurts!" Light groaned as he slowly tried to move.

 **"Less talking, more fucking. Ride me like you mean it! I expect at least some effort on your part after what I paid you for."**

Light glared at Ryuk challengingly even as he worked to quicken the pace God this hurts!

"Don't say it like..."

 **"Like what? Like you're my whore? Of course you're my whore."**

Light took exception to that "I'm not your—" Light moaned loudly when he finally managed to impale himself properly.

 **"My little whore likes that, huh?"**

"Fuck you!" Light growled.

Ryuk laughed **"Oh but Light-o, you're my very favorite whore."**

Light let out another cry as he impaled himself again and again and soon Ryuk was raising his hips to meet him. This was so bizarre because for once it was like he had a micron of control...

For a moment Light wondered what it might be like to truly top... to be seme.

 _As if Master would ever allow that._ Light thought dejectedly as he ground down, and forced Ryuk further up inside him.

**"You didn't answer me. Do you like that? Huh? Do you like that?"**

"Mgh! YES!" Light shouted as they came.

Ryuk tenderly brushed his claw along Light's cheek and felt the drip of... maybe sweat, maybe tears.

What he said, while it might be true, he had perhaps crossed the line. Ryuk licked apologetically along Light's neck. **"You might be a whore but you're _my_ whore. I'll admit it; I've never had a slave like you before. I love you, Light-o. You know that, right? Against my better judgment, I love you."**

"Master..." Light crooned as Ryuk gently laid him on the floor and took him again more gently this time and made love to him at a maddeningly slow pace.

 **"You are mine."** Ryuk stated as he planted kisses across Light's skin.

"Yes!" Light shouted. As tired as he was he bucked and squirmed beneath Ryuk trying to get _more._

 **"All mine."**

"YES!"

As Ryuk again took him Light thought he heard the screech of the warehouse door opening… it must have been his imagination...

***

 

 **"Light-o, wake up."** Ryuk chuckled. Light looked around groggily, unaware of his surroundings—but feeling safe with Ryuk cuddling against him. **"We need to get you home."**

Light blushed as he realized Ryuk was still sheathed inside of him. Ryuk slowly withdrew and Light felt himself leaking out of his abused orifice. Light felt a stabbing pain up his spine as he even attempted to move. He didn't know how he was going to get home.

Light blushed as Ryuk clumsily dressed him in his pants.

Unconsciously his hands began to move up to the... No, Master didn't want him touching the collar, right?

Ryuk moved swiftly and unhooked the leash... but the collar remained.

 **"You may touch it now."**

Light did, but gained no new information. He glanced around and caught his reflection in a puddle on the floor.

He was unrecognizable. He looked as he felt—exhausted and a total mess, sweaty and mussed... and grinning like an idiot. He felt… free. Even with the collar around his neck.

The collar—if Ryuk's fashion sense was anything to go by it was obviously of "Shinigami" origin. It was black and made of some kind of lightweight, leather-like material. An intricate blood red pattern running along the edges, and it was studded with silver skulls.

Ryuk gently massaged Light's back along the base of his wings. **"I wanted to get you one sooner but it took a while to dream up. I think the red really brings out your eyes."**

Light traced his fingers around the collar still trying to find a buckle or... "How do you...?"

**"You don't. Who said you get to take it off?"**

Light looked away with downcast eyes. "I'm sorry, Master."

Ryuk reached out and held him forcefully by the chin, looking him searchingly in the eye. **"Besides, why would you ever _want_ to? Aren't you happy, knowing that you're mine?"**

"Of course I am! But don't you think L will be suspicious if I'm suddenly sporting a _magic Shinigami collar?_ "

Ryuk shrugged. **"If L's got a problem with it he can go die in a hole."**

Light rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Shinigami killing people is different from humans killing people!"

 **"You're not human."** Ryuk chuckled. **"I thought you'd have remembered _that._ After all, a human would no doubt have died of exhaustion by now."**

"I'm close enough if L or the police decide they want to arrest me..."

 **"Tell you what—if they throw you in prison I'll break you out."**

Light sighed. "That's not very subtle, you know."

 **"Screw them. No one can stand against us."**

"You'd help me, though? If something like that happened?" This was a definite change from before. Light began to run through all the contingency plans he had previously scrapped because he could have never counted on Ryuk to help him before...

 **"Of course! Whatever happens, I'll take care of you. I'll do whatever you need me to do. You're _my mate!_ "** Ryuk growled. **"L can't have you!"**

"I was right... you _are_ jealous."

 **"I don't mind if you play with the humans…"** Ryuk insisted. **"But I don't want you to ever forget… you are mine." _With girls it was different. There was no real danger. But I see the way he looks at you… I don't want to lose you..._**

"Of course I wouldn't!" Light protested.

 **"Ever."**

"He's just my... friend... no he's not even that, he's my rival! He would never replace you, Ryuk!" Light promised.

**"Of course not." _You don't use the notebook anymore. I suppose I'm happy that you are no longer destroying yourself… but if you ever forfeited ownership… you'd forget all about me. At least now… if that ever happens, you'd KNOW that something was missing…_ "Please forgive me, Light-o but he can't see or hear me. I have no other means of marking my territory."**

Light grimaced "I've been _marked_ plenty."

Ryuk grinned. **"Oh, no you haven't! By my count, you still owe me the _rest of the week._ "**

"I'm YOURS! I'll always be yours! You don't have to resort to..."

 **"It's not a punishment Light-o, it's a _gift!_ "**

Light was taken aback. "A gift?"

 **"Yes. This is my gift to you so you never forget who you belong to."** Ryuk looked embarrassed. **"It's like… a wedding band."**

"Ryuk..." Light blushed hotly.

 **"Don't you like it?"** Ryuk asked mournfully.

"I apologize. I didn't... It's... it's beautiful, Ryuk... I was just... nervous."

 **"Cold feet?"** Ryuk chuckled as he picked Light up bridal style.

"I suppose... Thank you, Master."

Seeing it _that_ way, well... it no longer felt confining. It felt... safe.

_Ryuk cares about me! Master loves me!_

Light's rational brain quietly suggested he was still being ravaged by the effects of the Deal—supercharged hormones, along with a side order of good old-fashioned Stockholm Syndrome. His rational brain was emphatically ignored as Light snuggled enthusiastically against his Master.

As for the collar well... he could always wear turtlenecks. That is...

"Master..." Light began shyly. "The collar is beautiful and... and I am not ashamed, but may I at least conceal it? It would be awkward trying to explain..."

Ryuk was very pleased that Light asked. Ryuk knew just from the look in his eyes... the process was finally complete.

Light had fully accepted his role.

Just in time, too. Now Ryuk knew for certain that he had nothing to fear from this L character that had so captured Light's attention because Light was most definitely _his._

**"Yes, you may conceal it… for now."**

"Thank you, Master! Thank you."

***

 

Meanwhile unseen outside the warehouse two figures, _witnesses,_ remained.

"I shouldn't have looked! I am not permitted..."

One figure, slumped against the wall, wallowing in angst. The other just looked amused.

They had just been on their way home when they had heard strange sounds coming from the warehouse. The human had rushed in, believing someone to be in trouble...

But upon entering... they had sinned, or so the human believed—that they had walked in on a holy mystery (well, they had walked in on something) because inside they were greeted with the sight of a boy consorting with the spirits of the air.

A boy with wings... an _angel._

No. A boy who was God.

 _I have sinned. I read the name of God._

_Moon Night God._

_Yagami... Tsuki?_

He had been so in awe, struck by God's beauty, God's purity, God's...

He wished that God had struck him blind—it would have been far more merciful because now he was thinking impure thoughts about God that just wouldn't go away.

"Forgive me, Kira-sama!" the man cried as he unzipped his trousers.

His Shinigami companion just cackled evilly.

 ** _Ryuk, you lucky bastard, you managed to make a Slave!_**

The Shinigami leaned casually against his bone scythe and cracked a skeletal grin.

Ryuk seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself... **_I outrank you, Ryuk… Perhaps I should challenge you for him…just to see what you'll do… just to see the look on your face…_**


	18. It's Personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do not own.

"Light are you up yet?"

"Mgh...?"

Light awoke in his bed... in a familiar tangle of long limbs, feathers, and claws...

That's right.

Ryuk had snuck him back into his room late that night and when his mother had came to check on him he had made up some story about having a migraine headache and needing to lie down all afternoon.

"Come on sleepyhead!" Sayu shouted on the other side of the door. "You must be well-rested by now!"

In actuality he had only gotten at most four hours of sleep last night, all told.

Light's hands moved to his neck. It still felt... odd knowing the collar was there. Light ran his fingers along the collar. He was owned... safe... protected. It was a promise. _Master will take care of me... Ryuk..._

Light turned when he felt the eyes on his back—yes Ryuk was already awake... and staring at him.

"What?" Light demanded.

**"Hyuk. Just admiring the view."**

Light blushed as Ryuk affectionately stroked him with his claws.

"You're going to be late!" shouted that oh-so- _annoying_ voice on the other side of the door reminding him that he had certain obligations to attend to and that he couldn't just stay in bed with Ryuk all day like he would rather be doing. " _LIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!_ "

Mind still foggy with sleep Light thought: _Just give me a pencil and a scrap and I'll make everything quiet!_

Light blinked slowly as he woke up a bit more and with dawning horror reviewed his thoughts...

_Your sister, Light, she's your sister! In polite society we do not murder our sisters—no matter how annoying they get—it is generally frowned upon..._

Light groaned upon feeling how his right hand was twitching again. Here he thought he was over this. But even though he was through with using _it... It_ was still trying to use him.

Light dreaded having to explain away these post-Death Note withdrawal tics if, or rather when, they came to L's attention. Though maybe it would be better to just play ignorant and let them come to the conclusion that there was something neurologically wrong with him (which was in fact true).

Light slowly moved... and blushed deeper when he felt Ryuk's hardness brush against him.

"Master..." Light was still very sore from yesterday—but he just couldn't stand the thought of Ryuk suffering without…

 **"What your sister said…"**

"If we're fast..." Light argued. "The shower?"

Ryuk laughed. **"You've got yourself a deal."**

Light pulled on some boxers and a nightshirt and wrapped a towel around his neck to hide the collar as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey Light, are you feeling better today?" Sayu asked when he opened the door.

Light grunted an affirmative and attempted to push past but his sister eyed him critically. "You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks Sayu..." Light grumbled. "Watch your language."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? Are you feeling dizzy?"

She had apparently noticed the way he was staggering along. He would have to work on that… he had a meeting with L this afternoon.

"I'm fine. I sprained my ankle yesterday."

Sayu smirked. "Run a marathon?"

 _Shit! No, she can't possibly be suggesting..._

" _Ryoko,_ right?"

Oh yes, his fictional girlfriend. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Kinky."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

 _I suppose he'll tell us when he's ready._ Sayu smiled knowingly as she walked by... and slapped him on the ass.

_Holy GOD!_

As Light grasped the doorframe, trying to avoid collapsing in pain, he had to once again remind himself that killing his sister would be wrong.

***

 

Light had barely got the bathroom door closed when Ryuk attacked him. No time for foreplay. Ryuk shoved him down onto the bathroom tiles. Light managed to crawl into the shower and get the water running before Ryuk took him again—far faster and rougher than usual.

He thought he was in pain _yesterday..._

Light whimpered as Ryuk pounded into his sore ass—he was so tortured between pain and pleasure that he thought something inside him was going to _snap_... until he could no longer tell the difference. It hurt _so much_ … it felt so _good_. Light wildly clawed at the tiles, mewling and moaning without concern of what the neighbors (let alone what his family might think), eagerly swinging his hips with each thrust until it built up, _violently,_ inside of him.

So went a very _intense_ twenty minutes in the shower.

Ryuk withdrew and admired the sight of Light undone beneath him panting hard, sopping wet, the water cascading down over his hair and wings (the wings which he had again managed to force out of him when they came) he was shuddering and whimpering madly "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

At the sight; Ryuk just couldn't control himself. He grabbed Light roughly and held him against him.

 **"Ten more minutes?"** Ryuk suggested.

Light keened in approval as Ryuk took him yet again.

***

Light hurriedly got dressed—he was so late! The collar disappearing under the folds of his black turtleneck… Light ended up skipping breakfast in his rush to get out the door.

***

 

Light looked up exhaustedly from his study notes as he felt a tap on his shoulder... oh the bell rang—he was supposed to be getting to his next class...

The one currently invading his space was his classmate, Yamamoto.

"Oh hey..." Light began tiredly. He really needed to get some caffeine into his system.

"Light, what's going on with you?" Yamamoto asked with some concern.

"Huh?"

"You were late this morning, that hasn't happened since… well, never. Are you feeling alright? Are you studying too hard?"

"Well I—"

Before Light could even begin to formulate an appropriate lie Yamamoto suddenly clutched his chest and collapsed.

"Yamamoto? _YAMAMOTO?_ "

***

 

"The records indicate that he was picked up last night for tagging." Ide informed the younger man who was sitting nearby the ambulance shoulders drooped, face in his hands.

Light wasn't particularly close to Yamamoto. He was just another of the sheep he went to school with, a regular fixture in his life that he never really related to (no fault of his of course...)

Just, a familiar background piece... that was now gone forever.

Because of Kira.

 _This isn't my fault._ Light told himself. _I didn't do it. It was this Imposter. This other Kira._

Light clenched his fist.

 _He killed my classmate for VANDALISM!_

Light liked to believe that even in the height of his madness he would have never have gone that far...

As Ide watched the hot-shot consulting detective / high school student mourning the loss of his friend it really hammered home—Light may be a genius that could give L a run for his money, he may be an arrogant bastard—but he was still very much a child. Yes, he was seventeen—almost an adult, but there was just something about Light—an... innocence, a naiveté, yet untainted by this world...

Ide was beginning to understand why the Chief had tried to shield him from... this...

The Chief's son was so... _soft-hearted_ that he was actually ill-suited for detective work.

(Meanwhile Ide's hand wandered on its own accord to land on Light's shoulder, an unconscious and, on Light's side unwanted, attempt at "comfort." )

It actually put the way he tirelessly, _manically,_ solved cases into perspective…

It was obvious now Light suffered from that affliction Ide affectionately referred to as Rookie Fever—that he _actually believed_ that if he worked _really hard_ he could fix all the problems in the world.

Ide would expect to see it in someone like Matsuda, but Light was a genius—Ide had assumed that he knew better.

Ide wondered if he should be the one to attempt to give Light a reality check—or if Mr. Know-It-All Super-genius would even listen to him, a mere mortal, if he tried.

"Ide," Light began as he stood up and turned to leave, his voice was calm, controlled, stoical... "There's a meeting this afternoon."

Ide remembered hearing something but it was all very secretive...

"With L," Light clarified. Seeing Ide's look of distaste Light pressed on quickly. "Can I count on your division to give this investigation your full cooperation?"

"To do what exactly?"

"We are going to catch Kira, of course!" Light's eyes flashed with determination.

Yes, Ide decided Light had Rookie Fever bad, in fact it was infectious, because when Light said it, it seemed not only possible—but a certainty.

"Yes... I'll see what I can do."

***

 

"It's time I made a full disclosure," Light addressed the assembled detectives and the others back at the NPA through an audio-only live feed. "To those who haven't guessed I am the consulting detective known as Light-bringer." There were actually quite a few gasps of surprise at this announcement. "I felt it was necessary that I come forward now for two reasons for one, I intend to fully cooperate with this investigation. I can only hope that for the sake of this case—for ALL of _Kira's victims_ and for the _good of humanity_ we can put our differences aside and agree to do the same... The other reason is because L has accused me of being Kira."

There was a loud outcry from his audience…

L watched dumbstruck as Light outed himself and stole his thunder. L had expected Light to put on some ridiculous charade of having a "Light-bringer" speak to them through the laptop… but no, it turned out the laptop communication was "entirely for his benefit" just for the sake of keeping L's identity a secret from the rest of the police that L chose not to not confide in (the security was prescreened and authenticated by Watari of course...)

"As such, it would no longer be appropriate for me to take your cases."

There were many more cries of protest on the NPA end. Because of the pause in Kira's judgments there had been a sudden swelling of the crime-rate that had yet to go down with the "reappearance" of Kira. The NPA was currently overwhelmed with cases and their newest trump card had just been taken away from them.

"I can only hope that by working with L I can clear my name."

There were even more protests on the NPA end (and L was sure he even heard some calling for his head) and quite a few from his own Taskforce as well...

"Don't worry. I'm sure by working together on this we will catch Kira! I'll be back working with you guys in no time. Thank you, and let's all do our best to bring Kira to Justice!"

L grimaced. _Not interested in politics my ass!_

***

 

The Chief approached his son after he made his announcement for a predictable father-son chat...

"Light… I'm disappointed that you lied to me," Mr. Yagami said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry dad, I just wanted to help..."

Mr. Yagami sighed. _They grow up so fast..._ "But I suppose there is no reason for me to forbid you from working cases. But I do not like this... Be careful around Ryuuzaki. He has made some... less than professional comments about you..."

"I have to do this dad—to clear my name."

 _If it weren't for Ryuuzaki you would never need to..._ Mr. Yagami thought angrily. _There is absolutely no way that Light is Kira!_

Confident that he had now learned the extent of his son's secrets Mr. Yagami glared daggers at the detective—as did most of the room.

L was certain that if Light just said the word they would all come after him with torches and pitchforks.

 _Damn you, Kira._

***

 

Light knew he was in for it later from the moment he set foot in L's hotel room—because every available surface was covered in apples.

Ryuk grinned. **"You know, I've changed my mind. By all means, visit L as much as possible,"** Ryuk laughed as he resumed counting.

L came up to him as Light moved to his corner to begin working...

"Nice speech."

"Thanks," Light nodded.

L took note—that confident swagger was back to Light's movements, but not just that... he was kind of... uh... walking funny...

"Is Light-kun alright?"

"I sprained my ankle," Light lied not expecting L to buy it any more than Sayu or anyone else who had asked him today.

At this point Light was getting a distinct feeling of déjà vu and decided to sit down and concentrate on his work before L decided that he too wanted to slap him on the ass.

L smirked as he observed Light Yagami. _Yes, because a sprained ankle causes one **so** much pain when sitting down..._

Light felt all the eyes on him as he reviewed the information on "the return of Kira" and knew that it wasn't just L he had to worry about but the _entire Taskforce_ —someone was always standing too close, finding some excuse to touch him... asking if they could get him anything! And the worst part was that they all thought that they were being _so subtle._

Meanwhile Ryuk groaned as he floated above him trying, in vain, to avoid seeing (and smelling) the apples...

"So what do you make of it, Light?" L demanded rather than asked.

Light got up out of his seat, his bangs covering his eyes, as he announced "There may be more than one person with Kira's power."

"With Kira's power? What do you mean by that Light?" demanded his father.

"At the very least I don't think that this message came from the Kira we're familiar with," Light explained. "Up till now Kira would never have punished these types of criminals. He would never have punished someone for a crime like... vandalism. And if Kira needs a name and a face to kill then how do you explain the deaths of criminals whose names were never broadcast?"

"It's the same..." Aizawa sweat-dropped.

"That's exactly the way L—I mean Ryuuzaki said it!" Matsuda said in awe.

"That's exactly right!" (Light wasn't sure how even this room full of idiots missed the obviously sarcastic tone to L's "praise.") "We are also assuming there's a Second Kira."

"So you knew, Ryuuga, I mean Ryuuzaki? You were just testing me?"

L rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt the other detectives in the room again shooting angry looks his way.

"It wasn't my intention to test you."

 _SURE it wasn't..._

"If only I came up with the Second Kira Theory it wouldn't be too convincing but since both of us came to the same conclusion—you've been a great help. Thank you Light-kun... It's decided then."

L turned abruptly to the assembled detectives.

"It is obvious that this individual sympathizes with Kira. He may even be willing to obey the original so if we were to script a message..." L looked at Light innocently "Would Light-kun play the part of Kira?"

"M-me?" Light stammered. Ryuk paused in his amused counting when he heard the worry that crept into the voice of his mate.

"Yes," L said mockingly "I don't know of anyone else who could do it..."

Naturally Ryuk looming behind him rumbling out a low warning growl went unseen and unheard by L.


	19. Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do not own!

_Please Master, I told you! You can't kill him!_ Light covertly shot Ryuk pleading looks as the Shinigami continued to take offense that a certain detective was doing his job. Ryuk eventually calmed down but still occasionally paused in his counting, and drooling over the apples, to shoot nasty looks in L's direction. Even so, Master's presence was a comfort to Light as he sat down with a blank pad of paper to script a message to the Second Kira with L looming behind him, observing his every move.

L noted with some interest how Light's right hand trembled slightly when he reached for the pen… and then how he just sat there for several minutes while staring at the blank page with deadened eyes.

"Writer's block?"

Light startled as he was abruptly brought back to planet Earth from wherever his mind had gone to see L staring at him again.

Light chuckled nervously. "Oh... I'm just trying to get into Kira's shoes, you know? What would be going through Kira's head? What would Kira think of this guy? And how would he respond?"

L bit his thumb in amusement. "I'm sure you can do it, Light-kun what with your abilities. I have every confidence in you."

_Ha. Easier said than done. What would I have said **then?** Can I afford to have my current wishes known? And what does this guy **want** to hear? How can I control him to convince him to give up the Death Note? No, even before I get into all that—what do L and the Taskforce expect to hear in a "Kira message?" And will L even allow it to be broadcast?_

Meanwhile Ryuk had reached his limit and had begun to do his apple dance. That proved very distracting to Light in more ways than one. **"Light-o!"** Ryuk whined. **"If I don't get an apple soon I'm gonna…"**

_Damn L and his damn apples!_ Light's stomach audibly growled.

"Sorry..." Light laughed sheepishly, as he was again suddenly the center of attention. "I skipped breakfast... and come to think of it lunch..." After what happened in homeroom he had kind of... forgotten to eat.

"That's not healthy, Light-kun." L smiled mischievously. "Could Light-kun use a break? We can go get cake!"

"No really, that's okay..."

"It's no trouble," L insisted.

"You're the one who said I have to finish this by tonight..."

"Take a break son," the Chief intervened. "You look exhausted."

"Fine... Just for a minute..." Light got up, pausing only to collect a couple of the apples that were sitting on the table. "These are complimentary right, Ryuuzaki?"

"Oh yes, they are complimentary, Light-kun likes apples?" L asked knowingly as he followed Light down to the hotel lobby into the center indoor garden.

"Light-kun likes _food._ Light-kun is _hungry._ " Light shot back.

"You could have eaten them earlier, Light-kun."

"I didn't want to be rude."

"You might have noticed they don't mind when I eat in there..."

_Oh they mind, they're just too polite to say anything..._

"Light-kun should feel free to eat the apples… or even bring his potato chips," L added slyly.

Light laughed. "You're kidding right? What, with my father in the room?"

"Ah... Is Light-kun implying that I am rude?"

"Oh no, not at all!"

"Hmm."

"You are kind of childish though..."

"Childish?"

"But it's endearing really. You know, I could _never_ get away with the stuff you do Ryuuzaki."

"I think Light-kun gets away with a lot more than he lets on."

Light sighed. "Give it a rest, will you?"

L put his thumb to his lips and tilted his head. "I wonder what _Ryuu_ would have to say on the subject..."

Damn if Light hadn't timed his "trip" for just then. As planned the apples had rolled under the nearby hedge so that Ryuk could claim his prizes unseen. The Shinigami voraciously descended on the apples.

"Is Light-kun alright?"

"Ow. Yeah. Uneven pavement—someone should really do something about that."

"Oh dear, Light-kun's apples have seemed to have rolled under there..."

L squatted down and began to search underneath the hedge.

"No, really. It's okay Ryuuzaki. We'll never find them under there."

"Nonsense, Light-kun. I am the world's greatest detective. I should be able to track down three missing apples."

"They're on the ground—I don't exactly want them anymore. It's unhygienic."

"We just have to wash them—no sense in wasting food, eh Light-kun?" L smirked as he felt around under the hedge. "Oh my they seem to have disappeared."

"Say why don't we go out for cake instead?" Light tried desperately, setting charm to maximum.

L forcibly ignored him in favor of the investigation... "No wait... here's one!"

Light watched horrified as L managed to snatch one of the apples out from under the hedge before Ryuk could get to it. Ryuk let out a frustrated roar as the detective stole his prize and presented it to Light.

"Isn't Light-kun going to eat his apple?"

Light stalled for time, making a big show of washing it off in the drinking fountain. He couldn't risk doing that trick again but he knew Ryuk was going to punish him for this later—big time…

Well... he was fucked anyway. He might as well make it worth his while.

Light sat down on the park bench—leaned back _oozing_ "oblivious" sex appeal—as he slowly brought the apple to his lips and sensually sunk his teeth into the skin. His tongue flicked out catching the little droplets of juice as they rolled down. Light made satisfied noises as he bit down again and heard a frustrated answering groan come from a certain world famous detective unraveling next to him. Out of the corner of his eye Light noted with satisfaction the dusting of pink that lit up L's face.

Yes totally worth it.

Light obscenely dragged his tongue along the apple core lapping at the last of the juice...

Then he noticed the particularly predatory way Ryuk was looking at him...

 _In retrospect maybe this was a bad idea..._

Unnoticed by L, Ryuk leapt onto the park bench on top of Light straddling his hips. Ryuk let out a feral growl as he claimed his mouth his tongue exploring deep as he tasted Light along with the remnants of the apple.

Of course all L saw was Light close his eyes, and relax further on the park bench, his mouth gaping open with a look of extreme bliss on his face.

L also noticed that Light was getting hard in his pants. (He wasn't the only one.)

Light mewled softly from deep in his throat as Ryuk ground against him. His Master growled into his mouth when he finally released him. Ryuk leaned in next to his ear and promised **"Later."** It sent shivers up his spine.

As Light worked to control his breathing he came to recognize "problem" number two—L was squatting on the park bench next to him, staring at him—practically on top of him. Then he realized that L was speaking to him.

"Light-kun _really_ likes apples."

"Hmm... oh yes... very nutritious," Light murmured, still in a daze. "You know Ryuuzaki you should eat something other than candy for once. It'll do you good."

"Hmm... Perhaps..."

Light's breath hitched when L "accidentally" slipped so that he landed with his hand in Light's lap, palming the younger man through his pants.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light looked scandalized and scrambled away.

L sulked. This wasn't how it was supposed to work—Light wasn't supposed to reject him!

"I wonder... is Light-kun a Shinigami?"

Light glowered at him from under his fringe of hair. "Hmm... I don't know. Is Ryuuzaki-san a zombie?"

"Now who's being childish?"

Light continued to give the detective the cold shoulder as he headed back to the hotel room. "We have work to do—the others will be getting worried."

***

 

L looked at Light questioningly as he read over the finished draft of the script.

_"I am Kira. The true Kira! I call out to you, imposter. If you are truly Kira's ally you will immediately cease with this senseless slaughter of innocents! You are to stop judging immediately! If you misuse my name again, I will have no choice but to punish you!"_

"I imagine that if I was Kira... I would be pretty pissed that someone was "misusing" my name to kill innocents," Light explained. "And you said the second Kira might obey us if we can trick him into thinking we're the original. If there's a chance to stop the killings..."

"...I say we should take it!" Aizawa finished.

"Good work son." Mr. Yagami patted Light on the back.

L gritted his teeth. This wasn't good. "If the second Kira does obey this message—it'll make it harder to solve the case."

"He may stop, he may not… but it's like you said, Ryuuzaki. This will definitely coax some drastic move out of him. If luck is on our side, he'll make a mistake and we can capture him," Light persuaded.

"It's ballsy. I like it," added Raye.

L continued to watch in dismay as Kira continued with his take-over the Kira Taskforce...

But L couldn't find sufficient reason _not_ to air it...

***

 

It was always one more thing, and another one more thing: "Light-kun can you check one more thing for me?" so that Light ended up staying at L's hotel room late into the night after everyone else had gone home for the evening. Light didn't even notice—he was so absorbed in his work—until Ryuk decided to give Light a little reminder he couldn't ignore.

**"You know, if I'm stuck in this "apple room" much longer I'm going to have trouble keeping my hands to myself…"**

Light blushed crimson.

 **"You know what would help?"** Ryuk leered. **"Some upfront payment…"**

Light gasped as Ryuk reached down to tease him right through his clothes. He was still charged up from earlier—Ryuk's actions produced an immediate reaction. Light shot out of his seat. L looked at him questioningly.

"I have to use the restroom," Light announced and dashed out of L's hotel room.

How strange. His room had a bathroom—there was no need for Light to use the public one...

"Really? What a coincidence, so do I..." L murmured as he covertly followed.

***

 

L heard the same sounds from the other side of the door that he had heard when reviewing certain surveillance tapes (many times.)

Light had braced a chair against the door but since Light was so… distracted L managed to pry the door partway open and then maneuver the chair out of the way so he could open it all the way.

L gained entry without notice.

***

 

Light dropped his slacks but kept everything else on—this was a fairly public place after all; and dangerously close to work… Light wanted to be able to leave quickly if they or rather he was discovered. Light stroked himself down as Ryuk continued to tease him and get him ready. Light shuddered violently—he had been wanting this all day. As Ryuk scissored inside of him Light groaned, went weak in the knees, and slid to the floor assuming the position on hands and knees. The Shinigami mounted him and begun to fuck him in earnest when Light suddenly felt even more stimulation back there...

"Master!" Light moaned wantonly.

Oh this was good... this was really good...

Ryuk growling dangerously was the first indication that something was very wrong.

Light turned around slowly to see L superimposed on his currently intangible monster boyfriend. (Light knew he was going to get nightmares from this.)

Yes there was L straddling him... with his hand up his ass.

" _The HELL! RYUUZAKI!_ " Light roared.

Just how long had he been playing around...?

Ryuk must have gone intangible or mostly intangible the moment he drew close...

L didn't pause in his finger fuck. "But Light-kun seems to enjoy this... very much." L said as he skillfully manipulated his prostate.

" _Hah!_ Harassment! This is harassment... no this is way beyond that! You _Hentai!_ "

"I'm not the one masturbating at work," L pointed out. Light couldn't help his reactions as L continued to play around inside him.

" _GET OFF! NOW!_ "

"Alright..." L said cheerily as he unzipped his jeans.

In a sibilant motion Light had managed to throw L off his back. " _I SAID GET OFF!_ "

"But I was _trying_ to," argued the man who apparently had a death-wish as he once again straddled the enraged teen.

" _GET OFF ME!_ "

L pouted. "Then Light-kun should be more specific."

Light punched him in the gut and seemingly in one motion had his pants back up and was clear on the other side of the room.

"If you really are _L_ then you should know that _rape_ is a serious criminal offense!"

"This is entrapment, Light-kun. Just the sort of thing I'd expect of Kira—20%."

"You're abusing your authority!"

Light was right of course. L didn't know what had come over him.

L was about to say something—maybe even apologize—but Light was already gone. L looked mournfully at the still swinging door.

Well, things were going to be awkward tomorrow...

L consoled himself with the knowledge that he had at least made headway in the investigation.

There was definitely some outside force that Light was... interacting with.

L shuddered. When he had… been overridden by whatever supernatural compulsion made him try to have uh... surprise sex with Light-kun he had felt... a presence already inside him (there was only one thing that something could be meaning he _touched it..._ )

L examined his dirty fingers in revulsion and fascination. They would have to run tests-it was unlikely it would ever be confirmed...

But L knew there could be no other explanation...

He had successfully collected a sample of Shinigami ejaculate.


	20. Plausible Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Death Note is the property of Ohba and Obata. It didn't suddenly become mine since the last chapter.

Light awoke with a start to the screech of the cell door as L entered his cage, shivering back into consciousness. Because, as L explained, someone as clever as Kira could have easily hidden his murder weapon in his clothes—they had to go. Light was bound, naked on the floor—the chains provided no warmth.

L loomed over the shuddering form of the boy beneath him.

When Light refused to acknowledge his presence, L yanked him up by a certain collar of otherworldly design—a personal effect they had yet to figure out how to remove, though not for lack of trying as the scars on Light's neck attested to.

"It's over Kira! Why not make this easier on yourself and just give me the name of your accomplice?"

" _I'M NOT KIRA!_ " Light screamed.

L answered him with a hard kick in the gut. Light curled in on himself, still reeling from the last session. L seized him again and held him down.

"You will submit to me!"

"No, Please!" Light pleaded. "Please don't do this! _NOT AGAIN!_ "

L unzipped his jeans. "You're a murderer! You're getting nothing less than you deserve!"

"Master!" Light sobbed.

"He's not going to save you. You're all alone in here... with me."

***

 

 **"Light-o? Light-o, what's wrong?"** Ryuk asked anxiously when Light woke up screaming.

Ryuk held his mate tightly to his chest as Light broke down in his arms.

***

 

L had just dozed off on the sofa while re-watching the Kira tape last night... it was rare he engaged in sleep and after a dream like that… he didn't think he'd be sleeping again for several days...

L's eyes shot open he leapt off of the sofa and wretched into the nearest trashcan.

Sick... this was sick!

He had just dreamed that he raped his suspect—and it produced morning wood as a result.

He wasn't a rapist! He would never abuse his authority like that!

_Paging Doctor Freud. You almost did yesterday and if you're dreaming that... perhaps you want to._

Which was, once again, sick. He of all people should know better than to...

Alright... his own experiences were… less than pleasant (but that was hardly an excuse) and had kind of put him off the whole thing. Unfortunately that left him with kind of a limited knowledge—what happened to him was certainly _NOT_ a good model for going about the whole uh... sex thing.

But even uh... _beyond_ that—courtship was a mystery. Oh sure he knew how one went about it in theory but really he had better things to do... and the emotional cost was too great (the one time he got up the courage to try had him getting kicked in the face by Naomi Misora—he never tried again.)

Yes, L wanted Light (despite the _numerous_ reasons why he shouldn't) and when L saw something he wanted, he took it. That was just how he operated. After all, it was no less than what he deserved for all he sacrificed for the good of the world. Usually that wasn't a problem because all he wanted was cake. Admittedly taking cake and taking Light-kun were two entirely different things.

But he still wanted Light—painfully so. He wanted Light to like him, he wanted to make Light _his_. But he had no idea _how_ and it hadn't ceased to be any less wrong then when he first noticed it.

 _Light is Kira (so? I always knew... that hasn't dissuaded these—feelings…), he is apparently not interested (are you so sure?), and is underage (hmm... age of consent is thirteen in Japan. He's perfectly legal unless you want to bring him home...)—nope, not seeing any problem with that. Oh and he's also apparently a fuck-toy to his Shinigami "Master" (that's actually kind of... hot? No. That could hardly be consensual... But... he didn't seem too upset about it, only when I... interfered...)_

_Maybe that is the price for having Kira's powers?_

_Then perhaps—I can save him?_

_You'd be screwing with some entity obviously much more powerful than you—and for the sake of a mass-murderer. Yes, that's absolutely brilliant._

_But I want to..._

_Light-kun... I... want to be your Master. (THAT IS NOT HEALTHY!)_

He really needed to get over this fixation.

L wondered to himself... when exactly had his priorities shifted from wanting to prove Light as Kira to wanting to get into Light's pants? Well he always knew the former (even if Light fooled all the idiots around them) and it hadn't stopped him from wanting to do the latter...

But L was sure he could do both—he could multitask—he'd have his cake and eat it too.

L sighed, yes he knew his conduct yesterday was out of bounds, and an apology was probably in order. Of course to do that he'd have to get Light-kun alone...

***

 

Light pointedly ignored him when he arrived at headquarters that day and got right to work. L studied him—Light looked exhausted again. Also Light was wearing a turtleneck again despite the heat... how curious.

L discreetly sent instructions to Watari...

The taskforce groaned as the background hum of the air conditioner was suddenly silenced...

"Hmm... it sounds like the air conditioner has broken."

 _Ryuuzaki..._ Light thought with irritation, sensing the taunt in the detective's voice.

"Light-kun must be hot in that sweater." L crouched in the chair next to Light, invading his space.

"I'm fine Ryuuzaki."

Light didn't look fine—he looked hot.

"Is there a reason why Light-kun doesn't want to remove his sweater?"

Light didn't look up from his work. "I don't have anything on under it."

"I don't think anyone here would mind..."

Light heard the grin in L's voice... he slowly turned around and… indeed, everyone else had perked up at the conversation and were now staring at Light in anticipation...

Light wondered if he should try to make a break for it before he got tackled by his coworkers...

"Take it off, Light-kun!"

"Matsuda!" The Chief scolded.

"Excuse me, but I'm just not comfortable with..."

"It's alright, you don't have to do anything, son."

"Of course not..." L said as he innocently picked up his drink from the table and... "Woops." Light yelped as L spilled his cherry slushie down his back. Light glared daggers at the detective.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Light-kun!"

"It's okay, Ryuuzaki," Light said through gritted teeth. Light sighed and got up, putting on his shoulder bookbag...

"I feel so bad!" Light could hear the smirk in his voice. "Here let me help you with that. Oh no! That's going to stain! Let's get that cleaned up right away!" L announced as he pulled Light along towards the hotel laundry room. "You can borrow one of mine!"

"That's not necessary." L looked surprised as Light removed a spare turtleneck from his bookbag.

"You wouldn't believe how many people try that trick on me, everyday."

L pouted. He had thought that that plan was very crafty and original.

"Now, is there a reason you wanted to get me alone?" Light folded his hands over his chest and glared at the detective. "Are you going to try and molest me again?"

As far as L could tell Light hadn't brought it up with his father or coworkers... _yet._

"I think that that is too strong a word..."

"I don't."

L sighed. "No Light-kun, I... I wanted to apologize... You're right. My behavior yesterday... was out of bounds"

"You think?"

L frowned. "I believe when someone apologizes, you're supposed to accept it and move on—not throw it back in their face."

"Really? How would you like it if I stuck my hand up _your_ ass?"

L blinked and tilted his head curiously, "Does Light-kun really want me to answer that?"

Light seemed to suddenly realize where this was going...

"Oh _god no._ " Light buried his face in his hands.

L looked thoughtful. "Because I don't think I'd mind terribly..."

Light gaped at L, sensing a trap... "Then... hypothetically speaking in some alternate universe where I'd even entertain such an idea and there was any chance in hell of that happening... I'd top?"

L grinned. "Oh there's no danger of that happening. Light-kun is _sou-uke._ "

"I am NOT!" Light fumed. L continued to stare at him unblinkingly.

"Isn't Light-kun going to take off his sweater?" L reached for the hem of Light's sweater but Light swatted him away.

"Turn around!" Light barked.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Light-kun," L smirked and pretended to comply... but predictably spun around when he was still changing. L's eyes widened, yes he had seen everything before, but seeing him on the screen was different from seeing him in person—lithe, bare-chested, and looking like an absolute sex god.

And... then there was the collar he was bound in. It was elaborate, a piece of art, absolutely seamless, and obviously not of earthly design. It was striking against the skin of his neck and the red really brought out his eyes...

It was just like it looked in his dream.

 _Supernatural..._

Light's face went slightly pink as L unabashedly looked him over.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light said in a warning tone as L stalked predatorily towards him.

Light yelped when, in a lightning fast motion L's fingertips dexterously wrapped around the metal loop on his collar and pulled Light forward, crashing their lips together.

L delved deep into Kira's wicked mouth, tasting him—it wasn't like candy but he liked the taste nonetheless. L liked it even more when Light automatically began to return the kiss with much vigor...

Then Light finally seemed to come to his senses and tried to pull away only to find that L had somehow got him trapped up against the wall.

L broke the kiss and grinned smugly at his suspect.

" _Sou-uke._ " L tapped at the collar. "I rest my case."

"That's not what this means! It just means I'm already taken! I'm seeing someone, Ryuuzaki!"

L wondered if Light was being ironic.

"I wonder... Is that 'someone' in the room with us right now?"

Ryuk was indeed in the room watching them. But instead of looking jealous or angry as Light feared, Ryuk was drooling, obviously turned on by the display... and had an oddly calculating look on his face.

"What are you on? There's only the two of us here. How would that even be possible?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Oh... and sorry about that..." L said mockingly.

"About what?" Light asked still reeling, it was obvious by how sloppy he was—L wasn't nearly as experienced as Master—but he could do talented things with his tongue.

L leaned in and breathed in his ear. "I smeared your mascara." When L had kissed him he had smeared the makeup Light had used to cover up the occasional bruise and claw-mark as well as the deep circles under his eyes that were beginning to give L a run for his money.

Light glowered but found he just couldn't stay mad as L moved to nip at his neck.

"Confess, Light."

" _What?_ "

"You heard me. Confess your crimes to me. I will be merciful."

Light glared hatefully at L who had never ceased feeling him up even as he got to business.

"I have nothing to confess to. I'm not Kira!"

L made a disappointed noise as he slid his hands up and down his chest. "Then _what_ are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"...Because I'd love to hear an alternative as to why Light-kun has a magic invisible boyfriend."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

L bore into him with his abysmal black eyes. "I think Light-kun knows exactly what I'm talking about. I think that Light-kun is Kira and has made a pact with a Shinigami."

"If you are so sure of these delusions of yours then why not arrest me?"

"Well... hypothetically speaking... If Light was Kira at some point in the past... It would make me very sad to see Light-kun executed... I like Light-kun very much and it would be an utter waste of talent. Hypothetically speaking if Light is Kira, I believe that the best way for him to repay his debt to society..." L slid his hand around the waistband of his pants and Light moaned deeply in the back of his throat "...is by working for me."

Light met L's gaze and said breathily "I do want to work with you Ryuuzaki... but I'm not Kira."

L paused in his ministrations "That's no good, Light-kun."

"What is this? You'll only let me work with you if I was Kira?" Light asked incredulously.

"Will Light-kun confess if I say yes?"

" _NO!_ "

L pouted.

"I mean, what the hell are you saying? Hypothetically speaking, you're talking about shielding a mass murderer from Justice!"

"I am Justice," L said without missing a beat. "Besides, I wouldn't trust any of the current prison systems to be able to hold someone with Kira's... abilities. Only under my supervision will I ensure that Kira's reign of terror comes to an end, never to resume."

Light scoffed. "You are easily the most egotistical man I've ever met!"

 _Aside from your own mirror I imagine._ "I'm offering you a deal. Confess to me Light-kun." L said in his soothing, seductive baritone as he forced Light's legs apart with his knee. "You get house-arrest... with me" L breathed softly in Light's ear "Instead of execution. Pretty good bargain, don't you think?" Light breathed in sharply as L's hand wandered down the front of his pants...

Light shuddered violently as he suddenly remembered his nightmare from the night before...

 _So... you'd keep me as a pet? No thank you!_

"We can work out a deal or... I can destroy you. It's entirely up to you."

 _ **A Deal, huh?**_ Ryuk cackled to himself. As he watched his Slave with his little friend an idea was beginning to take hold (not a very practical one and it would take a lot of mental maneuvering but he had Light for that...)

Light opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by...

" _What the hell is going on in here?_ " roared Light's angry father who had come down to see why it was taking them so long to change a shirt... only to walk in on the scene of L having trapped his son against the wall, and working his hand down his pants.

"Uh... this... isn't what it looks like..." Light said quickly as he tried to come up with a somewhat plausible lie _he tripped... we were practicing an esoteric form of yoga... he spilled candy down my pants..._

"So Ryuuzaki isn't trying to seduce you and trick you into confessing to a crime you didn't commit?"

"Correct... I was trying to seduce Light-kun and get him to confess to a crime he _did_ commit."

"Er... That's not helpful Ryuuzaki..." Light said as he watched his dad about to blow a gasket. "I think you should be running..."

***

 

Teru Mikami listened to the Kira broadcast on Sakura TV with shock. It was not at all what he expected, but he would obey.

_It's not my place to question God. His will is absolute._

_Your wish is my command—I will stop judging..._

_But is this truly His will or is this merely a police fabrication?_

_But would Kira allow such a fabrication to be broadcast without retribution?_

_But then... God is resting at the moment! Isn't that why I was chosen to punish?_

Mikami glanced over in irritation to where his corpse-monster companion was playing with the blankets on his futon. The Shinigami was irritatingly vague on the subject.

_But what am I supposed to do? If only God would speak to me! His plan is ineffable!_

_I know who He is... perhaps I was always meant to see? I could approach Him directly and..._

_NO! I'm not worthy!_

_And what if God isn't punishing because He's being watched and can't move?_

_If I did that I would fail Him._

_But... maybe I can make it easy for Him? I'll go to a place God might be watching and let God know I'll be there... Would God come before me?_

On his way to work Mikami stopped by a cyber café to fire off another e-mail message (that would be bounced through many different servers in many different countries before arriving in the inbox of one of the producers at Sakura TV.

_"I beg your forgiveness, my Lord._

_If this truly is the will of Kira-sama then I will do as God commands._

_If it so pleases God, I will be at the Sakura TV's Kira Rally._

_I throw myself upon Thy mercy."_


	21. We Will Not Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Death Note.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how this looks?"

Light sighed. Ryuuzaki had of course escaped leaving him alone in the hotel laundry room to face his father's wrath.

"It looks like you're trying to corrupt the investigation!" His father roared at him.

"That's so not fair! He came onto me!"

The Chief harrumphed with an "I knew it" look on his face.

"...but it's not his fault!" Light insisted.

"Light, tell me the truth!" His father's eyes bore into him radiating rage and disappointment. "I'm your father, I'll know if you're lying."

 _Since when?_ Light had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Still why did he suddenly feel like he was six years old again and had just broken a window?

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Light couldn't believe his dad just asked him that!

" _NO!_ "

"Do you love him?" His dad laid his hand on Light's shoulder (He was of course still shirtless—this was all very awkward and uncomfortable.)

"I... He's... L. He's my boss! He's my... _friend_ , that's all!"

"L's offer... you're not actually considering it, are you?"

"Of course not I..." When his father gave him a searching look he admitted "I... I've wanted to work with L since the third grade..."

"But you're not Kira."

"No, of course not!"

That's all that the Chief needed to know. It was now clear in his mind who the "victim" was.

"Ryuuzaki doesn't want me talking to you about this..." he began.

"Then you probably shouldn't..."

"Don't, listen. I know all about Ryuu..."

_No... you don't._

"But you're still young..."

Well here was a conversation he never wanted to have...

"...you may decide that this" he glanced pointedly at the collar "is just a phase..."

Light looked askance at his father... and that was more information than he required thank you very much. Still, Light was getting more and more annoyed by his father's condescending tone...

"You know what? I'm through pretending! I'm gay, alright?"

His father continued on as if Light hadn't said anything.

"I will be... disappointed, I'll feel very sorry for you... but whatever you do choose. You're still my son," his father said as he pulled him into an extremely awkward hug. "So when do I get to meet him?" Light didn't miss the slightly homicidal look in his father's eyes.

"He's... he's gone. He went home. His parents found out and made him come home... but we both decided it would be better if we focus on our studies right now anyway. We promised… we'd see each other again after we finish college. I'll introduce you to him then..."

Mr. Yagami breathed an audible sigh of relief. It didn't take a genius to figure out how that would turn out. Yes no doubt Light would be disappointed but he'd get over it, realize it was just a phase, and go back to girls and things would be back to normal...

***

 

"Master!" Light shuddered and groaned from his place on the floor as Ryuk pulled out. Light forced himself back up on hands and knees in case his Master wanted to take him again.

Ryuk caressed him softly. **"Ah Light-o. I think you still don't quite understand just how much it hurts your Master—to have to wait in that room full of apples... and then to see you giving what is MINE to your little friend..."**

"I'm so sorry, Master!" Light groaned. "Please forgive me! I'll accept any punishment you choose to give me!"

 **"Of course you will."** Ryuk pushed his head down. Light hissed as he felt Ryuk's fingers worked their way into his sore entrance... and became concerned when he felt a foreign presence being worked inside of him. That's when he felt something moving slowly against his prostate.

But it wasn't Ryuk teasing him again... No... it was too regular... and Ryuk was no longer touching him.

**"Fascinating little toys you humans come up with... and it's remote controlled!"**

Light gulped. "How long..."

**"Until further notice."**

Light whined pathetically.

**"Yes, I've taken enough payment for today."**

***

 

Ryuk was merciful enough to turn it off to let him sleep… but he switched it back on as soon as he was awake the next day.

 _Oh GOD!_

He had to function normally—he had to hide this all day!

Light held his face in his hands. "How the hell am I going to even get through first period without jizzing my pants?"

**"That won't be a problem. I fitted you with a cock ring while you were asleep."**

_Oh no..._

These toys were made for normal humans with normal sex drives, right? Not hyper-sexed and hormonally-charged sex slaves as he had become thanks to this Deal.

If Master didn't let him release soon he was sure he was going to explode!

Light did somehow manage to hide it with his superhuman acting abilities. Though there was a couple of times when Ryuk couldn't keep his hands to himself and to his immortal humiliation the teacher asked him if he needed to go to the nurse, and if he was having a seizure of some kind.

Light blew off study period (he didn't need to study anyway) in favor of being roughly shoved up against the bathroom wall. Light groaned. Just a few more thrusts and his Master finally granted him release...

When they were done, Ryuk turned it back on.

By the time Light arrived at work and that obnoxious detective that got him into this predicament, his patience was wearing _very thin._ Every little thing was getting on his nerves...

L watched in amusement as Light took yet another bathroom break (always timing it so someone was using the one in his room.)

This time L waited outside, like a good gentleman stalker, and just listened in on Light's panting and moans.

"Did you think about our bargain?" L grinned as he startled Light, who was still looking a bit flushed as he exited the bathroom.

As Light walked away L heard something that sounded suspiciously like. " _Asshole._ "

L smirked. "Please do consider it... I would very much hate it if you forced me to do the alternative."

 _L's bargain..._ Light scoffed as he returned to his seat... and grimaced even more as Ryuk turned the toy back on—that sure made it hard to think.

So did that damn noise in the background! Matsuda apparently thought he was being helpful when he brought his stereo system into their workspace.

 _~Anyway the wind blows / doesn't really matter to me...~_ crooned the speakers of Matsuda's stereo system…

 _I can't believe L would even suggest something like that!_ Light thought indignantly. _L made it quite clear when he asked me to submit to him and to "work for him" he didn't really mean cases... Just what does he take me for? I'm not a whore!_

_~"I'm just a poor boy / nobody loves me…"~_

_It's not even worth considering! As if I'd EVER agree to something like that!_

**"Hyuk hyuk"** Ryuk chuckled at just how very… _frustrated_ his mate was looking.

_~"Bismillah! / No, we will not let you go!"~_  


**_"Of course you're my whore… Light-o, you're my whore, my very favorite whore"_ **

_I DID agree to something like that... with Ryuk... But that's different! Ryuk is my Master. He has every right to... fuck me. Ah fuck!_ Light tried to keep from moaning out loud as his mind drifted to just how much he wanted Ryuk to fuck him RIGHT NOW! Fuck the consequences.

 _I am a whore. But Ryuk's whore. Only Master! Only Ryuk!_

His need was nearing agony again as the vibrator continued to steadily stimulate that bundle of nerves.

_~ "Let me go! / We will not let you go! / Let me go! / NO NO NO NO NO!"~_

_Ryuk!_ If he didn't get relief soon he was going to…

_~ "...Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, FOR ME!"~_

CRASH!

The Taskforce watched wide-eyed as Light _snapped_ and brutally murdered the stereo... and then calmly returned to his seat.

"I'll buy you a new one Matsui," Light said sheepishly.

"35% Light-kun."

"Based on what?"

"Observed sociopathic behavior."

"I just don't like that song!"

"Why? Are you homophobe? Or was it the lyrics? Perhaps Light-kun wants to confess to something... such as _'killing a man?'_ " L announced as if in a great 'Aha' moment.

 _And you're the world's greatest detective!_ "It was just getting on my nerves!"

"...And you decided the best way to deal with it was to destroy poor Matsui's stereo. That's a very Kira-like trait. 40%."

Before Light could add to that score by bashing in L's brains out of frustration they were interrupted by Naomi Misora calling from the other room.

"Guys! Look at this! The Second Kira responded!"

Light forced himself to keep a neutral expression as he listened to the Second Kira's message because Light felt L's eyes on him—literally an inch from his face—the entire time.

_"God."_

_"I will do as God commands."_

Light felt a tremor go through him at those words that had nothing to do with Ryuk's toys.

_That felt... good. That felt..._

_No._

_That's the crazy talking._

_I am not... God._

_I am not fit to judge._

_I couldn't handle that... addiction._

_No one can!_

_But this guy... Maybe if I can get him alone. If I play... God, maybe he'll obey me! Maybe I can get him to forfeit ownership without any more... casualties._

"Wait," Light asked in genuine puzzlement "Kira Rally?"

L blinked in surprise. "Light-kun hasn't been keeping up with current events?"

"I've been... kind of busy lately."

L grinned. "Slacking off Light-kun? That really isn't like you..."

For maximum humiliation _Matsuda_ began to launch into a long-winded explanation on the Kira Rallies, how Kira's worshippers have begun gathering together to worship at the First Church of Kira, engage in militant vigilantism... and cosplay.

"I've been to a couple," Matsuda explained, "for research purposes."

Light was shocked speechless.

"Oh it's not that surprising," L grinned at his suspect. "Kira is quite... popular. And the crime rates went back up almost immediately after he disappeared. There are plenty of people who support Kira, who are clamoring for his return."

"But hasn't Kira already returned?" Light pointed out.

"I think he meant the original," Naomi supplied.

L was looking more and more amused. "Of course. However it seems the original has been... slacking off lately."

"These rallies, they're mostly young people," Matsuda continued, "So I should probably go since I blend in with the crowd there, you know."

"I'll go to too," Light said quickly.

"Light!" His dad shouted.

"Hey, out of all of us, I'd look the most natural hanging out with Matsui here. Besides, there's nothing to worry about. This guy will be looking for Kira not the police."

 **"Uh, Light-o…"** Unseen by the others Ryuk was waving at Light desperately. **"We need to talk…"**

***

 

When they returned home Light realized this must be serious.

Ryuk had even allowed him to remove the toys.

Light's breath hitched as Ryuk still had his hand up his ass...

"Master... was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Hmm... Payment first... then we'll talk." the Shinigami rumbled as he gathered up his Slave into his lap and eased himself into his tight heat. Light clutched at Ryuk's shoulders as the sweat dripped down from his brow. After this FRUSTRATING day... finally relief...

***

 

 **"...He won't be able to see your lifespan,"** Ryuk warned Light as they cuddled in the bed.

"So you're saying... I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Ryuk nodded. **"Yes."**

"Shit. "

Ryuk held him tighter. **"Yes."**

"What about our Contract?"

 **"Well… unless you take to walking around with your wings out they won't be able to tell… Yeah… it would be best that no one knows of our Contract. _Especially_ other Shinigami."**

"Huh? Why is that?"

**"Your Contract is with me, but I'm only a mid-rank. If a higher ranked Shinigami's got their eye for you… well…I like you kid, but you're not worth me getting my ass handed Eternal Torment."**

Light realized with dawning panic "So you'd give me up? Just like that?"

 **"...I'd be very broken up about it,"** Ryuk assured.

Well, what more did he expect from Ryuk? It still hurt.

When Ryuk saw how much he hurt his Light-o again... he fessed up. **"But… I don't want to give you up… I think… if that happened, against my better judgment… I would fight it…"**

"Ryuk," Light snuggled against him. "I don't want you getting Eternal Torment either..."

The Shinigami made an anguished noise as he held his Light-o.

"Ryuk... can you tell me the Rules?"

 **"Of the Notebook? I already told you..."**

"No you talk of my ownership. There must be Rules. I want to protect you, Master. I can come up with various contingencies but I need to know the Rules..."

 **"As you've already guessed there are things I'm allowed to say and things I'm not…"**

"Then... tell me everything you can—and not just the Rules, in fact anything you can tell me about the Shinigami Realm, the land, the people, gossip, politics... even if it doesn't seem that important..."

**"Hyuk. This has to be the world's worst pillow talk…"**

"Please?"

Ryuk kissed him playfully and then he began. **"Alright, so… what do you want to know?"**

"Well for starters... is it possible for a Shinigami to raise rank?"

***

 

 **"I don't like this…"**

"I don't either but in case of an emergency I'd say that's our best option. And it's also an excellent opportunity for you to do that other thing you wanted..."

 **"Hmm… If we pull this off… yes. That would make your Master very happy."**

Light grinned.

 **"Now Light-o… let's talk about how we're going to protect you now… for starters-you're not going to that Rally.** "

"I'm not going to find him if all I do is hide!" Light sighed. "Kira Rallies! I wanted to inspire good not... madness. I—" Light buried his face in his hand. "L's right. I AM shirking my responsibilities."

Ryuk growled. **"Screw them! I will NOT have you doing something self-righteous and _stupid_ like trying martyr yourself. Don't you see? If you try anything like that, I'm the one that will die for it! Do you want to see me dead, Light-o?"** Ryuk growled.

"Ryuk..." Light gasped in a pained whisper.

 **"You're not going."** Ryuk nuzzled into his neck. **"End of discussion."**

"B—But I already made the commitment to go to the rally so if he tried to get out of it... it will only make me look that much more suspicious!"

 **"Oi Light-o, here's an idea—call in sick."**

"Do you really think that that trick would fool L when that would barely fool _mom?_ "

Ryuk grinned as he pinned Light beneath him again. **"Oh yes, how could we ever get you looking sick enough to fool the world's greatest detective?"**

***

 

**The Next Morning**

_Light should be up by now!_ When his son remained unresponsive Mr. Yagami forced Light's bedroom door open.

"Light... it's already nine-thirty..."

Mr. Yagami found his son was sweating, flushed, and when he ran his hand on his forehead he felt like he was running a fever.

Light tried and failed to get out of bed. As he collapsed to the floor his father announced:

"There's no way you're going in to work today! You can't even stand!"

_Just as planned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own "Bohemian Rhapsody" either.


	22. Any Maniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Death Note!

"At the rally there were a lot of crazies but..." Naomi Misora began.

"But nothing that looked like the real thing...? Yes. It was unlikely we'll find Kira there..." L moped around his bite of cheesecake. _...Since Light-kun got "sick"... how very convenient._ "Mr. Yagami. How is Light-kun?" L asked; his voice tinged with what just might be genuine concern.

"He's still not feeling very well but I think he's doing better than yesterday. He may be well enough to return tomorrow."

"I see..."

Meanwhile on the other side of the hotel room Matsuda continued to watch the Sakura TV broadcast of the Kira rally. Onscreen a long-haired gentleman took the microphone...

"We would very much like to hear Kira's voice. We intend to follow your ideals and goals. I believe that following your orders and teachings are the quickest way to achieve world peace. Kira, please let us hear your voice... If there are no orders or words from Kira I believe we must judge for ourselves what Kira's thoughts may be and put them into action."

"No words or orders from Kira?" Matsuda repeated out loud... "Uh... Guys?"

"Not now, Matsuda!" Aizawa scolded as the "real detectives" did "real detective work."

L continued to be depressed because of the case...

No that was a lie.

...And another reason to be depressed. L realized that this really wasn't about the case anymore. He just missed his playmate. It was obvious that Light wasn't really sick but merely avoiding him... or maybe he was avoiding the Second Kira? Either way it wasn't like Light-kun. It wasn't like Kira. Light was like him—confrontational. So why hide now? What could possibly be more important than this?

_Light... Kira. Just what are you doing?_

***

 

 _"This is my gift. This is my curse. Who am I? I am Spider-man."_

A certain superhero swung across the TV screen as Ryuk lay on Light's bed, his head propped up with one arm, the other one lazily draped over his lover, currently relaxing against him as the Death God and the former serial killer enjoyed movie night together.

 **"I don't understand why did he had to leave her?"** the Death God sniffled.

"Because he was trying to protect her—he's supposed to be a genius? He's such an idiot!" Light ranted. "When Peter Parker broke up with Mary Jane he didn't put her in any less danger! When he quit being Spider-man he didn't put her in any less danger either!"

**"Hmm?"**

"Oh... in the sequel," Light said brightly. "Want to watch it?"

 **"That means you'd have to get up,"** Ryuk pointed out.

"Yeah..."

Ryuk trapped Light beneath him and suggested. **"Tomorrow then?"**

"Definitely," Light said right before Ryuk claimed his mouth with his.

***

 

 _I have sinned. I have sinned and God does not speak to me._

Teru had waited for God but he didn't show! He was ready and willing to obey his Lord yet he did not hear the voice of God.

Was he absolved? Or was he damned?

 _Please, God just give me a sign!_

Mikami didn't know what he was supposed to do but he was getting depressed from just watching the news. Why was He permitting the existence of sinners in His world?

Mikami wished nothing more than to delete them all! His hand trembled as he reached for a pen and thought of how he could put it to much better use than filling out these legal documents. But God had given his orders so he stayed his hand.

Why hadn't He come?

What if..? What if it was too dangerous for God to come to the rally?

What if God was in danger?

That thought spurred Mikami into action. There was no doubt in his mind he was committing yet another sin as he took to stalking outside where God went to school but Mikami just _had_ to know...

***

 

When Light returned to school the next day, chatting quietly with Ryuk who floated unseen behind him, both of them failed to notice their shadows, or as the wind picked up, the flapping of a black trench coat and skeletal wings.

Mikami watched in awe as God mingled among his people.

The splendor that was Light Yagami so beautiful, so perfect...

Mikami watched, startled, as Light stumbled on the uneven pavement like any normal human being but recovered with an inhuman grace as he laughed it off.

He was so... human! So vulnerable!

Here he was watching God! God's _avatar_ on Earth and he looked... no different than any of these kids!

He was so exposed out here! Any maniac could come along and...

_He needs to be protected! Who better than me to do it? His Chosen?_

***

 

Light was just on his way to Headquarters after school when a stranger blindsided him, leaping out of the shadows, pressing a wet cloth pressed up against his face. Then everything started to go fuzzy...

Ryuk snarled unseen, but it's not like he could do anything about it. He wasn't eager to throw his life away.

 _Ryuk..._ Light really hoped he wouldn't lose his cool and sacrifice himself... They had discussed this contingency as well—for now all either of them could do was wait and see...

Light struggled to stay conscious a little while longer, straining in the stranger's hold, and _just_ managed to pull a certain button on his watch before he blacked out.

***

 

"Light-kun is late in coming today," L stated, his eyes never leaving his laptop and his work. _You **are** avoiding me, aren't you?_ L sulked.

The Chief looked worried as he got off the phone.

"He's not picking up..."

The whole Light-kun drama aside, L felt he should really get back to concentrating on the case...

L looked surprised as he glanced at a video feed that he had playing on his laptop. He discreetly pulled up another program and compared the readings... _It's working?_

L thought for sure that the equipment had malfunctioned...

 

***

 

**Earlier**

L pouted as Light had yet to talk to him again. Why didn't Light just accept his Deal already? It was a very good bargain considering the magnitude of his crimes. _Well, hard way it is then!_ L would get what he was after, one way or another. He had gathered enough evidence on his own and he was through asking permission...

The phone rang in the middle of the day, waking one Merrie Kenwood who was trying hard to get her much needed beauty sleep... who would be stupid enough to disturb her? Then she saw it was an "unknown number."

 _Damn L! Don't you know better than to wake a midnight prowler in the middle of the day? Then again, he doesn't seem to understand that SLEEP is a necessity..._

"Wedy, I need you to do me a favor."

Wedy rolled her eyes. _Of course you do._

Wedy didn't realize how lucky she was when she gained entry to the suspect's bedroom in the middle of the night to perform impromptu surgery. She had timed her entry just when Ryuk was out raiding the apple stash (otherwise one Merrie Kenwood would have quickly come down with a case of "dead") Installing the tracker was simple, quick, and painless. It was a small chip implanted under the skin on the back of his neck and left no visible trace.

Wedy blushed when she realized the target was wearing some kind of bondage collar BDSM slave collar. _Kira suspect? Yeah right._

No doubt her employer was just the jealous type that wanted to constantly know the whereabouts of his boytoy. _Not that I blame him_ she thought as her hands wandered... she didn't realize she was feeling him up until Light groaned in his sleep.

 _Well... if he was mine I'd certainly want to keep him on a short leash. But what L does is his business…_

When Light woke up groggier than usual the next day he just attributed it to just another late night...

L sighed as he read the monitors. It looked like that was all for nothing—they had been given a faulty chip. (He would have words with those manufacturers...) It said Light's current location was in the air at 10,000 feet...

 

***

 

 **Present**

L had yet to get around to retrieving and replacing the chip because he had soon afterwards discovered Mikami—L (with help from M2) had eventually tracked down the source of the e-mails. But it was embarrassing, really. He hadn't even needed to bother with all that! Mikami was quite obvious at the rally, as _Matsuda_ pointed out.

At any rate that had kept him and Wedy busy, installing cameras in Mikami's apartment.

But if the tracker chip he had implanted in Light was functioning properly...

Well, it would explain how he managed to keep eluding his tails...

But still...

Light could... _fly?_

Before L could challenge that assumption to himself his attention was dragged back to what was happening on the live camera feed. L was getting a sick feeling in the base of his stomach as he watched this but no doubt if he told the others they would want to just rush in and save Light-kun. L found he was tempted to do so too...

But if he did _that_ he might as well cast aside his title right now!

Personal feelings aside, this was a golden opportunity to catch both of the Kiras.

As L the Detective he had no choice...

***

 

"My Lord..."

Light awoke to the feeling of a hand running gently through his hair… that felt… good… No. WRONG! This was wrong! Light jolted completely awake. "Don't worry," the stranger whispered in his ear as he continued to caress him, "You're safe here."

Safe.

That wasn't really the vibe Light was getting when he realized he was naked and chained to the bed in a stranger's apartment.

***

 

L folded in on himself more than usual as he watched what was happening on that laptop screen... and told himself he was powerless to stop what was happening even if he moved sooner... L swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched the screen and heard Light's father and coworkers continued to worry about him in the background...

Yes, he should probably at least _tell_ them...

"I know where Light-kun is."

The others went quiet, L felt their stares, an in them the unsaid accusations of _"You've been holding out on us."_

"Light-kun has been kidnapped by the Second Kira," L informed them in the same controlled monotone as he squashed his feeling down and switched into full Detective mode.

"What?" "We have to save him!" Came the predictable cries.

"No," L's bangs covered his eyes. "Not yet..."

"Ryuuzaki!" they shouted.

"Please think about this rationally!" L pleaded "Why would the Second Kira _kidnap_ Light?"

"He must have somehow found out that Light works for us!" The Chief went pale.

"Uh no... then he'd just kill him," Aizawa pointed out earning the Chief's wrath.

"But then..."

"Why...?"

"Ryuuzaki?"

The Taskforce members all seemed to just notice how L was shivering "Wait... please... wait just a little while longer..." L said, more to himself then to them... "I want to... We _NEED_ to see what he'll do..."


	23. Sparkling Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Death Note.

As Light reawakened he discreetly tested the heavy-duty chains that ran around his neck, arms, and legs, looking for a weak point as the strange man continued to touch him inappropriately, whispering "Don't worry, my Lord. I'll protect you."

Light's movements were sluggish, he still felt really groggy from whatever he was dosed with and everything ached.

Well at this point he had nothing to lose to try and appeal to sanity...

"I am protected. Really, so you can let me go..."

The man looked stung but then just smiled creepily and resumed fondling him.

"I can't do that God. You are too important to risk."

_God?_

_He's the Second Kira!_

_Oh fu—_

Light worked to stay calm. He had to be careful of what he said and did here—not just because he was dealing with a highly unstable individual—but...

The man looked at him lovingly with bedroom eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Light shrieked as he began teasing his entrance.

"I wish to commune with God again..."

 _Again?_ Light thought wildly trying to break out of this drug-induced fog.

"We're... communing now... We're communed. We're so communed...!"

Just then an alarm began buzzing from Mikami's laptop. Light's kidnapper paused in his ministrations and kissed his shoulder gently and whispered.

"It's just a minor annoyance. I'll take care of it."

As soon as the man's back was turned Light began straining against the chains but when he moved his entire being was screaming in agony. Ryuk was suddenly there. The chain snapped free...

**"I'm sorry, Light…"**

Ryuk did as he was supposed to do—and what Light asked him to do if this situation ever arose.

He did nothing.

As Light had pointed out, he had lifespan. He'd survive anything anyone tried... but if Ryuk tried to interfere...

Ryuk could do nothing but watch when...

Light worked to stay calm as Ryuk confirmed his fragmented memories.

When he was drugged his kidnapper...

_No. Don't think about that. Focus on the now._

Light was sure he could take his kidnapper under normal circumstances but given his current state, even keeping his eyes open was a struggle, and he only had one shot at this—it would be best to wait for an opportune moment to make his move...

While his kidnapper was focused elsewhere Light had taken that opportunity to begin painfully creeping out of the confines of the bed, as he grasped around for purchase he found his kidnapper's wallet on the bed stand... his name... Teru Mikami...

Light saw Mikami getting out his Death Note and Light strained to see what he was looking at on his laptop... some kind of video feed? That's what this was. He must have security cameras set up outside his apartment and...

The cavalry was here; from the look of it Ide... and another officer he didn't know.

That's what Light did when he pulled that pin on his watch; it activated a little device he had created that acted as an emergency line with the NPA, it recorded audio-only and traced his location. This emergency system had laid to rest any of Ide's lingering concerns about employing the high school prodigy and it would have worked out just fine if this was a normal kidnapper... however since his kidnapper was the Second Kira...

_I've led them to their deaths!_

At the moment Light had only one card to play. Light crept back into the bed, hiding the broken chain and then shouted in a commanding voice "Teru Mikami! Did you forget the oath you swore? You promised! You would not judge!"

Mikami looked shocked. "Is that truly Kira's will?"

"It is! Your God commands it!"

Mikami sighed "Very well..." and put the notebook aside... and picked up a heavy legal text instead. Just then Ide kicked the door down...

"Look out!" Light shouted too late...

...and Mikami threw the book at them. It hit ide square in the stomach; he stumbled back and lost his gun. In a flash, Mikami had the gun, and had it pointed at Ide's head.

"Drop it!" shouted Ide's partner.

Mikami refused and shouted "Kick your gun over to me or I'll kill him and then..." _Forgive me my Lord._ "I'll kill the hostage!" Mikami waved his pistol over to where he was keeping Light, drawing Ide's attention to where Light was chained to that stained bed.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Ide shouted from the floor.

"Don't...!" Light groaned even as Ide's damn rookie partner did as Mikami demanded.

 _Idiots! You never give up your gun in a hostage situation!_

Mikami pistol-whipped Ide's partner, knocking him out and hit Ide again as he tried to get up...

"TERU MIKAMI!" Light managed to get a regal note into his voice as he shouted. "I COMMAND YOU, YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!"

"B-but God, they stand against us! They wish to take you away from me!"

Having been denied permission to delete his enemies Mikami settled for handcuffing them both to the radiator for now.

"Isn't that why you sent your messenger to me? Isn't this my duty to you?" If God wouldn't let him pass judgment… just what the hell was he supposed to do?

Unseen by Light who was continuing to try and persuade Mikami not to kill the officers Mikami's Shinigami snorted in amusement. **"You're kidding me right? I'm not his 'messenger!'"** the corpse-like thing grinned sadistically. **"I don't even know the guy."**

Mikami slowly turned to look the skeletal creature in the eye-sockets. "W-what? But… but I saw him! He was communing with..."

 **"'Air spirits,' right? Hah. You're such a moron. Use your brain for five seconds! What does it look like to other humans when I carry stuff around?"**

"God! With... with a... Shinigami?"

 **"You see… there's just another Deal to be made…"**

"A Deal?"

 **"Before you ask, no… You're not my type, for one… you're not pretty enough,"** said the butt-ugly corpse monster. **"He's not a God. He's just a Sex Slave to one of my people and now he's lying to you… now I wonder… what do you think of that?"**

The Shinigami found it highly amusing at how easy it was to send his human into an utter psychological meltdown.

Light had paused in his wheedling when it became apparent that Mikami was no longer paying any attention to him but it still came as a shock when Mikami turned around and pointed Ide's pistol at him.

"SEDUCER! BABYLON! FALSE PROPHET! YOU'RE NOT GOD!" Mikami screamed.

Light bolted out of the bed but not fast enough. Light was thrown back as he felt the bullet tear through his shoulder.

 **" _LIGHT-O!_ "** Ryuk screamed.

"Light!" Ide shouted.

Light heard them call his name as he was falling...

Falling...

...And landing awkwardly, painfully in a mess of blood-stained feathers.

The other Shinigami laughed at just how worked up Ryuk was getting...

"G-God…" Mikami stammered in remorse.

"I just told you!" The Shinigami sighed in exasperation. **"He's not God, he's just a Slave."**

"NO! Y-you're lying! I shot..."

Light ignored the wound and got back up, working hard to control his breathing... and his rage. If he wanted to get control of this situation he had to keep a level-head.

Mikami sunk to his knees in contrition before Light.

"Please forgive me my Lord!"

Light spread wide his beautiful wings that have so captured his kidnapper's attention.

Meanwhile Ide was staring at him, his mouth gaping open. Light would have to deal with that later... (Maybe he could convince him that Mikami drugged him too?)

He should be safe. After all, he was only recording audio, and he already knew what he would tell them later. It was close enough to the truth—that he pretended to be Kira to gain control over Mikami...

"Teru Mikami you have sinned, but you may yet atone for this, will you obey your Lord?"

"YES! I-I'm so sorry I doubted you my Lord!" Mikami whimpered from the floor.

"Good. Then I would like to look over your works..."

Mikami rushed to obey. "Yes, anything you require!"

Mikami presented him with his Death Note. Light tried to hide his wince as he moved to take the Death Note, his shoulder continued to bleed profusely, but this needed to be taken care of first.

Light sighted where Mikami's Shinigami was grinning malevolently and looked over the names written inside pretending to "confirm it" for the sake of his audience...

"Don't move," Light ordered Mikami.

"Your wish is my command, God," Mikami said in a crazed voice.

 _Just a few steps… that's all I have to do…_

Ide finally seemed to finally snap out of it as Light, Kira(?), naked, bloody, ravaged, and with _freakin' wings_ sprouting out of his back limped his way towards him.

" _What are you doing?_ " Ide demanded and strained against the handcuffs as Light fished Ide's cigarette lighter out of his shirt pocket. Light tapped Ide with the Death Note so that he too saw the Shinigami.

Seen only by Light was how Ryuk was snarling at him… not that that seemed to affect the Shinigami at all… it just kept grinning. Then they both disappeared through the wall...

"This is Kira's murder weapon," Light said, exhaustion was beginning to color his voice.

Without further ado Light flipped open the cigarette lighter and set the notebook aflame.

"Without this, he's powerless."

"GOD!"

Mikami looked like he was about to lunge at them...

A glare from Light stopped him in his tracks.

"Teru Mikami," Light said once more in a commanding tone, once again spreading his wings, ravaged as he was he made for a very imposing figure. "Do you question God?"

Teru sunk to his knees. "No... no my Lord."

"Then be absolved of your sins."

Mikami swooned as the notebook burned to ashes.

***

 

 **"Hey Ryuk!"** the other Shinigami cackled. **"Nice Slave you got there…"**

 **" _ZELLOGI! HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!_ "** Ryuk roared.

 **"Ah, Ryuk…"** Zellogi chuckled as he idly twirled his bone scythe.

Ryuk growled threateningly.

The other Shinigami sighed. **"Save it… You know me, I prefer chicks… But you've really fallen hard for him, haven't you? It's been nice knowing you..."**

 _ **He's not going to challenge me?**_ Ryuk slumped with visible relief.

 **"I just missed you back home, you know? I wanted to see what you were doing here and I wanted to play too… You're so lucky; you got a slave you like! And I have to find another Notebook now,"** Zellogi groaned.

Ryuk quirked a non-existent eyebrow, **"If you wanted a female slave then why not chuck it at a female…"**

Zellogi awkwardly straightened his Indian headdress with his hook hand. **"Well you see Teru here totally looked like a girl from behind…"**

***

 

"ON THE GROUND, NOW!" Naomi Misora shouted as she, Raye, and Aizawa gained entry moments after the Notebook was destroyed. Light hastily retracted his wings as he sagged to the floor.

"Red-haired angel..." gasped Raye Penber.

Too late apparently they had seen too...

_Yes, Mikami used a potent hallucinogen, an airborne agent and everyone present was affected... that could work..._

_Wait a minute... red-haired... and Maki-san... oh shi—_

Was all that Light was able to think before he felt the kick to his gut delivered by one Naomi Misora… who saw red, and for the moment had forgotten about why they were here in favor of good old-fashioned revenge as she kept kicking him and...

" _Stop it!_ " Ide shouted. Even if Light is(?)... was(?) Kira he was injured, he was _raped_... and...

"He's going to bleed to death!"

Light let the darkness claim him.


	24. Care to Explain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nope, still don't own Death Note.

When Light woke chained to the bed again the first thing he did was to scream and hyperventilate.

"Whose bright idea was it to handcuff Light-kun to the hospital bed?" L shouted at the assembled officers after Light had been given a sedative.

"He's a suspect. He shouldn't be given special treatment just because…"

 _He's your son!_ "We saw how easily he escaped before," L countered. They had all seen how that chain snapped. It was pulled apart by some invisible force; presumably a Shinigami… "It serves no purpose other than to further traumatize him!"

"And whose fault is that! If you had just told us earlier…"

"Five minutes wouldn't have made any difference!"

_I failed._

_I failed to live up to my title. And I failed Light-kun. I…_

L was still kicking himself when Light finally woke again hearing L, his father, the doctor's and the assembled detectives having an argument about his wellbeing as if he wasn't present.

"…lost so much blood…"

"…it's a miracle, shouldn't even be alive…"

"He's awake!" someone announced.

Light looked around wildly. "Dad…"

"Take it easy son…"

His father hugged him and Light shrunk at the touch.

"It's alright, you're safe now…" another well-meaning officer announced. Light didn't trust those words. (He didn't know if he could ever trust those words again.)

Light's breath was becoming short again as he felt their eyes on him, until he felt Ryuk's hand on his shoulder, unseen by all. Light relaxed as the Shinigami gave it a comforting squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" his father asked.

"I'm… okay…"

_I'm okay…_

***

 

Light felt so exposed here in nothing but that drafty hospital gown and Ryuk's collar which couldn't be removed. Light could see them all come to gawk at him; the taskforce and several members of the NPA were all assembled out in the hall peaking into his room presumably trying (and failing) to be discreet. They were all looking at him oddly.

Their reactions threw him a bit.

Light wasn't quite sure what he was seeing here.

Suspicion he was expecting—after all he did have to play God for Mikami—priority one was to convince them all he had just been playing a part and that he wasn't _really_ Kira…

Pity, too, was to be expected after what… what happened. That too was coming off them in droves.

But what, the hell are they all gawking at?

His wings… they came out at the end didn't they? Or did he imagine it?

But it should be alright. After all, he had recorded audio only. If it came up he could probably convince the others that they had been exposed to whatever Mikami used too…

Well, he'd play it safe for now and he could attribute any discrepancies to confusion and trauma and…

"M-Maki-san?" Light looked around wildly. He should probably clear that up as soon as possible…

"…is suspended for use of excessive force," L supplied as he crouched at Light's bedside. "Just what is going on between you anyway?"

"It's just a misunderstanding. Please, can I talk to her?"

"No. But I can pass a message onto her if you like..."

Light sighed. "Fine, then could you please let her know that I'm _not_ , nor was I ever sleeping with Raye Penber, nor do I ever intend to in the future."

Light couldn't help but giggle a bit at the look on L's face. And once he started he just couldn't stop and so there he was laughing like a madman in front of everyone. How embarrassing. Light looked away ashamed.

"Sorry…"

L cleared his throat. "I know this is hard but if you're feeling up to it we need to take your statement."

Sure it wasn't exactly fair questioning Light right after he had been through horrific trauma but L didn't play fair- neither of them did.

"Can you tell us what happened, Light? " His father asked gently.

 _Just how much do they know?_

Light attempted to center himself and took a deep breath and began…

"Well… I was just headed over to headquarters after school… and… this stranger came at me from the alley. It happened so fast—I couldn't… He shoved a rag against my face. He… drugged me so it's all kind of fuzzy… but I had an emergency system set up with the NPA—I activated it before I blacked out…" Light cleared his throat.

"When he had me, he said some things, he sounded like… in the broadcast. I was able to deduce that he was the Second Kira…"

"And he kidnapped you because he thought you were Kira…" L pressed.

"He was delusional. He kept calling me… God… come to think of it, yeah you're right-he did mention Kira... He must have somehow mistaken me for the original."

"And why do you think that was?" Aizawa cut in folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know… Maybe… he somehow found out I wrote the message? No that's probably unlikely... I really don't know, but in any case I had to play the role to get him under control."

"Yes… Light-kun played that role very well…" L said in a flat tone.

"Too well…" someone muttered.

"This again?" Light said in an exasperated tone.

"You must admit though it looks suspicious…" L continued dissecting him with his unblinking stare.

"You destroyed evidence!" his father scolded him.

"I told you before my thoughts on this, Ryuuzaki. No one should have that power. Do you really think it would be a good idea to leave Kira's weapon of mass destruction lying around?"

"If it solves the case… then yes," L deadpanned.

"…And it—it was a goddamn magic notebook!" Light met L's glare. "We'd just risk creating another Kira!" _Time to play the trauma card for all it's worth…_ "I made a judgment call! If you think I acted out of line then arrest me."

"Woah!" said Matsuda.

 _Just what are you playing at?_

"I'm serious," Light held out his wrist and continued to meet L's challenging stare. "Lock me up, right now!"

"Light, stop this!" His father shouted.

"I broke the law I should be punished!"

Light's father and several of the officers there winced as if they had been struck.

L gaped at Light. _Does he think that I won't… or is he asking because he wants me to?_

"No," was L's answer.

That caused even more gasps from their spectators.

Of course Light and Ryuk had contingencies set up in case he ever was arrested—not that he wanted to be arrested now but he was expecting to have to do a little more verbal maneuvering than that to get out of that one than just a little bit of passive aggressive, reverse psychological mind-fuckery…

In short Light was utterly mystified by L's decision. Why did L reject the idea of arresting him out of hand like that? He didn't know exactly where he stood on the chessboard now and that was something he just couldn't afford…

"Because Light-kun cannot be held culpable for his actions; he was drugged at the time," L clarified to the assembled officers, on why he couldn't arrest Light—Light recognized it immediately as absolute bullshit—Light frowned. He still didn't know L's game. "He was not thinking clearly. It's remarkable he performed that well under those circumstances." _As it is remarkable that Light-kun is doing this well NOW, considering everything he's been through…_

Light noted that most of the officers were looking relieved. _Good. Then most of them are still on my side and I can still sway the others…_

"But one thing does puzzle me," L continued "Light-kun, how were you so sure that the notebook was the murder weapon?"

 _Ah, here we go, back on script…_ "Well for one, upon touching the book I saw some kind of monster haunting it… I think it might have been the Shinigami Kira was referring to? It was… hideous. Terrifying! I just wanted… I just couldn't…"

Here Light added a little breakdown in with some heavy breathing for added theatricality. It had the desired effect on his audience... except for L who simply rolled his eyes and Ryuk who chuckled a bit because yes, Light was _so terrified_ of Shinigami...

"Take your time son…"

"A Shinigami, really?" said another officer.

"Bullshit!" muttered another.

"You're right, it sounds like utter bullshit," Ide cut in. "Normally I'd never believe it … except I saw the monster…"

Light steadied himself and then after a minute he continued. "I-I'm not sure what I saw… it might not even have been real. I was drugged… but in any case… I recognized several of the victims' names written in the book. We always knew that Kira must be somehow killing through supernatural means. Presumably the book must work through some sort of sympathetic magic, like… a name breaker… or… or a Voodoo doll or something..."

"Wait you mean like when you stick a pin in a doll and that person gets hurt?" Matsuda clarified.

"Yeah, just like that, only if you write a name in the book and that person dies..."

"Light-kun sure seems sure about how that book works…" L pointed out.

Light chuckled nervously. "I don't, really, that's just my guess on how it works… It's not like it came with an instruction manual."

"Yes, and now we will never know… how very convenient." Aizawa muttered.

"Yes, Light-kun acted rashly when he destroyed it… oh, and Light-kun, there is one more thing we'd like to ask you about," L picked up his cell phone with his thumb and index finger, "Watari, please begin playing from 5/25 19:42…"

Just then the little TV in the hospital room began playing a video which Light recognized immediately as video footage of Mikami's apartment.

_Video footage. Of Mikami's apartment._

_Oh fu—_

Light could only watch the incoming train wreck… and viscerally twitched as he saw himself get shot and felt a corresponding psychosomatic pain in his wound beneath his bandages. Up til then it hadn't bothered him.

_That's right, in the pain and vertigo his wings had burst out on their own…_

"…They don't show up on any of the x-rays…. Looks completely normal… Everything else is… normal…" L was still talking but Light wasn't really hearing him as he was still reeling over the magnitude of this fuck up.

L for his part was lying anyway. They had uncovered something else that was unusual, Light's brain chemistry was abnormal—but aside from what Mikami dosed him with there were no other drugs in his system. In short Light was _brain-damaged_ and yet he could still keep up with him, with L. How that was possible was something that L wanted to know about even more than the wings…

"Care to explain?" L prodded at the still shell-shocked Light.

Light quickly recovered and put his all into sounding scared and lost. "No… I don't—I don't know, Ryuuzaki. I don't have an explanation… I just woke up one day and they were there." Light metaphorically patted himself on the back. He was such a great actor…

"Why not tell anyone?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe I didn't want to be treated like a freak!" 

"But Light-kun is already a freak," L assured him.

"What?" Light glared at L not expecting that. Neither were any of the assembled officers if the sounds of disapproval were anything to go by.

"Ryuuzaki!" scolded the Chief.

"Because Light-kun is one of the most freakishly smart individuals in the country, no on the planet… That includes myself of course," L smiled mischievously as he plowed ahead. "Can Light-kun fly?"

 _As if you hadn't guessed that already!_ Light looked aside and admitted it. "Yeah…"

L looked thoughtful. "That would explain how you keep evading your tails…"

"Tails?" Light questioned, affecting a surprised tone.

"Oh come on, you must have noticed—I had several officers tailing you."

"Well, they must be very good at their jobs," there, that one should score some points with our audience, "because, no, I didn't…"

Light didn't like how L was invading his personal space again, climbing onto the bed with him, crouching there next to him, practically on him. Light never liked such invasions but now, for some reason, he had to work really hard on not panicking. No, he couldn't afford to lose his cool…

"Is Light-kun an angel?"

Light looked away shyly, demurely and whispered "I don't know." _Yes, let them wonder..._

"Is Light-kun a tengu?"

Light sighed. "I don't know!"

"Is Light-kun a yokai"

"I told you, I don't know!" Light began letting his frustration color his voice.

"Is Light-kun a Shinigami?"

" _I DON'T KNOW! ALRIGHT?_ "

"Is Light-kun a Kira?"

" _NO!_ "

"Hmm… So sure about that one… But Light-kun is obviously something supernatural… maybe even some kind of… _Kami._ "

Light worked to control his breathing, his fingers unconsciously clenched into fists in the hospital bed sheets.

" _NO! I'M NOT!_ "

"But it's hardly normal, Light-kun..."

"You think I don't know that!" Light had intended to play at getting upset so that they would back off but for some reason he didn't have to try very hard. Tears stained the bedsheets. Light hadn't planned on that—he _never_ cried… never, ever—especially not in front of people like this! It was weak, not to mention a bit over the top. (Just what the hell was wrong with him?)

It seemed to be very effective though in stopping L's current verbal assault, there was the sound of Ryuuzki getting scolded by the assembled officers.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun."

 _No… You're not._

"Can we see them?" L asked faux innocently.

_If I don't he'll just keep accusing me of having something to hide…_

Light sighed and unfurled his wings, unconsciously holding them protectively around him.

Light heard them all gasp, especially his father…

The way his father was looking at him, like a total stranger...

"Now why would you hide this? They are beautiful Light-kun," Light looked up surprised as L whispered in his ear. "This doesn't prove that Light is Kira one way or the other," L said quickly. "All it proves is that Light-kun is very… _special._ And it would hardly be fair to punish Light-kun for his… birth defects."

"Ryuuzaki!"

Light shuddered with rage but controlled himself. It probably wouldn't look too angelic if he punched L in the face...

Light looked distinctly uncomfortable as L began poking at his wings.

This felt like a violation. His wings were never touched outside of a sexual context.

Soon Matsuda tentatively began stroking them as well… and that seemed to open up the floodgates of everyone wanting to touch them…

Only L seemed to notice how Light had begun to tremble and whisper a mantra under his breath of _"Please stop!"_ and _"Make it stop!"_

"I think that's enough for today, don't you Mr. Yagami!" L declared loudly.

"Yes…"

The others finally seemed to get the hint.

Light seemed okay… or rather no different than normal… it was all too easy to forget what had just happened to him…

When the unwanted people finally left, Light took comfort in Ryuk as he held his shuddering form and whispered reassuringly in his ear.

***

Once outside the Chief demanded. "Ryuuzaki, were you serious about not pressing charges?"

"Yes. However when the doctors do release him, I do wish to keep Light-kun under surveillance. After all Light-kun is… a flight risk."

The Chief grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: L has his own reasons for not arresting Light which will become apparent soon.


	25. Thoughtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Death Note.

_"Your mother and sister are in the lobby."_

*Tok tok Tok tok* _One foot in front of the other._ Back straight, eyes forward… keep going. I've wasted enough time. I still have a world's worth of work to do. 

_"Don't tell them about your... abnormality."_

_I am part Shinigami. Part God. Gods do not break._

Unseen, Ryuk gave his shoulder a sqeeze.

_I have Master, he won't leave me._

Light ignored the looks of pity and suspicion of the "escorting" officers as they led him down the hospital corridor. But then as they rounded a corner the world came crashing down.

For a panicked moment Light had forgotten how to breathe.

_Mikami..._

***

"Ryuuzaki!" Aizawa shouted as the officers rounded on L once they were back at L's hotel room. "That crossed the line! Even if you're right... Hasn't that poor kid suffered enough?"

"I agree with you Mr. Aizawa. We would learn nothing new..."

 _What?_ They had all assumed... Well, who else could have come up with the bright idea of changing the timetable so that the two Kira suspects, the rapist and his victim, were in the same hallway at the same time for the sake of... some sort of test?

"That's why I scrapped that plan..."

***

Before the officer's could stop him the wild-haired man broke free of his restraints and rushed Light, who was cornered between his escort and the wall, and for a brief moment had what could only be described as a panic attack as Mikami groveled at his feet sobbing, begging for forgiveness...

***

 

"So Mr. Yagami," L said accusingly, "why would you do that to your son?"

"What?" The other officers demanded.

"I needed to be sure," the Chief said gruffly. "My son is Kira."

L stared blankly. Right answer, but no doubt he used a wrong train of logic to get there.

"He doesn't act like a victim..." Mr. Yagami argued. This was based on the fact that even under those circumstances Light had managed to regain control over his ragged breathing, and resume his calm façade and had managed to convince the other man to surrender without a fight, though he had uttered two little phrases that were apparently damning in the eyes of his father:

"I forgive you." and "I don't want to press charges." 

L was beginning to wonder if the Chief knew his son at all. You only had to spend less than five minutes with Light to see how proud he was... no doubt he wasn't about to "act like a victim" if he could help it...

"Why else would he be so forgiving?" The Chief insisted.

"You know, Kira isn't known to be forgiving..." L pointed out.

"Why would he not want to seek justice unless he's trying to protect his co-conspirator? This Teru Mikami, he must be the mystery man... _he's_ Ryuu."

L gaped at the suspect's father. Did he really not acknowledge the distinction? "Mr. Yagami, you saw the tape as well as I did. He was unconscious and couldn't resist. Do you really think your son _wanted_ to be raped?" _I do not like Mr. Yagami's attitude about all this. I think it would be best to get him out of the house as soon as possible. As soon as this is over..._

Mr. Yagami ignored him. "And that... _abnormality..._ what other explanation is there?"

"Plenty." _In any case, I can't afford to take him in now._

Yet another Kira had begun killing and Light was his best resource to finding him—for whatever reason the second Kira had come to Light; had found Light. L's next move was clear—he would use Light as bait. Though it might seem heartless it was the most expedient means to stopping more deaths.

L was sure even Light would agree and understand...

***

 

L had met Light at his home after the trauma was over. Light readily let him in and invited him up to his room. It was weird actually being in Light's room after having watched it so long through surveillance cameras (they had searched it again while he was in the hospital but again came up with nothing.)

Light took a seat at the edge of his bed and gestured, offering L his chair. But as usual L ignored such social cues and just crouched on the bed next to Light. Light pretended to be unalarmed by L's proximity.

"It was a curious thing, L began. "Light-kun loves justice... yet he isn't seeking his own."

Light sighed. He should have known there was no such thing as "just a friendly visit" between him and L.

"Why doesn't Light-kun want to press charges?" L pressed.

"Mikami is crazy. He can't be held accountable for his actions, right Ryuuzaki?"

"In this case, yes he can and should."

"He just made a mistake! Haven't you ever heard of second chances?"

"Not in undeserved ones... Kira." L's unblinking stare bore relentlessly into Light, staring into sad, tired, beautiful eyes seemingly burdened with all the suffering of the world.

 _ **Are** you an angel?_ L shook his head and immediately banished the thought. _No. No way. That's way too cheesy._

"I'm not Kira," Light said again out of obligation but there was no fire in it, no fight in it.

"No, you're not," L said with something close to disappointment. _Not anymore._

L clenched his fist.

"Light... I'd rather you were Kira."

"Excuse me?" Light gaped disbelievingly at the detective.

"You heard me. I'd rather you were Kira than this... guilt-ridden doormat! How can you not want justice for what was done to you! Light-kun... What happened to you...?"

Light would not meet his gaze.

"...It's not something anyone deserves, you do realize that don't you?" L thoughtlessly hugged him. Light managed to not freeze up this time but he still looked very uncomfortable. "Not even you."

"Ryuuzaki..."

Light's accelerated heart-rate finally alerted L to his faux pas and L released him, awkwardly.

"Ryuuzaki... if you don't mind, I'm kind of tired."

"Of course." (L did mind.) "Light-kun… you know that deal is still open. I'll take care of you..."

L saw the flash of anger spread across Light's features and L had a sudden urge to put his foot in his mouth because for a moment he had forgotten his own observations. Though traumatized Light was still Light; practically pride incarnate—he would never accept such an offer. Light steered L out the door. "Good-bye, Ryuuzaki," he said firmly.

But as L turned to leave he wasn't quite sure if he heard or imagined the quiet "thank you" that trailed after him...

He must have imagined it.

***

Questioning Mikami had not yielded many clues. After much questioning it became apparent that the man honestly didn't remember being Kira. He did however remember...

"I'm so sorry, Tsuki!" Mikami wailed for the thousandth time. L sighed as he regarded the man on the monitors, currently restrained in a straight-jacket (because earlier he tried to slit his wrists open with a pen) and upon L's request, blindfolded. He was the Second Kira—you couldn't be too careful. As the Second Kira he somehow could kill with just a face.

 _Tsuki... He means Light. The way Light's name is written, not the way it's said. He saw his name somewhere..._

"Teru Mikami," L clicked on the radio and his filtered voice addressed that ghostly mop of black hair that huddled in the corner of the cell. "How did you find Tsuki? Why did you target him?"

"I was... delusional! I don't remember!" Mikami shouted up at the cameras. He'd been asked a few times by now... "But I think it was just... his name."

"His name?"

"Yes, there was just something about his name!"

"How do you know his name?" L insisted.

"I told you I don't know! Oh God, I'm sick! Kira strike me down!"

L clicked off the radio and glared at the stack of papers before him-Light's medical records where more abnormalities were coming to light. _Just WHAT happened to you? Did you do this to yourself?_

For a minute L just stared at the I.D. photo of the brown-haired boy and the name next to it.

_His name..._

_Is that all there is to it? Did Mikami just somehow SEE the names?_

_Kira needs a name and a face to kill. Light... Moon Night-God... Mikami called him God. Light has the character for "God" in his name... It COULD just be a coincidence..._

Of course L didn't believe it but there was actually room for doubt and he could play it that way if he needed to with the others after he captured this third Kira and returned to England... with Light.

_He was Kira, I'm sure, but he stopped. He doesn't seem to be a threat now but I need to keep an eye on him so I'll bring him with me and of course Light will be so grateful when I don't have him executed that he'd willingly... hmm. This is going to take some work..._


	26. I'm Fine

Light lay on the leather couch waiting for this all to be over. His eyes lazily falling on the miniature waterfall fountain built into the wall. No doubt it was supposed to inspire relaxation but in reality it just inspired a need to use the restroom. He sighed. This was totally unnecessary and a complete waste of time. Yet for some reason the therapist hadn't believed him when he insisted:

"Really, I'm fine."

Ryuk had informed him that when he said that she had scribbled down " _SERIOUS DENIAL_ " on her notepad in big red letters.

The therapist was a pale, foreign woman with dark-red hair, an obnoxious voice, and dark rings around her eyes like she might be Ryuuzaki's twin sister or something. Light scoffed at the thought—as if Ryuuzaki would ever bring anyone connected to him anywhere near the Kira case! Though sometimes Light wondered if Ryuuzaki actually had a past or if he didn't just spring up wholly made out of the earth, like a Greek Fury, a demigod of justice out to hound and torment criminals and him… mostly him. However Light didn't doubt that L had his hand in this new line of torture. Dr. Clarice Cuinse. That was her name. Light found himself memorizing the spelling, searing it into his brain. He had vowed he wouldn't kill anymore and at the moment he lacked the means but it was still very, very tempting. No doubt her voice alone was enough to drive people nuts so she'd get paid to treat them.

Light again declined when she once again offered him the candy tray.

"It's normal for boys to want candy." She tsked.

Light looked at her askance. "Says who? And do you have any idea how creepy that sounds?"

She scribbled something in her notes. No need to ask what it said. From the look on Ryuk's face, no doubt she assumed that his aversion to candy had something to do with... the Second Kira incident.

 _For the love of..._ "I've never really liked sweets," Light explained.

"Now she checked a box labeled 'repressed.'" Ryuk informed him.

 _Wonderful._

Light signed again, examined his nails, and suppressed the bad thoughts that would undo everything he was working for and didn't say anything as his therapist kept nattering at him... Eventually Cuinse stopped talking and the room lapsed into blissful silence. "You know..." she began again. "It takes two for this to work."

Light quirked an eyebrow. Surely that was borderline harassment. Well at least she wasn't throwing herself at him like the last one...

Light shrugged. "You seem to talk enough for both of us."

"And you haven't answered one of my questions. You always deflect..."

"Actually that's you."

Ryuk informed him how she marked something about misplaced blame. Light rolled his eyes.

At this rate perhaps he should get Ryuk to come in here later and replace that record with a clean one seeing how this "therapist" seemed very biased towards throwing him in the loony bin.

"Talking about it will make you feel better and help you recover faster."

Light kept a neutral expression plastered to his face as he replied in a perfectly reasonable tone of voice "It won't make me feel better because there is nothing to recover from. As you can see, I am perfectly fine..." Light then resumed ignoring her and even smiled slightly as Ryuk made funny faces behind her.

"You're not fine!"

"Look, I think I know my own mental state better than you do," Light smiled reassuringly. "Today is a good day. I have good friends and family who care about me, I am the top student in the country, and I have a promising career ahead of me. One bad incident does not define me. I am over it." _And I didn't even need any drugs or sessions with you to do it. I bet that just burns your butt..._

"You can't just be over it!"

"Well I am. I wish everyone else would move on too."

"You were raped!"

"I know. I was there."

"Hostility is a natural response." Cuinse said while she scribbled more notes. From what Ryuk reported she was writing they definitely should make a records switch after hours. Like hell he was coming in for another session let alone _group..._

"Hey, no one's being hostile," Light smiled charmingly enough to belie the last half-hour of passive-aggressive hostility.

The therapist tried a different tactic. "I heard you have problems with your father.

"It's just a misunderstanding."

The therapist waited for Light to elaborate but he did not. Light relaxed into the couch, staring at the ceiling. It looked like he'd be stuck here for a while. "Then why don't we talk about that," the therapist prodded.

"Let's not."

The therapist was clearly becoming annoyed. No doubt if they were in an anime she'd be shooting flames out of her head by now.

"There really is nothing to talk about," Light insisted.

Cuinse put her pen down. "I'm trying to help you with your problems!"

"Yes, that's the problem. You're trying to solve "my problems" when I'm perfectly happy. Why do you assume everyone must have problems? You must have a very negative outlook on life. Do you ever consider that maybe you're the one that's in the wrong? That you're attempts to help are only hurting people? You really should stop before you drive one of your poor unstable patients to killing themselves."

"Do you often have suicidal thoughts?"

Light looked disgusted. "It was hypothetical. I wasn't talking about me. Do you not understand sarcasm? What kind of therapist are you when you so obviously have no understanding of human interaction?"

"It's my job!" the therapist snapped at her wits end.

"Why did you choose this job? You're obviously not very good at it." Light rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Look, I'm fine. There's no reason for me to be here."

"If you're so over it why not talk about it with me about it?" Cuinse challenged.

Light sighed. He had gone over it so many times with the police and the doctors and with L... What was once more?

"A man named Teru Mikami kidnapped me, he drugged me unconscious. He raped me. It's all in the official reports." Light stated blandly without emotion as if he was commenting on the weather.

"How did that make you feel?"

Words could not express the contempt Light had for Ms. Cuinse at the moment.

"How do you think?"

"Did THAT make you happy?"

 _Bitch._ "Out of curiosity just how much do you get paid...?"

***

 

L startled as the psychiatrist stormed out of her office a half an hour later.

"He's fine!" Dr. Cuinse shouted as she slammed the door.

Well, that was a disappointment, here Cuinse was supposed to be able to help even the hardest cases and yet the results were the same as all the others.

"Just what did you do?" L demanded as Light entered the lobby.

"Nothing. But I think she needs therapy."

L noted that Light was looking much too smug for it to have been "nothing." "I think you owe someone an apology."

"Fine, I'm sorry you keep bringing in these crap therapists."

L was not amused.

Light sighed again. "Ryuuzaki... why are you even here?" It was unusual for L to come and see him like this. His tails, sure... in fact Light and Ryuk made a game of spotting them. But for L himself to come out in public... "Is it really safe for you to be here?" Light hissed. After all, there was another Kira still out there—a Kira with the eyes. L quirked an eyebrow at Light's apparent conern for his safety-it seemed... _genuine._

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Well, yeah… I guess."

L almost looked... _hurt?_ "Don't friends lend moral support? I figured you'd want the company."

"I guess... But I don't get why you guys keep dragging me here anyway? It's pointless."

L ignored him in favor of rummaging in the backpack Watari had supplied him with until...

"Aha! Look what I brought!" He announced in a singsong voice as he set the chessboard on the coffee table as if it were the goddamn Holy Grail.

"We haven't played for a while. Perhaps I can distract you from your new hobby of destroying your doctors, though I suppose if you find that therapeutic..."

"What's that supposed to mean," Light demanded as he moved the white pawn across the board and thus began the battle between the genii, the plastic chessmen were sent flying across the board at mind-numbing speeds.

"I have a degree in psychology, Light-kun."

"Really, from where? Off the back of a pocky box?"

"You didn't use to insult people like this... I do believe it's a simple defense mechanism. You're lashing out. You must find it therapeutic to utterly destroy those that would question your sanity."

Light was surprised to realize that L had a point. _Ah hell._ (L captured another of his pieces. Light retaliated.)

"Thus these sessions _aren't_ pointless."

" _Dammit!_ "

"You're letting me distract you. If you don't defend yourself how do you expect to win?"

Light made a move that surprised L. L retaliated. More pieces fell, casualties of their game.

Both blinked in surprise. They were boxed in at a stalemate... Somehow the pieces had gotten so they were both in check and they couldn't move without putting their own King in checkmate.

Light offered his hand to shake in the spirit of good sportsmen ship. "Good game?" Regardless of what L might think his manners hadn't fallen by the wayside. (They hadn't.)

L frowned. _Good game?_ "We both lost."

***

"There are no cameras or bugs in here," Ryuk reported when Light finally was permitted to return to his own bedroom. He was surprised but relieved. Light gazed forlornly out the window as Ryuk lay stretched out in his bed, apple in hand. After a long awkward silence they eyed each other nervously.

 _ **Light I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything...**_

_I was too weak to... Master... Do you not want me anymore?_

Light tentatively approached Ryuk. Ready or not he needed this...

Ryuk looked alarmed.

"I'm okay, Ryuk," Light insisted.

 **"You're not."**

Light locked eyes with the Shinigami. "I will be. Please, Master?"

Ryuk hugged him close but when Light trembled against him he put him at arm's length.

 **"Light-o, maybe… maybe we should take it slow, you know?"**

_Not you too!_ "Master, I'm not going to let this ruin us. I am not made of glass!"

Ryuk gently petted up and down his back, pressing Light up against his chest. The monster was gentle but all the while Light kept up his mantra of _"I'm fine... I'm fine..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope it was clear that Light is not magically "all better" but he's suppressing his emotions in classic Light-fashion.  
> Oh and I still don't own Death Note.


	27. The Diary of Light

Light arched his back, moaning softly as Ryuk pinned him down against the mattress. Despite Light's assurances that he was fine, the Shinigami was being very careful with him, stopping when the teen froze up or looked scared. Light whimpered slightly as Ryuk eased his way in again, his hands fisting into the familiar fluffy feathers of Ryuk's shoulder blades. The traumatized teen took comfort in his Master's protective embrace. Ryuk was very affectionate this time constantly covering Light's body with reassuring licks and nibbles. It was okay. He wanted this. Light cried out when Ryuk moved, sending a shot of white hot pleasure up his spine.

The Shinigami gently traced a claw along his cheek.

 **"Light-o. You're mine!"** The Shinigami purred as his long tongue gently laved at his neck **"You will always be mine! Always! No matter what."**

Ryuk moved again and Light came hard, warm and wet against his stomach.

***

Light awoke again in the damp tangle of limbs, feathers, and bed sheets.

He had no motivation to go anywhere, or do anything. He was content to just lie in the bed all day, his head resting on Ryuk's chest, indeed his eyelids were growing heavy again when he heard a timid knock on his door.

Light groaned but reluctantly got up, hastily finding some clothes (and fixing them when Ryuk pointed out the shirt was on inside out) before limping his way over to the door. He had scarcely exchanged a word with his family in nearly a week and his mother had started leaving food for him out by the door. That had to stop—he had brought enough shame to his family. He wasn't about to become a _hikikomori_ too. Though Light doubted they could think much worse of him right now even if they were to find out he had been Kira.

Light became alarmed when he opened the door to find Sayu there and she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

" _Onii-san!_ " Light watched in shock as his sister bowed deeply in contrition. "Please forgive me!"

"Sayu?"

"I'm really sorry! It's just I was really stressed… I had so much homework and… I didn't mean to! It just kinda happened…"

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down. Now, what happened?" Sayu looked away and bit her lip nervously. "Sayu?"

"I—"

"Whatever it is I promise; I won't get mad." Light said in his most reassuring tone.

Sayu nearly whimpered but then it all came spilling out at once. Light still didn't really understand what his sister was trying to say with the frightened half-sentences; that is until she showed him what she showed him the little black book she had brought with her, hidden behind her back. Upon realizing what it was, Light's face contorted in absolute horror.

_Sayu had my diary? Oh shi—!_

***

**Several weeks ago:**

**"You are an evil, evil person!"** Ryuk shouted as he phased in through the wall of the kitchen.

Light looked up from his cornflakes in confusion at his Master's outburst. _What happened to not judging what I do? What have I done wrong?_

Light made a hasty excuse to go out so that he could talk to him away from the cameras.

"What did I do?" Light hissed, embarrassed when a slight whine came into his voice.

 **"Why did you make him die horribly in the end?"**

Oh, that's what this was about? Just the story he was writing?

 **"I want a happy ending! Oh, I know what this is. It's because you don't think you deserve a happy ending. Here you've decided you're not fit to "judge" anymore yet you continue to judge yourself! You don't need to keep punishing yourself,"** Ryuk leered as he added **"I can punish you plenty."**

"Master…"

 **"Now come on—won't a happy ending sell more?"**

"You know I never actually intend to publish it…" Light knew that some things were achievable—such as building a perfect utopia and ruling over it as God… But getting published? Yeah right.

He had never really intended to show it to Ryuk either, but considering his reaction now; Light was glad he had scrapped the original ending which had the hero, Hikaru Ryuuga, being betrayed and murdered by his demon lover—Light didn't think Ryuk would take too kindly to that once he had projected their personalities onto these fictional characters. Now the ending went something along the lines of Harry, the World's Greatest Monster Hunter, had discovered Ryuu, the Demon King, and is about to kill him using a blessed bullet when Hikaru heroically leapt in the way, taking the bullet. He dies in his lover's arms.

 **"…Besides, a bullet, even a 'blessed bullet', isn't going to hurt me!"**

Light rolled his eyes. "It's not you, it's Ryuu, the Demon King, and in the story blessed bullets hurt the Demon King."

**"I know—how about we kill Harry the Hunter instead and live happily ever after?"**

"I don't want to kill Harry!" Light pouted. "The Hunter is a cool character!"

 **"More than me?"**

"No, and it's not you!

 **"The Hunter is L, isn't it? You like L more than me?"** The Shinigami snarled and pinned him against an alley wall.

"It's not L! It's the Hunter! Master, please! It's just a story? What are you getting so worked up about?"

Getting jealous of L was one thing but getting jealous of a fictional character? Though as irrational as it was, Ryuk had needed reassuring, right then and there, that he was indeed Light's only true Master. Not that Light had complained—he found it very hot when his Master got aggressive.

***

Sayu told him everything. About how when he was too busy hanging out with his "girlfriend" Sayu was struggling in school and she was worried about him and just so happened to "stumble upon his diary." (When Sayu confessed to going through his desk drawer and finding his "manuscript" Light went pale he was suddenly very glad he had disabled the trap with the bag of gasoline.) And then she got to reading it and lost track of the time and kinda, sorta, accidentally took the diary with her to school and then there was this thing where Sayu forgot she had a project that was due and the teacher, in a grave misunderstanding took Light's diary, assuming it was Sayu's project and (Light couldn't believe this) the teacher was apparently so impressed by Sayu's "improvement" that she went on to submit it to some school writing contest which it won and now it was getting published!

His diary? The stupid "romance" story he wrote for shits and giggles and to keep his killing hand busy was getting published? How could something he put absolutely no effort into, that he deliberately wrote to be trash, become so successful?

Sayu handed him the acceptance letter. The publishers were apparently very enthusiastic. There was even talk of making a yaoi manga adaption and maybe even movie rights?

His diary? Being published everywhere? This was bad. Very, very bad… This was a new definition of bad…

"What's the problem?" Light asked through a convincingly fake smile.

"What's the problem?" Sayu looked aghast. "It's not mine! It's yours! This should be your moment of triumph, Light. I stole it from you! I'm sorry!" Sayu insisted again.

Light put all his acting skills into assuring Sayu that everything was okay and he was, indeed, "not angry."

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal." _It's not like you killed anybody!_

"If it makes any money, I promise, it's yours!" Sayu insisted in a guilt-stricken tone.

Light ruffled her hair. "Hey you published it for me; you should at least get half of it."

Sayu then showed him the complimentary copy that the publishers had sent them—the cover was black with a gaudy design of human and monstrous hands intertwined, sharing a big red apple. The title "Eternal Bond" was written in white gothic lettering. Light paled when he saw how she had published it under the pseudonym Tsuki Kurayami. Shit, could she be any more obvious? But at least she had published it under an alias. There was no contact info that could lead directly back to them, her identity (and by extension his, hidden by request—this practice that had apparently become quite popular since the age of Kira.) He could claim it to be just a stupid coincidence. Light calmed down some.

"The manga is still in the planning stages but these are the designs, pending approval…" Sayu enthused—she was beginning to sound quite excited now that she was convinced that her brother wasn't mad.

Light gawked at the drawings. The original character design for "The Demon King Ryuu" looked more like Hellsing's Alucard or Kuroshitsuji's Sebastian Michalis than they did Ryuk! Light noticed that the lazy artist seemed to recycle those drawings when making sketches for The Hunter.

Light found it odd. Ryuk's laughter almost seemed… nervous.

"I put my foot down and made them stay close to the source material," Sayu chattered on "The demon king isn't a bishonen! The demon king is supposed to be 'slightly ugly!'"

Light swallowed hard and resisted the urge to crawl into a small hole for the rest of his existence at the manga-ka's attempt to draw an "ugly" love interest—the bug-eyed demon didn't look so much like Ryuk as it did _Ryuuzaki._

Light exchanged a look with Ryuk and he just knew he was going to catch Hell for this later.

 

***

After Sayu finally left and Light had securely closed the door, he groaned dramatically and flopped down onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

 **"It's not so bad… I mean, Sayu said you'll probably be making a lot of money off this. You can buy a lot of apples with that. And you didn't write anything incriminating in there, right?"**

Light sighed into the pillowcase. "Just private stuff I'd rather not be made public, is all. But… it should be fine as long as L doesn't see it. I mean, what are the odds that the World's Greatest Detective reads such perverted stuff anyway?"

**"Speaking of L…"**

"Stupid artist!" Light cursed.

 **"It's okay,"** Ryuk's grin widened to show more shark-like teeth **"Now whenever you look at him I can pretend it's just because he reminds you of me and that's all there is to it."**

Light groaned again.

 **"I don't blame you. He is pretty hot."** That time Light shot a jealous glare. **"Not as hot as you, of course. I'm not too happy about the risk but I must admit I'd be very pleased if that plan you thought up works out."**

"Master…" Light whimpered, hugging the monster tight, burying his face in his chest.

**"But… I'm not in any hurry to put it into effect. Not right now. Light-o."**

"Master…" Light whispered again and Ryuk noticed how Light shivered slightly in his long arms. Whether it was because he was nervous about the thought of having more sex so soon or the thought of the plan, he wasn't sure.

 **"Hey Light-o? Can we watch another movie?"**

Light seemed noticeably relieved at the simple request.

As the teen crouched down to put the disc in. Ryuk watched his pet's tantalizing round ass. The Shinigami had half a mind to tackle him right there while he was down on his hands and knees. But when the teen froze as he drew near Ryuk, at the last moment turned his flying tackle into a casual floating and tried to play it off that he always intended to merely give Light an affectionate pet on the back. Ryuk reminded himself that Light probably still was not quite ready for that sort of thing. He wanted him to heal. Besides, he knew that Light would come to him—frequently. There was no need to force the issue. Light finished setting up the movie player and settled down on the bed in Ryuk's arms.

 **"What's this one about?"** Ryuk asked as Light grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"Well… basically the guy does stupid stuff but it all works out in the end."

**"Hyuk. That sounds good to me."**


	28. Adoring Fans

At the bookstore copies of _Eternal Bond_ were flying off the shelves faster than the poor staff could bring them out and at the coffee shop a girl with blonde pigtails drops her bag of purchases on the table to voraciously read each volume. 

“Awww, it’s so romantic! So sweet and kawaii! I simply must meet the author!” Misa enthused. Rem was quite visibly relieved by this turn of events. It was nice that Misa had found a hobby and stalking a reclusive artist seemed so much less dangerous than stalking Kira…

***

“Hey, Light!” Light just avoided groaning out loud as Ryuuzaki waved him over. Just when he thought he had finally ditched all his stalkers and could finally get away for some alone time with Ryuk, Ryuuzaki had to go popping up out of nowhere! Light’s current irritant was currently crouched awkwardly upon a park bench; the sunlight through the trees casting strange patterns on his face. Light blinked in confusion that made Ryuuzaki look kind of… attractive? It had to be some kind of optical illusion. The teen shook his head as if to clear it before moving on to more pressing issues. 

“Ryuuzaki... Did you ask Raye Penber to stalk me?”

L blinked slowly. “No, I no longer retain him in that capacity, why?” 

Light fidgeted awkwardly as he admitted. “It’s just he’s getting kind of weird and… uh... worshippy…” Light had discovered that apparently Raye was a devout Catholic and saw the presence of an “angel” on Earth as some sort of sign… 

L locked eyes with Light In understanding—the last thing they needed was another Mikami. 

“He won’t come near you again.” L vowed. 

“I appreciate it.” 

Light swallowed anxiously upon recognizing the book that dangled down between the detective’s spindly fingers. Light was kicking himself—he should have recognized it immediately by the damned apple on the cover, it’s just it was like he was seeing it everywhere.

“This is a fascinating read!” L declared as he turned another page of his copy of _Eternal Bond_ by ‘Tsuki Kurayami.’ “Have you read it yet, Light-kun?” 

“Er… isn’t it a yaoi?” 

L stared at him blankly before flashing Light his trademarked creepy-cute smile. “No need to be so closed-minded, Light-kun. It’s a great new manga. It’s very intelligent while definitely appealing to the target demographic. It’s no surprise it’s become popular. Matsuda showed it to me—I’ll admit I was skeptical at first but it’s very gripping with a complex storyline. Have you ever heard of it yet?”

“Uh…” Light began to speak when L verbally bowled him over in fanboyish glee.

“It’s about a bright but otherwise unremarkable high school student Hikaru Ryuuga that finds a magic ring lying on the ground and unbeknownst to him it’s an engagement ring! He just agreed to be the mate of the Demon King Ryuu. At first he’s scared but the demon is surprisingly nice about it. But now if he wants to keep his family and friends safe he has to constantly lie to them and Hikaru and his lover gain unwanted attention from other supernatural creatures that want to drag them both to Hell and meanwhile the boy is framed for murder and they are both being hunted by the Hunter, who doesn’t care that Ryuu is a “good demon” because the Hunter is a fanatic and to him such a thing as a “good demon” cannot exist and all Evil must be slain in the name of justice. It’s truly a _fascinating read_ and it seems rather in tune with current events. But I must say, it is irritating—I have many questions about the plot but no way to get them answered seeing that the author is very secretive and never gives out her address. I mean (spoilers) how was it on page twelve, of chapter six that Mukeshavo was struck in the chest with a demon-slaying sword and didn’t go down? He should have gone poof into a pile of demon dust! And in panel nine on the first page of chapter eleven…” 

Light sighed in exasperation. Was this some new torture tactic L had developed to make him confess to being Kira? 

“You have to read it.” L commanded.

“I’ve read it.” Light insisted. 

“I’m serious, Light-kun. You _have_ to read it!” 

“I wrote it, Ryuuzaki!” Light finally snapped. 

L lost his tenuous grip on the book and it fell roughly into his lap but the detective didn’t seem to notice seeing as he was too busy staring at Light. 

“Surely you already knew that…” Light began but L continued to gape at him. “You really didn’t know?”

“Of course I did, Light-kun.” L said a bit too quickly. 

_Liar._

Light sighed in defeat when he saw the _look_ on Ryuuzaki’s face—like he wanted to eat him alive. “And in answers to your questions…” Light began quickly, preempting another of L’s fanboy interrogations about the plot holes. “No comment, no comment, figure it out yourself, and a he’s a demon. He used magic.” 

Light fought the urge to look away as L continued to stare. L was going to tease Light about how the uke bore a strong resemblance to Light… but now… 

“Light-kun… is this by any chance autobiographical?” 

“It’s just a story, Ryuuzaki.” 

“Of course it is, Light-kun.” L agreed emphatically while he moved on to staring at Light’s fingers. 

Light forced himself to calm down when he realized why. He flashed the hentai detective a grin. 

“Searching for a magic ring?” 

“Why, do you have one?” 

“Do you really think I’d let you see the precious?” 

“Hmm… Would it by any chance be your magic bondage collar?”

Light paled considerably. He couldn’t believe Ryuuzaki just blurted that out in public!

 _“That has nothing to do with it! It’s just a story Ryuuzaki!”_

“So, Light… who’s Ryuu?” 

_Ryuu the Demon King and Ryuu Light’s invisible mystery boyfriend. That can’t be a coincidence._

“The Demon King. A fictional character.” Light huffed as L continued to hound him with his relentless questioning.

“Am I Ryuu?” L asked, affecting an innocent expression. That was another thing he had wanted to ask the author—the way the Demon King was drawn he looked very much like _him_ —L found that to be very suspicious and worried that someone who knew his identity had been trying to disseminate his image. 

“You’re L. How can you be Ryuu?”

“Well how can you be “Hikaru” since your Kira?!” L snapped petulantly. 

“That again, Ryuuzaki? Give it a rest, will you?” 

“Then why does the demon king look like me?” L demanded. 

“It’s just a coincidence. I had nothing to do with the artwork,” Light explained. 

“I’m afraid I don’t believe in coincidences.” 

“Dammit, Ryuuzaki, it’s just fiction! Are you a demon? Are you ever nice to me? Have you ever fucked me? I think that answers that question!” 

_I can be nice to you!_ L sulked. “You know, Light if you want… I think I can amend two out of three of those, right now…” 

When all the color drained from Light’s face and he unconsciously took a step back L reminded himself that Light had just been through a very traumatic experience and he shouldn’t perv on him… so openly. 

“Hey Light, would you like to see my fanfics?” L asked. 

_“ARRRGH!”_

“Is that a no?” 

“It’s just a story Ryuuzaki, get over yourself!” 

“Oh I see. Of course! I’m not Ryuu… I’m the Hunter. You know Light-kun—I must say I don’t think Hikaru would have been able to evade the Hunter so easily.” 

“It’s just a story,” Light insisted again though he had the feeling he’d have better luck getting L to believe he was “not Kira” at the moment than that the trashy manga had some special significance to his life. “It’s not meant to be taken seriously.” 

“You know if I got myself a black Stetson and a long black trench coat and a couple of revolvers I suppose I could pull off a Cosplay of the Hunter…” 

“Ryuuzaki…” Light again began to attempt to talk some sense into the world’s greatest detective turned otaku. 

“And then you could play Hikaru, my prisoner like in chapter seven—you know that’s just deliciously kinky...”

Light buried his face in his hands. He was just steeling himself for further torments courtesy of L’s rendition of “attack of the fanboy” when L’s cell phone rang.

“Yes? Yes…” All the enthusiasm seemed to drain from the detective’s face as he listened to the other side of the conversation. “Alright, I understand,” L replied as he hung up. 

“Well Light, I don’t know how you’ll take this… It’s… Mikami. He killed himself in prison.” 

***

_Good._

That was the first thought that came to his mind when he heard the news, the second was guilt that the news made him happy because really, that was a truly rotten thing to think even about someone like that… 

**“Light-o… I know what you’re thinking. It’s not your fault.”** Ryuk scolded him after they had escaped from L’s clutches and returned up to the safety of Light’s bedroom. The Shinigami had immediately embraced him. As Ryuk felt Light’s silky hair tickling against his chest he was glad that Light no longer shied from his touch. Light buried his head in his master’s chest. 

“If I hadn’t… then _he_ would never have felt the need to become my copycat. He would never have…” 

**“You are in no way responsible for that scumbag. He no doubt would have been a creep with or without Kira. Now hush! Let’s not talk about that anymore,”** the Shinigami said sternly, voice laced with worry before changing the subject and gently pushing Light down onto the bed. 

“Yes, my master.” Light eagerly lay down on his belly and unfurled his wings. 

**“It seems your ‘diary’ is quite the success. Even L is impressed,”** Ryuk snickered, he was just salivating at the thought of The Plan but… he wouldn’t make his Light-o do that now. It was too soon after... Besides, they had nothing but time. **“Do you plan to write any more stories Light-o?”**

“Hmmm...” Light purred contentedly from his pillow as his master tenderly stroked his back and his wings “I think I’ll write about vampires next. That seems to be big right now.” 

Ryuk chuckled **“Shall I give you some inspiration?”** Light shivered pleasantly as Ryuk gently nipped at his neck as he trailed his claws seductively down his spine; the Shinigami grinning knowingly when Light pushed back against him when he playfully swatted him on the ass. 

Light groaned and eagerly rose himself up onto hands and knees as the monster began licking and teasing at his entrance. He was reduced to a sweaty mess of whimpers and whines until finally Ryuk sheathed himself deep inside. 

Light arched his back, keening with need and looked back over his shoulder pleadingly. 

It was so good. It felt _so right._

“More _please!_ ” 

Ryuk just chuckled, but waited, letting his slave get used to the feeling of him inside him. Not that he would admit it but he had been taking things easy on Light ever since… 

“Ryuk! Master! _Please! I love you!_ ” 

**“I know.”**

After what seemed like an eternity Ryuk began to move. Light did not last long at all. 

“Oh, _Master,_ ” Light groaned. _“I’m…”_

***

 _“Coming!”_ Sayu called in response to the insistent doorbell. “Welcome ho—!” Sayu stopped midsentence to stare blankly at the smiling blonde Goth girl dressed in leather and fishnets that left little to the imagination waiting on their doorstep. 

"Hello there!" She chirped in an overly bubbly voice. 

_“Her name is Ryoko and she’s a foreign exchange student. She’s exotic and unique… Goth… cheerful and hyper…”_

_Holy crap, it really is a girl?_

“ _~Oh Light! ~_ ” Sayu called up the stairs in her best ‘obnoxious little sister’ tone. “Your girlfriend’s here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I lol’d—I just realized what Sayu’s sentence cut short in the English dub looks like when written—she greets Misa with “Welcome ho.”


	29. Light’s Girlfriend

"Girlfriend?" Misa asked stupidly as Sayu enthusiastically dragged her up the stairs. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Light was frantically attempting to extrapolate the exact location of his pants—this was complicated further as Ryuk kept trying to playfully drag him back into bed. Light succeeded in hastily pulled up his pants, retracted his wings, and threw on a dress shirt for good measure before Sayu suddenly forced the locked door open and came spilling into his bedroom with a stranger in tow. 

Meanwhile, Misa was about to tell Sayu she didn’t have a boyfriend when her eyes caught sight of the very handsome young man that occupied the room Sayu had forced her way into. He was very smartly dressed too but for that stupid and very fruity heart-shaped earring in his ear. (That would have to go…) His flushed face, disheveled hair, and roguishly open dress shirt only added to his appeal.

That, and said very handsome young man had no visible lifespan. 

"Uh… hi," Light said awkwardly to the girls that had come spilling into his room. You'd think he’d have figured out a better response for this situation by now. Girlvalanches were quite common at his school—almost as common as guyvalanches. 

"Did we interrupt something?" Sayu asked suspiciously. 

"Yes, you know, the door was locked for a reason! I was… _doing things!_ " 

Sayu grinned. "Doing things?"

"You know… _stuff!_ " Light attempted to create a verbal backspace as more sweat trickled down his cheek. 

"Well if you need any help with your _stuff_ —your girlfriend’s here."

Misa squealed and Light side-stepped her flying tackle and she landed face first on the floor. Light still wasn't too keen on being touched with only a few notable exceptions. That went double for strangers and quadruple for deranged fans. 

" _Girlfriend?!_ " Light demanded incredulously.

Sayu turned to Misa in confusion. "Wha—you're not?" 

Misa quickly recovered. "Oh… it's just I don't know if I'd use the word girlfriend," the blonde smiled brightly. "I think I'd prefer his soulmate, his bride-to-be…"

Light stifled a growl of disapproval. This was absolutely the last thing he needed—another fangirl. 

"Why are you here? Really?" Light hissed. 

"Actually I just came here to meet Tsuki Kurayami," Misa replied in an equally hushed tone, "never in my wildest dreams did I think I would meet my God—" 

Light was off like a shot. 

"What did you say to him?" Sayu demanded after she had to stop her brother from leaping off the balcony to his death (or rather, unknownst to her, prevented him from flying away and escaping). 

"I only said I was looking for Tsuki Kurayami the author of _Eternal Bond,_ " Misa said, playing innocent, her blue contact-tinted eyes going wide and puppy like, "It had been easy enough for Misa-Misa to find where the paychecks went to! I just purchased the information online. The world is a scary place, huh?" 

"You have no idea," Light murmured glumly, forcefully pushing aside his current post-traumatic episode in order to deal with the very real threat this situation imposed. Light bought himself a few seconds with the time-honored dirty trick of misdirection. "Actually… Tsuki Kurayami is Sayu."

Misa squealed again and Sayu looked distinctly uncomfortable as Misa enthusiastically glomped her in turn. "Yes, but Light, my brother is the ghostwriter, I mean he's the one who actually wrote it… Wait a minute… you're THE Misa-Misa? From _Eighteen_ magazine?"

As Sayu was preoccupied with Misa in her lap her brother again bolted for the balcony, only to be stopped again by both girls dragging him back from the edge. 

" _DAMMIT LIGHT! STOP TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF AND TALK TO MISA-MISA!_ " they shrieked at him. 

Light glared at both of them. _Sayu, you traitor!_

That was when Misa finally realized what Sayu had said and Misa made the mental connection that Tsuki Kurayami = Tsuki Yagami = Light / her brother = Kira, the resulting fangirl scream broke a few windows along with the eardrums of all present. 

When the original Kira had suddenly stopped killing Misa had assumed something must have happened to him and when Misa saw the "real Kira's" reply to the Second she figured that the police must have fabricated that message because that didn’t sound like the Kira she imagined had avenged her parents murders. Misa knew that the other Kira(s) had stopped killing again. That it was only her carrying out the judgments now. That could only mean that the Kira that was here, alive, had to be the original Kira who, for some reason, quit. 

Misa was puzzled by that. Why would Kira quit? When she took into consideration Light's strange reaction when she tried to touch him and called him God—perhaps he got depressed about the state of this rotten world? Well, surely Misa-Misa would cheer him up!

Light panicked at the threat of oncoming physical contact and again successfully evaded Misa's flying tackle. He winced, slightly guilty when the girl again went crashing into the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Misa swooned at this. _Kira cares about me! It must be true love!_

"Hey, Sayu. Can you let me talk to her alone for a minute...?"

"Ooh, Light wants some alone time with his _girlfriend?_ "

"She's not my—"

Sayu just grinned an all-knowing grin. "This is a secret, right?" His sister held out her hand in a demanding gesture. "Fork it over."

Light sighed and got out his wallet. As his sister was busy counting her money Light shoved her out of his room and slammed the door, leaving him alone with his rabid fangirl. It was an unfortunate necessity. 

Misa smirked cruelly as she prepared to initiate her own blackmail plan to get what she wanted. 

"Can I see your Shinigami? I'd really like to meet him! You show me yours and I'll show you mine!"

Light was seriously considering just running for the balcony again. He wished he had something he could use to keep the clingy blonde at bay—perhaps his chair—yes such a tactic seemed to work well enough for lion tamers. Or maybe if he was fast about it he could make his bookshelf collapse between them… 

"Let's not." 

"WHY NOT?!" 

Sooner than expected Light found he had to execute his half-formed plan of collapsing the bookshelf, vaulting over his bed, and grabbing his office chair to use as a shield against the feral blonde that was chasing him. Back Simba! Now if only he had a whip—or not. Best not to give Master any new ideas. 

"I can't. I don't use it anymore. I suggest you do the same." 

It was a good thing too. While Ryuk had been on his best behavior ever since the girl and presumably her Shinigami came in—pretending that he was just lounging on his bed apathetically and that there was absolutely nothing going on—if he had been able to introduce them Ryuk might get jealous and give them away with his protective growling. That would be bad if the Shinigami outranked him. 

Light regarded Misa warily and, chair in hand, he glared at her in what he hoped was a menacing manner. "What do you want?" 

Misa giggled. "Silly, I already told you. I want to be your girlfriend!" 

"No." 

_"WHAT?!"_ Misa shrieked at the top of her lungs. A man? Turning her down? Inconceivable! 

"I'm afraid what you’re asking is impossible for a number of reasons. For one, I am already in a relationship…"

"Who?! She can't be prettier than me! I can do it better for you, Light! Who is she? I'll kill that bitch!"

"She is a he. So you see we're just not compatible."

Misa tilted her head sideways, confusion evident by the vacant look on her face. “What do you mean by that?”

"I'm gay, Misa." 

Misa continued to shriek as she made a big show of throwing herself at his feet. " _Nooooo!_ You’re too pretty to be gay!" 

Light closed his eyes against the oncoming headache. He really hoped that stupidity of this magnitude wasn’t catching.

"But… but I have the Shinigami eyes!" Misa persuaded. "If you make me your girlfriend I can easily kill L for you!" 

Light let out a long, drawn out sigh. "You don't understand. I don't want L dead." 

"But… isn't L the biggest threat to Kira's rule?"

"I'm not Kira anymore." 

Misa made a strangled noise. This had all gone wrong. 

" _But why?!_ Why did you stop?" She wailed in that voice that sounded like she had swallowed a helium balloon and it was permanently lodged somewhere in her chest area. Light winced, that headache was assured now. "Why did you stop being Kira?!"

Light froze where he stood, his bangs falling into his face. For a moment Misa thought he wasn't going to answer her but then Kira, her God, spoke in a soft, sad voice "I had an epiphany…"

"E-pif-fanny?" Misa frowned and puzzled over the big word. 

"The power to kill is a rather ineffective means of helping the world which is what I want to do, what I've _always_ wanted to do." Light's eyes were suddenly boring into hers with such intensity that her breath caught in her throat. "It's an _addiction,_ Misa. At first I thought I could handle it but the power drove me mad. The Second Kira was even worse—he… he was _insane._ I realized humans aren't meant to have this kind of power…" 

"Then why can't I see your lifespan? Why haven't you given it up?!"

"If I give it up I'll forget everything I've done. I deserve to remember the extent of my sins. How can I properly atone if I don't remember how I went wrong?" 

"You did nothing wrong! You only killed bad people! How can that be wrong?"

"Perhaps in the beginning it was righteous…" 

"YES!"

"But I quickly lost my way." 

Instead of getting discouraged like he had hoped Misa only perked up even more. "Misa-Misa will help you find your way again!" 

"No Misa. I—" 

"We'll do it together! The power of love prevails!" The blonde decreed while giving him a two-fingered hand gesture right out of _Sailor Moon._

"Misa I already told you I can’t be your boyfriend." 

"Aw… that’s okay, Light. I understand You can just pretend for now. I'm sure you'll fall in love with me eventually!" 

"Did you not hear me? I'm gay. What part of gay do you not understand? I am not interested in you. I will never be interested in you," Light ground out past clenched teeth. 

"No, no, no. Don't you see? With the power of true love I can cure you!"

"Misa…"

"I read about it… in a BOOK!" 

"Misa…" 

"It was a book with over a hundred pages!" Misa crowed triumphantly. 

"Misa, I don't _want_ a cure. I'm perfectly happy with who I am. Furthermore, I'm not attracted to you. Even if I was straight I still wouldn't be attracted to you. Nothing personal, you're just not my type." 

Misa's bawling came to an abrupt stop. She smiled dangerously. "You know, you're making my Shinigami angry. She loves me you know and she says that if you don't be my boyfriend she'll kill you."

 _Oh no. Has Misa made that Deal too?_

Light guessed the general area of where Misa’s Shinigami was from where Ryuk was staring. Light silently applauded him for still keeping his poker face. 

"Listen. That's not how it works! You can’t just threaten me and expect me to spontaneously change my genetics and brain chemistry! Be reasonable! I'm trying to save her life!"

Light then turned to the girl who was currently engaged in histrionic weeping upon his hardwood floor. 

"Misa, listen to me! You can't be my girlfriend. You can't introduce yourself as my girlfriend. I'm gay. Everyone knows I'm gay. Furthermore, everyone suspects I'm Kira. If you go around introducing yourself as my girlfriend you'll be arrested immediately! Please! For your own safety we can't have anything further to do with each other! You should just give the nice Shinigami back its notebook and quit while you're ahead. Promise me." 

Misa sighed and pouted prettily as she wiped away crocodile tears. "I promise."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Hi everyone, I'm Misa Amane—Light’s girlfriend!" 

It took all of Light's willpower to avoid banging his head against the table. Of course he had just stopped by the café for coffee with Ryuuzaki when Misa made her untimely reappearance. 

L grinned evilly. "Book 'em, Mogi." 

Suddenly cops in riot gear came popping out from where they had been hiding behind the leafy branches of the decorative planter trees (Light was impressed despite himself. He'd have to ask L later how he pulled that off) and mercifully Mogi got to do what Light wished he could have done half an hour ago—he gagged the shrieking blonde. 

"Mogi you're my hero," Light said in an excellent imitation of Misa's love-sick sighs. This earned askance glances from the taskforce, a jealous growl from Ryuk, and a muffled confused sound from the gagged Misa." 

L smiled widely as he informed her. "Light is gay so 99% chance you are not his girlfriend. Though there is an 84% chance you are his accomplice." L then turned his attention to Light. "So Light, I take it you know her."

"Yes, but she's not my girlfriend," Light insisted emphatically. 

"Yes, we know," Aizawa muttered. 

"I've never met her before today. She just showed up at my house, saying she was a big fan of 'Eternal Bond' and kept pestering me."

L betrayed nothing but a sliver of doubt crept into his mind. _Crap. If that's all there is to it there goes the case..._

"Well, we've been monitoring Misa Amane as a person of interest in the Kira investigation for quite some time. Fascinating how the Kiras keep coming to you…"

Light sighed. "I'm just lucky that way." 

"I'm sorry but we need to take you both in for questioning." 

"I understand." Light sighed and obediently held out his wrist, again feeling the too familiar harsh bite of steel. "L… do be careful, I think she's kind of crazy."


	30. Devil’s Bargains

Light sat subdued and as far away from L as the chain would allow as L once again got into an argument with Light's father. (He couldn't believe he'd once looked up to the man who let him down so _completely._ ) Light did his best to tune them out though L taking his side was interesting. 

Unlike Misa who had been tied up, blindfolded, and thrown in a cell, L had decided he couldn’t do that to his main Kira suspect. There were several reasons why L came to that decision: Light's _apparent_ innocence (naturally L was sure that Light had been Kira but he was also sure no one else would see it given the coincidence of Light's best-seller), his recent trauma (no matter how "fine" Light said he was, L knew he would have to handle this situation with the upmost care), and his… unusual characteristics.

After studying the footage of Light's wings, L had done some calculations and strength-tests and had come to the conclusion that none of the cells were strong enough to hold a desperate and frightened Angel-Kira-thingy. The chain probably wasn't strong enough either but both he and Light knew that if Light were to break it and escape would be the same as admitting to being Kira. There was also the matter of L's obvious crush on Light but L insisted to the taskforce that his desire to see Light in handcuffs was purely professional and so Light was chained to his ever-present stalker. 

Light would have almost preferred to have been locked up because then he was sure he might have been able to manage to get some alone time with Ryuk but with Ryuuzaki watching his every move it would be difficult… no impossible to keep up their arrangement without L noticing. 

Light shyly, carefully, glanced at his master but to his dismay Ryuk had seemed to have come to the same conclusion. 

**"Is it time? Do you think... plan number four?"**

Light nodded slightly his bangs falling into sad eyes. 

Seeing how the taskforce was still involved in their shouting match Ryuk took the opportunity to tilt the teen's head back and kiss him ravenously, leaving his human panting for breath. 

**"Light-o... whatever happens... Survive. Stay strong. That's an order. I WILL come back for you!" _My very favorite slave._**

"Master..." Light murmured aloud and L whipped around in time to notice how Light's hair seemed to move slightly as if disturbed by a slight breeze. But there was no breeze, no draft in the room. 

Light watched forlornly as Ryuk disappeared through the wall. _Ryuk... my Master... Good-bye._

A moment later Light blinked, several times in confusion and to clear the strange wetness that was falling from his eyes. He couldn't stop it and he didn't know why. He suddenly didn't know a lot of things. 

_What’s happening to me? Why can't I...?_

***

Meanwhile, Ryuk intercepted Rem who was making a bee-line for where Light was. 

**"Don't. You’re wasting your time. He's forfeited ownership."**

**"This is all his fault!"**

**"His fault? How is it his fault that your girl is an idiot?"**

The lavender-haired Shinigami simply snarled and got out her Death Note. 

**"Rem... I think you're forgetting that he's mine to kill."**

**"I don't care!"** The white Shinigami wrote "Light Yagami" in her notebook with wide slashes of her bone pen. Ryuk felt an odd twisty feeling in his gut upon seeing that name on the page even though he knew he shouldn’t be worried. 

Forty seconds ticked by. Light Yagami remained alive. 

Rem fumbled and nearly dropped her own personal notebook in shock. **"How..."**

Just then Matsuda entered the hotel room (obliviously walking right through where the Shinigami were standing) and noticed that Light was there. 

"Hey, Light-kun! Can I pet your wings today? _Pretty please?"_

Despite the annoyance of having to readjust the plan the look on Rem's face was funny to watch. 

**"He's a..."**

Ryuk smirked. **"Yes. He's mine."**

Rem's visible golden eye narrowed in quiet anger **"You will give him to me."**

Ryuk cackled. **"I'm afraid I can't do that. I've leant him to the human world for now,"** he explained in a mocking tone and then gave himself pause. Perhaps he had picked up a few bad habits from Light-o. 

**"Kira, Light Yagami, he agreed to be your slave? How did you manage _that?!_ "** Rem demanded, her voice torn somewhere between awe, jealousy, and disgust. 

**"Well, I might have neglected to mention one or two details..."**

**"You're a monster."**

**"I know... and so does he. And... and he was happy with it! He really liked being with me! I never thought I could be so lucky."** Ryuk turned away and let out a soft growl of despair. **"You ruined everything! If you and your bimbo hadn't come along..."** Ryuk idly reached for his own Death Note. **"Perhaps I should kill your precious Misa... What do you think of that?!"**

 **"What?!"** Rem nearly shrieked. " **You wouldn't dare..."**

**"Hey, you tried to kill mine. It seems only fair."**

**"NO! _PLEASE!_ She's done nothing to you!"**

**"Neither had Light done anything to you or your girl but you still tried to kill him."**

**" _Please... You can't!_ If you harm her I will torment you and your _boytoy_ forever!"**

**"Hmmm... Well I suppose I could spare her. It doesn't matter to me really if she lives or not... given a few conditions..."**

Rem growled but glanced away, defeated. She could not, _would not,_ gamble with Misa's life. **"What are your terms?"**

**"Don’t threaten either me or Light... or anyone else I might claim as mine in the future. Also I request your assistance."**

**"And _why_ would I help _you?_ "**

**"It's in your best interest. You see, the kid had a plan and if all goes smoothly it will save your girl too... as an unfortunate side-effect."**

Ryuk chuckled when he saw that the higher-ranked Shinigami was stunned speechless.

Rem finally found her voice. **"He _expected_ to be captured?"**

**"Of course, ever since he gave up on Kira as folly."**

**"Why did he quit, really? He killed so many of his own kind..."**

Ryuk shook his head—despite the fact that Rem wasn't too fond of humans, she obviously had no love for Light over the fact that he killed many humans. He supposed he just didn't get females. 

**"The notebook drove him a bit mad I'm afraid. He was trying to kill all evil humans and force the remaining ones to be good but then he saw how _disgusting_ most humans really are and found trying to kill all the evil ones to be a fool's errand..."**

Ryuk knew he wasn't nearly as good as his mate when it came to manipulation but he was still perfectly capable of it--he had ensnared his mate after all and he'd even picked up a few tricks from his time with Light--tricks such as using what you know about your opponent against them. Make them comfortable, subtly take on their mannerisms to put them more at ease, and agree with them. Ryuk had put up with a few centuries of hearing Rem's bitching about humans being disgusting creatures and so had plenty of fodder to draw from. It worked. Now Ryuk had Rem, who had long despised him and who had been threatening him with Eternal Torment moments earlier, nodding in agreement. As Ryuk reminisced about his time together with Light she seemed to mellow out even more and was looking at him with something akin to sympathy. Rem, in turn, explained why Misa meant so much to her...

**"They’re going to be the death of us."**

**"Fewer things can kill a slave. You should consider it."**

**"I don't want to force her..."**

**"I didn't force _him_ but then my situation is different from yours..."**

Clearly. Rem was obviously smitten with the idiot girl but Ryuk thought that hearing the blonde's shrieking voice for all eternity would be the worst sort of punishment. 

**"I still can't believe he was _counting_ on getting captured..."** Rem muttered again, digesting the "technically true" things Ryuk had told her. 

**"Yeah, he's been waiting for the other shoe to drop for a long time now. And getting captured now—it puts him in the perfect position to neutralize L and as a bonus our plan should save your Misa in the process. So... what do you say, Rem? Do I have your cooperation?"**

Rem stared him down but Ryuk didn't fidget or blink. 

Rem sighed. _I supposed I don't have much of a choice, do I?_ **"Alright."**

**"Now since you're here and not fawning over the dumbas—er... I mean your girl, I assume that you've had Misa forfeit ownership?"**

**"Yes. That's right. She can't see me anymore either."**

**"I don't suppose Misa's Death Note is anywhere within easy access..."**

**"Why?"** Rem demanded, her golden eye again narrowing in suspicion. 

**"Light's notebook is very well hidden, it might be difficult to find another notebook, and time is of the essence.”**

Rem acquiesced. **"I was carrying it for her."**

**"Hyuk, bending the rules, I see? But you know what, that's fine. That's good for us at the moment. Give it here."**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Because it will ensure Misa’s safety?"** Ryuk asked, letting a pleading note enter his voice. Though Ryuk couldn't flutter his eyelashes like he'd seen Light do when manipulating people (seeing as he had no eyelashes) but he gave it a try anyway. 

_I'm going to need to get Light's back as well but it will be easier to do this if I have two extra books._

Rem reluctantly handed Ryuk Misa's Death Note. 

**"Alright. Now I got to do a couple of things and then our next stop is the Shinigami realm..."**

***

As soon as the non-existent "wind" had ruffled Light's hair, L had sprung out of his chair, rapidly closed the distance between him and his suspect, the extra chain jingling as it fell to the floor. 

"You made the Shinigami do something, didn't you?" L hissed in a scalding tone.

The teen shivered despite himself—this was _wrong_ but he felt the undeniable pull of the bond... 

The detective stood, frozen in shock, when instead of doing the expected—arguing with him, fighting him, ignoring him—hell, _ANYTHING_ else—Light fell to his knees before him, his caramel locks fell in his eyes as he declared him "Master" in a deadened tone.


	31. As The Worm Turns

Ryuk flew; his shoulder feathers pressed down by the weight of the grey book bag thrown over his shoulder like some sort of conspicuously banal souvenir from the human realm. His cold black heart ached for his Light-o and was anxious about what the detective would no doubt do to him but he knew that both he and Light were both prepared to do what was necessary to secure their future together. The Shinigami’s yellow eyes hardened with resolve as he swore that in the end Light’s bag would hardly be the _only_ souvenir he stole nor would this be his last visit to the human realm. Ryuk wasn’t too bothered by the weight of the bag, though he was burdened with the knowledge of that which was inside the bag—succulent, tangy, crisp, sweet, juicy _APPLES_! Like, a _ton_ of apples. More apples than most Shinigami see in a century. And these weren’t the shriveled up, rotten grey-green ones found in the Shinigami realm either but the human world kind!  However, Ryuk didn’t dare open help himself to any of them. The Shinigami was aware enough of his own faults to know that if he began eating those damned juicy fruits of temptation he wouldn’t be able to stop and he needed the apples for bribes. The Plan depended on it. So Ryuk just did his best to ignore the withdrawal symptoms and assured himself that there would be plenty of time to indulge in apples, and other things, later.

As Ryuk glided over the skyscrapers through the stormy night Rem silently trailed along behind him, like the looming specter that she was, always watching him and making Ryuk feel a bit paranoid. He wondered if this was how most humans felt when they picked up his notebook. It wasn’t so amusing when the shoe was on the other foot.

The Shinigami flared their wings as they felt for the membrane between the two worlds. Theoretically the Shinigami could access the portal network anywhere however it was an unwritten rule that they do it high up in the atmosphere away from humans to avoid fatalities. Not out of concern for the safety of humans, of course but while a Shinigami’s whole purpose is to take human lives, they were bound to only kill using the notebook. In fact there were harsh penalties leveled to Shinigami who caused humans to die without using the notebook; be it an accident or murder using their fangs and claws. It just wasn’t done. 

Ryuk suspected that this antiquated rule was first devised back in the days when humans were much fewer in number and highly susceptible to population decline thanks to things like plagues, famine, and war but over time it had just become part of Shinigami general etiquette—playing with one’s food was acceptable but never wasting it. If a Shinigami killed without writing the name than no Shinigami benefited from that death and all that lifespan just went to waste. Ryuk rolled his eyes, yeah, for some reason you were supposed to leave some for the _morons_ who forgot to write names for a few millennia and crumbled to dust. It was just considered common courtesy. It never really made sense to Ryuk that his fun should be limited over another Shinigami’s stupidity.

Crossing over was always an _interesting_ experience. It was kind of like diving face-first into a pool of ice water… Wait, no that comparison didn’t do it justice. No, the whole experience was more akin to leaping into the freezing, turbulent waters of the Bering Sea just after the waters had been further disturbed in the wake of a meteor impact that would soon result in a massive tsunami—as a certain bored Shinigami had once done on one exceptionally dull afternoon. It had taken him _ages_ to get his notebook dry again and on that day Ryuk vowed to never again take advice (or dares) from Shidoh.

Moments after opening the portal Ryuk and Rem burst out the other side into familiar grey skies to glide over an equally grey plain of dust. The barren lands of their homeworld were only broken by the occasional viewing pool, junk pile, or rock formation. The residents of the Shinigami tended to congregate around such landmarks to while away eternity by taking naps and gambling. Rem locked eyes with Ryuk as she flew past him, sending a final hateful glare his way, before taking off towards one of the groups of conscious Shinigami to fulfill her part of the plan. Damn, she didn’t even bother to wish him good luck! Ryuk had a feeling he could’ve used it. She must’ve still been pissed at him about his threatening to kill Misa. Ryuk hoped that this wouldn’t be detrimental to her new role in the Plan.

Ryuk stilled his quaking nerves as he approached the Palace of Death, once the structure came into view the Shinigami was forced to land and continue on foot—the reason being the structure itself—Ryuk had to stop from staring too hard at its twisting spires and impossible angles for to just _look_ upon it was flirting with the Edge of Madness. The Shinigami tried not to think about the dizzying way the dark castle sat suspended over the precipice of the chasm of _Mu_ —the Scar upon their world; that black abyss of Nothingness where the Unworthy Dead were exiled to. Once exiled, there was no return and not even a God of Death could hope to out fly the void. There are few things that Shinigami fear but this, naturally, was one of them. Those who displeased the King and his servitors were thrown into the void; thus why Ryuk was nervous—he sought an audience with one of the most powerful beings in the Shinigami realm. The Palace of Death wasn’t a palace in the way humans would think of it. Its shape was more akin to a massive burial mound with odd ramparts and turrets tacked on, jutting right out over the cliff face at alien geometries. Though it looked just like a mound of ashes and dirt the palace walls were actually constructed out of whatever materials one might find in the Shinigami realm—so it was mostly made out of the bones of unknown dead things, each bone “brick” carefully interlocking with the others, woven into intricate geometric patterns to show that Shinigami have way too much time on their hands (or claws as the case may be.) The structure is reinforced at key pressure points with the rusted scrap metal parts of junked ancient machinery. Few denizens of the Shinigami realm knew who made those ancient machines or what they once were and even fewer cared. Ryuk entered the Palace through the wall seeing as there was no visible entrance, not that Shinigami typically included things like doors in their architecture—it wasn’t necessary given that they could phase through solid walls. Shinigami dwellings were actually quite rare since building them required said Shinigami to get off his or her lazy ass to do a lot of unnecessary work and it _was_ unnecessary because Shinigami could typically “survive” in most conditions so few felt the need to bother with them. Ryuk new about a few that existed and these usually included at least windows but there were none here in the Palace of Death. Windows would be antithetical to the main purpose of this structure which was to keep several eons worth of dust and ash that were kicked up by the winds that howled above the void of Mu out and off the coils of Nu’s massive body for the sooty particulates irritated her many unblinking eyes.

From the moment Ryuk stepped through the palace walls he was assaulted by the distinctive musty odor of the ancient female worm. It was so strong that it overpowered even the Shinigami realm’s omnipresent smell of dust and decay and it smelled like what he at first presumed was Nu before Ryuk decided that it was more likely that Nu actually smelled _worse_ than this most repugnant odor and that one of her servitors had made a feeble attempt to mask her scent with the smell of rot and lavender. Ryuk didn’t know or care to ponder where the lavender came from.

As soon as he entered he was suddenly under intense scrutiny from hundreds of unblinking, multi-colored eyes. Ryuk wondered if this was what his Light-o felt like under L’s damned surveillance cameras. Perhaps Nu had been the inspiration for that old human fairy tale of Argus—the Watcher of the Gods, though uh, _eye candy_ aside she looked nothing like the pretty peacock the giant of legend became. Even Ryuk felt a visceral sense of disgust at the sight of the fat, massive worm-like Shinigami undulating in the dark. It was ironic really, here was one of the most powerful beings of the Shinigami world and she couldn’t even _move_ —she had to be attended to by slaves, shades, and lesser Shinigami. Technically Nu wasn’t the ultimate authority. She was more like the King’s secretary but seeing as the King didn’t bother himself in their lowly affairs it was as they say in the human world: "The buck stops here."

Ryuk dropped to one knee, bowing low before the great Worm-God, and offered an apple at one of the abomination’s many orifices that might’ve been a mouth.

 **“I am sorry oh Great One. I have been lax in my duties…”** One thing Ryuk knew about Nu was that she loved repentance. **“In fact, we all have. I humbly propose a plan to restore glory to the Shinigami Realm…”** Ryuk said, working to keep his voice strong and steady. This was such a dangerous game they were playing and it wasn’t just Death they had to fear if they failed and just one wrong move would constitute failure.

Ryuk had never been particularly ambitious so this request actually did the impossible. For the first time in eons Nu blinked. It was quite a sight to see on a being with so many eyes.

***

 **“How did it go?”** Rem asked with genuine concern, though that concern was mostly for Misa’s sake—after all, Light’s Plan was her best hope for freeing the girl.

Ryuk looked a bit dazed as he stammered out a response. **“It… went well, I think…”**

He was still in shock that he was in one piece; his memory replaying how the worm had turned and gurgled in approval.

 ** _Light-o… the kid’s a freaking genius!_** Ryuk grinned with glee—they were almost there, he’d have his Light-o back soon.

It was time to initiate the next phase of the Plan.

Rem had already been sowing the seeds by engaging in conversation, making many of them reach the sudden epiphany of just how very dull things were around here. Together they had dropped hints, and began introducing a new game to the Shinigami realm, a game that was now spreading like wildfire. Soon most if not _all_ the Shinigami would be “playing.” Rem would remain here and continue to fan the flames while Ryuk returned to the human world. Before he left Rem had passed him ownership of two notebooks—Gelus’s notebook that held Misa’s memories and a second notebook that Rem had reluctantly lifted from another Shinigami that had become engrossed in a century-long card game. This notebook had never before possessed by a human. Ryuk hadn’t been able to carry any spare books earlier because technically spare notebooks were supposed to be turned over to the Shinigami King and it wouldn’t do for Ryuk to show up at an audience with the King’s Secretary carrying contraband—that was what Rem was for. Ryuk had yet to retrieve Light’s notebook and that would prove to be the most difficult part of the plan since it now technically belonged to the human world but he would get it back in due time. He had to. When it came down to it, everything hinged on the Plan, or as Light had put it: "This was all or nothing." All he could do now was trust in the Plan and trust in his Light-o. 

Ryuk spread his wings and began his search of the human realm for “a greedy asshole who will use the notebook for his or her own personal gain.” Ryuk reflected that such a human wouldn’t be hard to find at all...


	32. You Take My Breath Away

The taskforce gave a collective gasp as Light Yagami kneeled at L’s feet. 

“W-what did you just call me?” 

“Master.” The boy cocked his head to one side like a curious dog. “Is something wrong, Master?” 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” L demanded, quickly getting annoyed. Even more annoying was the fact that he kind of liked it. 

"Because you're my master!" the boy declared in a freakishly chipper tone.

“ _Why?_ ” the detective asked, drawing that single word out slowly as if talking to someone exceptionally stupid. 

“But… you’re my Master! I’m yours to command! I’ll do whatever you want!” Light declared to the sounds of more dramatic exhalations of air from their audience. 

_What the hell are you up to, Light Yagami?_

L was flummoxed. Before Light wouldn’t even give him the time of day but ever since he snapped the handcuffs on he’d become so eager to please him! Was it some sort of ploy to try and throw him off? Or perhaps the teen had a fetish. Given the bondage collar he still wore around his neck that was highly probable. L would say around 99%...

This just made L irritated and angry. He gave Light his chance, numerous times, but he refused to take it. It was obvious to L that Light was only “interested” in him if it was convenient for him. This did not make the great detective inclined to be very forgiving.

“Really? Then why not confess?” L asked in an overly bored tone. 

Light blinked in obvious puzzlement over his master’s command. “Forgive me, master but I do not understand. What am I to confess?” 

“To being Kira!” 

“Alright,” Light nodded slightly in assent. 

_“WHAT?!”_

“If Master wants me to pretend to be Kira, then that’s what I’ll do.” 

Cue collective headdesking of the taskforce. 

“It would be a shame though because the real Kira must still be out there…” Light pondered when he seemed to just notice the glimmer of the metal encircling his wrist. 

“Ooh handcuffs! I get it, master! This’ll be fun!” Light declared brightly while leaning against L in an unconsciously lascivious pose. 

L idly rubbed his lips in deep thought while he tried to stare into the enigma of a teenager with his abysmal black eyes. _Yes, 100% chance of bondage fetish._

L quickly masked any interest, hiding it all away behind his marble face as he’d been trained to do, and continued to stare at his prisoner blandly. “Light, you do know why I handcuffed you to me, right?” 

“Aren’t we playing a game?” the younger man asked, grinning in an almost perky way as he tried to sit in L’s lap. Given L was sitting in his usual manner this proved impossible and L shoved him off onto the floor. 

_Oh no. It’s Misa Amane all over again!_ L frowned while staring at the teenager as if he were a delicious ice cream that, mid-lick, had fallen from its cone to splatter all over the ground. 

Wait, the great detective L was noticing a trend here—a seeming sudden loss of IQ points (though in the case of a certain blonde we may have divided by zero) and then this sudden need to vilify him as some kind of sexual predator. 

Alright, L conceded he might be a little bit of a pervert but under normal circumstances he would never go as far as he did with Light-kun! There was just something about Light that seemed to be just asking for it… and L was well-aware that that sounded really horrible and victim blame-y and that thinking such things was probably doing him no favors. Luckily, no one could read his thoughts. 

Meanwhile Light moaned from the floor and L saw his Kira suspect glaring up at him, looking flushed and angry. L didn’t understand what his problem was—he didn’t hit him that hard!

“Fine, you want me to say it? You want me to beg for it! Huh?! Fine! _Dammit L, fuck me already!_ ”

L was sure the taskforce was going to hyperventilate with the amount of gasping they’d done in the last few minutes. Perturbed, the great detective bit his thumbnail as he wondered just what the hell was going on here—this was totally unlike the Light Yagami (the _Kira_ ) he knew—this was crude, stupid and absolutely lacking in subtlety. In short, it would seem that Light had spontaneously lost most if not all of the qualities that had made him so attractive to the detective… 

_“LIGHT YAGAMI! WHAT THE HELL—”_

L began to scold his suspect only to be interrupted by the suspect’s father.

 _“LIGHT! STOP THIS!”_ roared Souichiro. 

The teen hung his head, appearing penitent and embarrassed by his outburst, he gazed up at L with a mournful expression on his face, seemingly ignoring the rest of the taskforce as if they weren’t there watching everything. To Light in his current state they might as well not exist. There was only Master. 

“I’m sorry! I spoke to you that way. Just… _I need you! Please,_ I’m _begging you,_ Master.” 

“Are you ready to confess to being Kira?” L tried again, quickly tiring of whatever game his suspect was playing. 

“Wait, is that the safe word?” the teen asked in obvious confusion. 

“Oh _lord!_ ” groaned Aizawa. This was supposed to be a serious investigation and the highlight of his career. He wasn’t getting paid enough to sit around here and listening to Light and L’s gay bondage fantasies! 

“Fine! If you want me to pretend to be Kira, I’ll pretend to be Kira if that’s what gets you off! I’ll do whatever you want! Just, _please—_ ” Light groaned and shivered from his place on the floor. 

“Why? Why is Light-kun doing this?” L demanded with growing exasperation and unease. He was severely unnerved by Light’s sudden bizarre change in behavior. 

“I—” for a moment the teen genius looked oddly confused and lost. “I don’t—” Light suddenly brightened. “Maybe… to get closer to Master? Master is always watching me. But it’s always Kira this, Kira that! Master can’t ignore me now! I think… I just want to spend some time with you… Once Master solves the case, I won’t see Master anymore. I’ll be all alone…” 

“You do understand that by confessing to being Kira that I will be forced to have you executed,” L pointed out reasonably. 

Light slumped in front of the great detective. 

“I live only to serve Master. If Master wants me dead, I will gladly die for him. If Master wants me to kill, I will gladly kill for him. If Master wants my body, it is his to take. _Please! Anything for you!”_

“What the hell have you done to that kid?!” snapped Aizawa. 

“I assure you I have never touched Light Yagami… except for that one time… well, two times, but I’m sure that at least one of them was Kira’s doing.” 

For some reason the taskforce didn’t look convinced. 

_Light Yagami. Kira… Just what are you playing at? I… I never expected you to go this far! “I live only to serve Master.” Ha! Shall I call your bluff?_ “Really, Light? You want to help?” 

“Of course!” Light declared most resolutely while meeting his eyes and L noticed that the teen seemed to have somehow traded in his eyes—gone was his usual shifty and haunted look and in its place were a pair of big brown Bambi eyes, shining with honesty and trust without a trace of deceit in them. 

_Oh give me a break!_

The detective was at a loss on how one might spontaneously gain such an innocent look, especially when he knew for a fact that Light was a manipulative little cunt. 

Light hadn’t moved. He was still kneeling at L’s chair side, head bowed, awaiting orders.

L seemed to consider the situation for a moment before coming to a decision: “Then get me that cake.” 

_“Ryuuzaki!”_

L expected annoyance since the cake plate was easily within reaching distance for the detective. But it was _Matsuda,_ not Light that did the complaining. Light moved swiftly and over-enthusiastically to retrieve L’s cake before once again getting down on his knees before his master, head bowed low in respect, and presented the cake to his master as if it were some holy relic. 

“Is it to Master’s liking? Is there anything else that Master requires?” 

_“What the hell,_ Light?!” L was so freaked out by these drastic changes in character in his top Kira suspect that he dropped his cake; the strawberry frosting splattering sadly onto the carpet. 

“Was it not to your liking? I’m sorry, Master. I did what you asked?! What do you want from me, my Master? _I’ll do whatever you want! Master!_ ” the teen whined, obviously distraught. The detective unconsciously leaned forward when Light made such pitiful sounds. That’s when Light made a mad grab, trying to shove his hand down the front of L’s pants, seemingly unconcerned that the entire taskforce, including his own father, was watching them. 

Alarmed, L reflexively snagged, and nearly broke, Light’s wrist while snarling out that Light should _“Go choke!”_

L was unaware that Light would take that as an order and attempt to do just that by swallowing a large mouthful of the detective’s hard candies. For some reason suicide via Skittles seemed kind of anticlimactic to Light but the hybrid was resigned, and programmed, to live and die by his master's commands and if his master didn’t want him then he had no purpose for living… 

L looked up in time to see Light choking on his hard candies. 

“Light-kun!” L shouted as Light began to suffocate, the detective's voice becoming laced with some emotion that was dangerously approaching concern. 

That’s when Light learned he had been wrong in one of his assumptions: they weren’t Skittles—they were M&Ms.

He didn’t have long to ponder this discovery before L leveled a kick to the middle of his back, forcing him to expel the M&Ms all over the carpet and when he continued to cough L hit him again, pounding on his abused back until he stopped coughing and his airways were clear. Light somehow felt cheated that the detective hadn’t even bothered with CPR. 

Light wasn’t sure why his master had stopped him from carrying out his orders but the troubled teen figured that L was just upset that he’d foolishly wasted perfectly good candies in his failed suicide attempt. 

_“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST DIED!”_ L shouted in an uncharacteristic show of emotion as Light just wheezed from where he’d fallen onto the floor looking so terribly sad and _pathetic._

Light felt unworthy when L crouched down next to him, staring at him intently.

 _What the hell, Light?!_ L thought yet again, noticing this was becoming a trend. 

There were just no words for this. 

For a moment L considered that the teen might be under Kira’s control, though that theory was complicated by the fact that L was pretty sure that Light was or, at least, _had been_ Kira. Maybe he’d been body-snatched by Misa or something—it seemed a plausible theory given his behavior. 

Just then, to L’s absolute incredulity, Light broke down in tears “You wanted me to… I’m so sorry Master… _I failed!_ ”

Light was still quite sure that L would love to watch him choke to death, despite all of his protests to the contrary, and now he was quite upset he’d failed his master in carrying out this simple task. 

_He’s more upset that he failed to kill himself? Fanatic personality, increase Kira percentage by 5… no more like 10%._

L sighed. “I never gave you permission to touch my candy.” 

“I’m sorry master. Next time, I’ll find another way to kill myself.” 

L slapped him again. 

Light looked confused. “But... I thought… isn’t that what Master wanted? I—” 

L stared at Light in an obvious state of shock. _This… this does not seem like an act… What the hell is he saying?! “LIGHT-KUN, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”_

 _“RYUUZAKI!”_ shouted some of the taskforce but otherwise they too seemed paralyzed by this bizarre and horrifying turn of events. 

_What does he mean I wanted him to…_ L trembled and clenched his knees in dawning realization _I told him to “go choke…”_

“I didn’t mean you should—” L sniveled in a near whisper.

“Then why did you say it?!” the boy demanded, looking far too young with tears in his eyes. “You’re a bad master!”

“Yes, I guess I am….” L said dejectedly but then rallied when a new approach occurred to him. “You should find another one!”

For a minute Light had frozen, as if in shock. When he finally found his voice again he resumed his uncharacteristically meek pleading. “No! I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“ _You’re_ my master!” 

_”Why?”_ L demanded, becoming increasingly vexed when Light resumed crying. 

“I _command_ you to tell me.” 

L wasn’t sure whether Light was just thinking hard because he truly didn’t know the answer or if he was struggling against the order. After what seemed an eternity but was probably closer to five minutes Light had an answer. “I am… bound…” 

The boy declared and the taskforce, predictably, gasped again. 

“Bound?” L pressed. 

“What does that mean, Light?” Souichiro demanded while he was still ignored by everyone with names like Light and L. 

Light looked L square in the eye as he declared “I am _yours!_ I serve _you,_ I obey _you,_ only _you,_ my Master.”

“And how did I get to be your Master?” L demanded. This seemed to be a pertinent question considering how most of the taskforce were now giving L dirty looks.

“I am _bound,_ ” Light insisted again, as if that was an answer in and of itself. “The one who binds me here… “

“Wait, was it the handcuffs?” 

Light shook his head furiously. “No, it’s not just the handcuffs. It’s the handcuffs and _intent._ You must have wanted me! Master, please tell me, where did I go wrong? ”

“Er… what if I bound you to Matsuda?”

“No! Please! Don’t abandon me, Master!” 

“Tell me!” 

“If you meant it… that you really don’t want me…” L cringed as the teen began sobbing. “Matsuda would become my Master,” Light trembled as if this were a fate worse than death. 

Matsuda wasn’t sure if he should be offended by this or not but he put his two cents in anyway. “Er, look, I like Light-kun well enough but I think that would be a bit, you know, awkward not to mention kind of creepy…” (Not that anyone cared…)

Meanwhile L continued interrogating Light. “But why?!” 

“I told you! I am bound!” 

Well, it looked like that was all the answer he was going to get. L bit his thumb until it bled, his thoughts swirling furiously and disjointedly in his currently addled mind: _Bound… A Bond… Contract… Deal… Murder Notebooks… Second Kira… The Eyes… It’s all interconnected. It **has** to be!_

L was sure Light’s bizarre behavior and… _neediness_ was decreasing his thinking capacities by around 80%. 

Meanwhile Light had resumed crying. It was really beginning to grate on L’s nerves. “I’m so sorry Master. I don’t know what pleases you! I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Master. If you want me to pretend to be Kira, I’ll be your Kira! Just please, don’t leave me!”

“ _Ryuuzaki!_ ” the taskforce scolded again and L let a sigh escape his lips. How was any of this his fault?

“No, Light-kun. I don’t wish to give you up,” L assured the distraught, traumatized teenager. “It seems unnecessarily cruel and I don’t see how it will benefit the case.” 

_“RYUUZAKI!”_

“Besides if you are bound to follow my orders than you are also bound to answer any and all of my questions…” 

_**“RYUUZAKI!”**_ The taskforce continued to be a broken record.

Meanwhile Light was overjoyed that L wasn’t planning on abandoning him and embraced him in an uncomfortable hug. The detective had the sneaking suspicion that Light was humping his leg. 

Getting fed up with all this touchy-feely crap L forcefully pushed Light off him and the teen fell roughly onto the floor. 

_“Master!”_

_**“RYUUZAKI!”**_

_“Light-kun, stop it!”_ L snarled while Light trembled underneath him. That’s when the detective remembered he was dealing with a rape victim just in time for him to feel like a total prat. 

“I—I’m sorry, Light-kun.”

That’s when L noticed that Light was hard from getting knocked around and the detective upped the percentage to his earlier theory that Light-kun was a masochist. 

L groaned. 

“Misa was bad enough and now this?!” grumbled Aizawa, refreshingly saying something other than his alias for once and echoing L’s earlier thoughts exactly. 

It was uncanny. 

“This is ridiculous!” snapped the afro haired man as he reached out to grab Light’s shoulder in order to forcefully drag him away from L. 

Light _freaked_ at the contact. _“DON’T TOUCH ME!”_ Light roared, his pretty white wings snapping out of his back (ripping his shirt to shreds and putting that yummy chest on display in the process), striking his perceived attacker. Aizawa doubled over from the blow which L deduced must have been below the belt. Yet L couldn’t bring himself to scold the teen for attacking an officer as the boy clung to him, whimpering. However L conceded that Aizawa did have a point, this building drama was proving counterproductive.

“Er… Light-kun?

“Yes, Master?” 

“I think we both need some time apart…” 

“ _MASTER!_ ” Light wailed and L cringed. 

“Or a… uh, timeout. Yes, a timeout. Just… this won’t affect our, uh, bond, will it?” 

“As long as you still want me?” Light asked, his eyes looking so overly hopeful that the great detective just didn’t have the heart to lie to him… 

“Always, Light-kun,” L assured, smiling saccharinely. 

_**“RYUUZAKI!”** _

The taskforce scolded L yet again when they realized he’d locked Light in his bedroom.


	33. Turn The Page

_“Master!”_ Light whimpered out a pathetic cry of want and despair as he stared longingly at the still-locked door. He knew that if he had a mind to he could easily break it open but L asked him to stay here and that’s what he’d do. So the teenaged hybrid was resigned to waiting around and angsting alone until his master returned. 

_What did I do wrong?_ Light thought miserably as he sunk down onto the edge of Ryuuzaki’s (seldom used) hotel bed. 

_Was it for being too forward? Too demanding? Too public? For acting that way in front of witnesses? Oh lord, what didn’t I do wrong?_ Light resisted a sudden urge to bang his head against the wall. _What the hell was I thinking, acting that way? I totally embarrassed us both!_

It seemed he’d somehow been overwhelmed by such a strong emotional response that his common sense had decided to take a leave of absence. Light wondered if maybe, just maybe he was having some sort of delayed reaction after Mika… that bastard… no, _Mikami_ —he refused to cringe at the scum’s very name or allow him to have any more power over him, even in death! Maybe, for some inconceivable reason, L just registered to him as a “safe” male and… what? He went batshit all over him? Humiliated himself like this? No it still didn’t explain it. It was irksome because he knew that he was smarter than this! The teen could’ve sworn that some mystical force was playing havoc with his mind. No, that was _exactly_ what was going on here. It was the only reasonable explanation for this because not only was this something he was sure he’d never do under normal circumstances but these emotional reactions just didn’t _feel_ like his own. 

_What if…? What if I’m being controlled by Kira?_ Now that was a frightening thought. 

Light idly touched the collar that he still wore around his neck to steady himself. It couldn’t be removed (and the investigators had tried). Light knew it was a gift from his lover (his TRUE Master) but… 

_What is wrong with me?! Why can’t I remember him?_

He could remember his stalker all too clearly, he could remember how that piece of shit that drugged and… but he couldn’t remember his _beloved?_

The bond seemed to think that L was his beloved but Light knew that this was wrong. It wasn’t L. If it was L than none of his previous actions of avoiding L made any sense! No, his true master was a secret, a secret he was keeping from L, from his family, from _everyone,_ and now, apparently, even from his self. 

The amnesiac teen sobbed quietly, burying his face in a pillow. 

Light missed his old master terribly. Even though he could no longer remember him he still knew there was _someone_ he was missing—he could _feel_ it, like a gaping hole in his heart. Yes, he had a new master now, the detective, but he wasn’t his love. And worse, Light was pretty sure that the man he was now enslaved to hated him. No “hated” wasn’t strong enough of a word. L believed him to be the mass murderer Kira so L would probably use verbs more like “loathed, abhorred, execrated, abominated, reviled and condemned him.” Not to mention that L was the guy who had declared he wanted to see Kira dead in a public execution and since L thought he was Kira… Yes, _of course_ those feelings were excellent foundations for a loving and lasting relationship. 

Light _knew_ all this and yet he still had this slight problem of fawning and fanboying over a certain detective whenever he entered the room. Light considered that maybe, just maybe, L had been right about his needing a therapist after all. Though, Light thought childishly, given the way L had been coming onto him, at least until recently, the Great Detective L clearly needed one too. And of course now that Light was interested in his he wouldn’t give him the time of day—how annoyingly ironic.

The Shinigami Slave moped around, wallowing in self-pity and entertaining thoughts of suicide. He tried to stop himself when he remembered his current Master didn’t want him doing that now. He had a feeling it wouldn’t work anyway. In any case he got the feeling that he was missing something, or maybe even a lot of “somethings” and until he figured out what exactly was going on he shouldn’t do anything rash… or rather, any rasher than he’s already done. 

_I was such an idiot!_ Light was thoroughly embarrassed that he had made a complete and utter fool of himself—throwing himself at L like that! _If there is any justice in the world, surely I should have died of embarrassment by now._ Light supposed that, when he came down to it, he didn’t really want to die anyway. It was more like he felt trapped by his current situation and saw no other way out. It was more like—he wanted everyone _else_ to die and that thought well and truly terrified him. 

The teen desperately scoured the detective’s Spartan quarters searching for something to do to keep his mind off such dark thoughts that didn’t go against his Master’s orders and as well as try to ignore this ever-present lust that drove him to get all _stupid_ over L. Even now, just thinking about him… Light bit his lip, whimpering, and tried to force his thoughts elsewhere—such as calculating the time it would take for various models of fictional spaceship to reach the nearest star systems or conjugating verbs in German. It was then that his attention was drawn to a simple black book on his Master’s nightstand. Curious, Light picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It had an apple on the cover. It was L’s autographed copy of _Eternal Bond._

At first he hadn’t recognized it. Light could remember _signing_ the book for L but he didn’t remember _writing_ it. Well, he did remember writing a lot but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he wrote. He had no idea what his book was even about. How the hell could he have forgotten the book he’d written?! There seemed to be a lot of things he was having difficulty remembering—it was pretty scary, as was the explanation he’d come up with for it: he remembered that L and the doctors had told him that he had some sort of problem with abnormal brain chemistry, that he’d somehow become _brain damaged._ As terrifying as the implications were it did explain the memory loss and poor impulse control and it was indeed a preferable alternate explanation to L’s rather malicious suggestion that he had at one time been that murderer, Kira! Though Light had noticed there was an odd pattern to his memory loss: for instance, he could remember, grudgingly, meeting with Ryuuzaki but he couldn’t remember much about what they talked about. He could remember Mikami’s attack but he couldn’t remember his Beloved. He could remember going out on rather unconventional dates with someone but it was as if that someone was totally edited out of his memories and now there were these strange, glaring gaps there that his mind couldn’t begin to make sense of or explain away. Try as he might he couldn’t remember anything about his Beloved other then he was his first and only boyfriend and that he was like a God in bed (or wherever they happened to be…) 

_He must have wings too!_ Light thought to himself as he remembered what he could of his first time. _Otherwise these memories don’t make any sense at all!_

His memory loss clearly didn’t extend to muscle memory. His body remembered how good the sex was. He was getting all tingly with desire just thinking about it. How his true master had used him and claimed him and took care of him afterwards—Light had to pause that line of thought again due to a sudden spike in his libido. Panting softly, the teen had to set aside his most recent discovery in favor of retreating to the adjoin bathroom to take care of his growing problem. It was only a stopgap measure—he knew he would need his master soon lest he lose what was left of his mind. 

_Heh, heh. Gap. Master can stop my gap anytime…_ Light growled and fisted his caramel locks in obvious frustration. 

He emerged from the bathroom sometime later, opting to wear nothing but a towel. Oddly enough going _au natural_ seemed to help a bit with his current predicament. It just felt _right_ that he should do so. (In case his Master needed to make use of his body right away…) That and the chill air helped a bit too. 

_Right, what was I trying to do before getting sidetracked by this incredibly awkward tangent?_

After cleaning up, the horny teenager desperately resumed his attempt at thinking of non-sex related things and thus his attention was once again drawn to the mysterious book.

_Oh, right, the oddly specific gaps (no, don’t start…) holes—stop it!—blank spots! These blank spots in my memories! And the fact that I can’t remember writing my own book!_

With a sigh, the teen flopped back in L’s bed and cracked open the book—he might as well see what the hell he’d written. It would be beyond embarrassing if someone asked him about his book when he could no longer remember it. A few chapters in, the book seemed to trigger something in Light’s mind. As he kept reading he was getting a distinct feeling of déjà vu. 

_These missing parts of my memory—it’s so conspicuous it’s almost like when I try to remember what my true Master looks like…That’s it! I must have written this book for my real Master!_

He knew now. He couldn’t remember it but he knew what he was missing. He knew it was there, somewhere, in the back of his mind, tantalizing, just out of reach, like the memories of a half-remembered dream. It frustrated him to no end to be so close to the answers but unable to overcome this mental block. 

_“With this ring we are bound”_

As Light read the trashy paperback romance he could no longer remember writing, his free hand slowly, idly, drifted upwards; rising to caress the elegant bondage collar around his neck as if on its own accord. The weight of the collar around his neck was a constant reminder that before L there was another, _someone,_ his true master, that he had somehow horribly and inexplicably, forgotten. And yet the feelings remained. Light knew he loved him, and that they had been happy, because he felt the loss of his true master like a hole ripped in his very soul. Yet for some reason he still felt compelled to make a total fool out of himself throwing himself at Ryuuzaki. Light buried his face in his hands in utter mortification. 

What would his _true master_ think of him now?

 _I can’t help it. The Bond… surely he understands this! I hope he does. I don’t want this! But, Ryuuzaki… I can’t stop myself._

Light attempted to ignore the unpleasant circumstances he currently found himself and sought further answers within the pages of his forgotten novel. 

_I must have written this for him! Ryuu, the Demon King. My character. He must have been based off of my true Master. Hikaru is an obvious self-insert and Harry the Hunter is... huh? That’s interesting—alliteration. Why would I do that? Having so many characters with H-names running around? It’s bound to confuse the readers. His real counterpart must also alliterate with my name. Alright so who do I know that has been obnoxiously stalking me? No, not Mikami. If I ever wrote a story about him he would certainly be more than just “obnoxious”… Oh, of course! It should’ve been obvious—the Hunter is L! But what I don’t understand is that why would Master just let me go? No. He wouldn’t! It’s just like in Chapter IV! We, no— **I** have a plan. I had a plan to protect my Master and trick the Hunter, L, and this is part of it... _

_L must have been drawing too close and in order to deflect suspicion I… I must have…_

_Oh crap._

_That’s why I can’t remember him! Why I can’t remember writing this book!_

_What if..? No, I **must** have somehow purposely erased my memories. It’s the only thing that makes sense! Was I not supposed to figure this out? Did I just screw myself over by learning that I have a Plan prematurely? I see why I might have done that—if I don’t know anything about the Demon King or what the Plan is then L can’t make me talk. But now… now I might look like I’m hiding something. Shit! _

The boy snarled to himself while violently throwing the book down onto the bed and pacing the length of the bedroom like a trapped tiger. 

_No, no need to panic. I don’t know what the plan is but I’m sure my true Master won’t abandon me. I just have to tough it out._

_Why?_

_Why am I so sure of that a demon won’t abandon me?_

_I just am._

_I just… I know he won’t. He’s mine and I’m his. He is my Master but he won’t betray me. He loves me. He would sooner betray himself. I think that’s why he had to go…. I’m not sure where this certainty is coming from or even if it makes sense but it feels right to me._

_My true Master will return._

_And when he does… What? Why did we do things this way? If the book is true then Master is a powerful demon. If L was such a threat to him then surely he could’ve somehow taken care of… Of course I’d rather that L didn’t die but…_

_That’s it!_

_This plan is as much about protecting L as it is about protecting my true Master.L is the Hunter. In Eternal Bond there’s always the three of them—Ryuu, Hikaru, and Harry. The Holy trinity. They need each other. No, they **complete** each other. I see, thought Light, as he stared down at the text, his eyes narrowing in resolve, I know what I have to do now. _

***

_**Taskforce Omake** _

Meanwhile the Kira taskforce had just resumed some semblance of work when Matsuda had a sudden brainwave: “Hey, do you think maybe Kira is controlling Light-kun to have sex with L to distract him from the investigation?” 

Aizawa violently expelled his coffee all over his desk. 

_“W-What?!”_ the serious detective choked out, utterly dumbfounded by the sheer level of idiocy his companion had to offer. Aizawa sometimes wondered if Matsuda had been dropped on his head as a kid. The afro-haired detective glowered at his partner, once again wondering what the hell happened to his life—he was supposed to be doing a serious investigation to catch a serial killer yet instead here he was—trapped in a comedy routine. 

Matsuda scratched the back of his head sheepishly but with his usual stupid determination blundered onwards. “Kira can control people, right? And the Chief’s name is well-known and so is Light-kun’s. Kira could have discovered the connection and is controlling Light-kun to derail the investigation.” 

“Well, he is acting so strangely...” the older detective agreed while rubbing his stubbly chin pensively. Aizawa glowered at his empty coffee cup. He knew he’d been here for far too long when Matsuda was starting to make sense. “The idea has merit,” he granted, though part of him still unable to believe that he was actually taking anything that came out of the rookie’s mouth seriously, “But from what we’ve seen Kira doesn’t just control people—he controls them and then they die.” 

“Oh no! Poor Light-kun!” 

“ _IF_ he’s being controlled—” Aizawa countered before he was, once again, interrupted by the idiot. 

Matsuda gasped when he had a particularly disturbing thought which he felt the need to share with the class: “Oh God! Maybe Kira’s going to make us all have sex with each other and then snuff us!” 

Aizawa turned an interesting shade of green. “I… I, you know I think my wife needed me to pick my daughter up from preschool today. I should… I should just go…” 

“Aizawa, no offense, _YOU’RE A GREAT GUY, BUT I TOTALLY DON’T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!”_ Matsuda declared rather loudly, much to the amusement of the entire room. 

“I’m _leaving…._ ” Aizawa insisted, hurriedly grabbing his drab brown trenchcoat .

“I mean I’ve seen you in the locker room. No offense but you should really shave your—” 

_“SHUT UP, MATSUDA!”_


	34. The Once and Future Kira

L bit into the tip of his thumb, drawing blood.   
The Kira killing had resumed.   
The Kira killings had resumed while both Light and Misa were still in custody. 

“Wait, doesn’t this mean that Light and Misa are innocent!” exclaimed Matsuda. 

“I suppose it’s a possibility,” L hedged “but I find it far more likely that we’re dealing with yet another Kira.” 

“Oh no, not again!” Matsuda moaned. 

L was tempted to groan as well because, as was typical, Matsuda didn’t know the half of it. Not only had the Kira killings resumed but the pace of the deaths was accelerating at an exponential rate. 

As per usual the most deaths were centered in Tokyo but there were some major discrepancies…   
L stared unblinking at the spatters of data, indicating deaths all around the world. Given the timing and the grouping they may indeed be dealing with _several_ new Kiras all at once. The gangly detective flopped bonelessly onto the couch in front of the television screens, moping into his cheese cake. He was seriously considering if now would be the appropriate time to throw in the towel. 

L ruefully took another forkful of cheesecake. 

He was sure Light was the key to all of this—somehow. He must know something. Or _have_ known something. But then given his earlier display, L was beginning to suspect that something may have snapped inside of him The detective’s first impulse was to just storm in and demand answers but given Light’s current mental state and patterns of behavior that would in all likelihood just lead to another breakdown. As vexing as it was L would have to be gentle with him. 

_It’s very unnerving—it was almost as if he’s been lobotomized._

L could chalk up some of it to the teen’s recent trauma but even so this behavior seemed out of character for the arrogant boy he’d been observing for months. The detective sighed as he obsessively mulled over such thoughts while he finished his desert. He’d just go talk to Watari about getting a couple of the things he needed and then he’d be ready to talk to the troubled teen… It was at that point that L realized that he’d left a suicidal teenager alone and without supervision. Even though Light had most likely been Kira at one point and even though could be a bit of a jerk at times L was still left feeling like a heel. 

_At one point he might have… no MUST have been a Kira. But right now he’s just a traumatized eighteen-year old..._

Just as the usually stoical detective was about to give into uncharacteristic panic he rationalized that he hadn’t left Light completely unsupervised—after all, he had Watari watching him on the monitors. Surely he would have alerted him if their suspect had done anything abnormal or dangerous! Still, L made plans to check in on him as soon as possible. 

L bit his thumb again. Normally he would have just handcuffed his prisoner to the bed or restrained them completely so they wouldn’t be able to move and so he wouldn’t be in such a situation but given the teen’s recent trauma such a move would likely be detrimental to getting Light to calm down and he didn’t want to be that much of a bastard. So he figured he’d just have to settle for keeping Light monitored and locking him in for now. The detective felt justified in the lessened security precautions because he felt fairly certain that _this_ Kira suspect hadn’t been active in killing anyone for quite some time and while L had proven that Light had wings that power wasn’t nearly as dangerous as say, the power to kill anyone by just seeing their face.

But now L was beginning to fear he may have made a grave mistake. 

“Watari, did you get that thing I…?” L began to ask as he opened the door to the Control Room without preamble. “…Watari?” 

That’s when L found the old man in the monitoring room slumped in his chair—snoring. 

_“WATARI!”_

The elderly man startled awake. “W-what? Oh my! I’m sorry, Ryuuzaki but as you know it has just been a late couple of… months. I truly am sorry but I’m not as young as I used to be…” 

The peculiar detective practically leapt over Watari, urgently checking the monitors, fearing the worst.  
And so it was that L had his face pressed up against the screen just in time to see Light finish wanking off. The great detective turned away, allowing a curtain of black hair emo fall into his face which he was sure had turned the same color as Watari’s prize strawberry smoothies. 

“It’s fine, Watari,” said L, somewhat proud of the fact that he’d manage to keep his usual calm and level monotone given the circumstances. The detective bit his lip as he watched Light showering and reminded himself, once again, of the many, _many_ reasons that getting involved with Light-kun would be a very bad idea indeed. 

Watari cleared his throat and with professional poise pretended not to notice what was going on onscreen. “I’ve got your orders earlier, sir, and that thing we talked about. I put them in the oven to keep them hot.” 

“Good. Never mention this to _anyone!_ ” L insisted, urgently before going to retrieve said items from the oven. After all, as the Great Detective L he did have a reputation to maintain... 

***

The solid oak door of L’s hotel room swung open with a bang. The detective cringed at the startled sound emanating from within the bedroom. He truly hadn’t meant to make so _dramatic_ an entrance but he’d had difficult opening the door seeing as his hands were full of the boxes so the genius had opted to try and open the door knob with his toes. It really had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

The detective froze in shock at the sight that greeted him through the open door—those bare, athletic legs sprawled out across his bed. The peculiar detective stared and tried not to drool over the younger man. If not for the towel, giving the barest hint of modesty, he’d be able to see absolutely everything. Though the modesty-preserving towel became a moot point when Light noticed he was there and leapt up to greet him like an eager puppy. 

_“Master!”_

“Light-kun… _Why are you naked?_ ”

Light frowned slightly to himself. _That is a very good question._

The main reason though seemed to be it just felt right to be so—he wanted to be ready in case his master wished to make use of his body. Even though he was pretty sure that L wasn’t his true master—it was like the instructions were programmed, hard-wired into his skull. Light was sure that his true master would never abandon him but he knew he couldn’t truly serve two masters. Given what Light was able to relearn about his true master this arrangement must be only temporary. Light was beginning to suspect that he had been “gifted” him to L in order to entice the detective into the King’s service. The detective would be quite a catch what with his high intelligence and unconventional beauty—not to mention his power and influence over the mortal world. 

At least he had been confined to L’s hotel room so his new master obviously intended to use him later. The little sex slave breathed a sigh of relief for he was meant to be used. So he had lounged around naked and eager for his master’s return. And with the bed sheets carrying his new master’s scent he didn’t even have to fake his eagerness.

L gaped, keeping the boxes between himself and the besotted teenager like a shield. He was suddenly was struck with the feeling that he had, somehow, stumbled upon the set of a very bad porno. 

_Before he wouldn’t give him the time of day but now… This turn around—it’s a complete 180. 98% chance Light-kun is a sex addict… no more like 99%..._

Trying to look anywhere but at the too appealing sight before him, L’s gaze strayed to the bed where his autographed copy of _Eternal Bond_ lay open atop the sheets and the detective spared a moment to wonder why Light would be reading his own book—he had confirmed the teen’s story, that he was indeed the ghost writer of _Eternal Bond_ , but then it occurred to L that he didn’t leave his captive with anything else to do, well other than stare at the wall, and Light didn’t strike him as someone who tolerated boredom well—in that way he was much like himself. Either that behavior may just be a glimmer of the old egomaniac Light Yagami—in which case L approved seeing as he missed that manipulative little bitch terribly. He had been so clever before he’d been turned into this… _mindless puppet._ Just seeing him like this, it put the detective on edge. L ducked into his bedroom and shut the door and, still using the boxes as a shield against physical contact, attempted to put the coffee table’s length between him as the naked teen who was pursuing him with predatory intent, and sending him such smoldering stares through half-lidded eyes.

All the more confusing was that Light’s reactions seemed… _genuine._ L was thoroughly confused by the teen’s sudden change in behavior; seeing as before Light had refused to so much as look at him. The detective was beginning to suspect that something supernatural at work here and for some reason the word “cursed” came to mind. L hated how he was beginning to doubt himself and was wondered just when and how Light found the time to go out and get a personality transplant.

_Could someone this **submissive** this really be Kira? _ L thought, not for the first time, as Light once again tried to prostrate himself at L’s feet. _The mass murderer who seemed to be aspiring to be some sort of God-like figure and enslaving the planet? Or… is that what he wants me to think? He wasn’t like this **yesterday** —to his mysterious “boyfriend,” yes, but never to me. I think up until yesterday he held nothing but disdain for me. But then such a drastic **personality change** like this seems even more suspicious. Light’s smart enough to know **that.**_

L was abruptly brought out of his musings by the sensation of Light’s tongue trailing across his toes. 

_“Master!”_ Light crooned happily as he licked L’s feet.

“Cut it out!” L snapped, panicked. While inside his pants L’s cock twitched with interest. It was not great secret that the detective had a major foot fetish. 

“I… sorry…”

“Light-kun… please don’t touch me again.” 

“You don’t like me, Mas—? 

“And please Light-kun, I must insist that you call me Ryuuzaki.”

_“Ryuuzaki?!”_ Light whined with obvious distress, his wings drooping in contrition. 

L fought to keep a frown off his face as he regarded the boy—his little captive just seemed so, well… _sad._ Seeing Light this way produced an odd visceral reaction in L—it was an almost twisting feeling in his gut somewhat akin to that horrible feeling of disquiet the detective experienced whenever he even ran out of chocolate syrup at the bottom of his ice cream bowl—so it was truly a horrible feeling indeed! Dammit, this was a murder investigation! He shouldn’t have expected it to be all sunshine and rainbows but L still felt like a heel for putting Light through all of this. He’d admittedly become attached to the teen—whether he wanted to or not. 

L fidgeted uncomfortably when the teen gazed up at him, his eyes wet with unshed tears

“No… damn you, Light! Don’t cry!”

“I’m sorry, Mas— _Ryuuzaki._ ”

L scowled. Part of him was irrationally angry that this weeping teen had replaced his best frenemy but reasoned that everyone has their limits—even former Kiras. For all the lack of emotion he chose to show the world L knew that he most certainly did and now Light must have found his. L tentatively approached the boy, touching him lightly on the shoulder. Light shivered slightly at the touch and L was promptly reminded himself of the teen’s most recent trauma and he violently pushed aside the impure thoughts and unsavory impulses that were currently racing through his perverted mind—he was sure he’d crossed the line with Light before at least once already. He wouldn’t do it again! Instead L attempted to comfort him with a comforter—that course of action seemed to have a certain logic to it—it also had the added bonus of covering up the distracting sight of Light’s naked body. Light appeared to relax a bit as L draped the blanket over his shoulders, carefully maneuvering it around his wings so they wouldn’t get tangled up in it.

It was nice, but L had yet to realize that as Light’s current master Light would’ve much preferred the sex. However Light had gleaned from their earlier fiasco that his new master was kind of shy about sleeping with him for some reason. The teen nervously bit his lip again. It looked like he had his work cut out for him if he was to seduce him for his true master, the Demon King.


	35. Supernatural

“Mas—er… _Ryuuzaki?_ ” Light began hesitantly.

“Yes, Light-kun?” _He’s asking questions now?_ L regarded the anxious teen in bemusement but decided to label this as “progress.”

“Do you mind terribly if I ask…?”

L nibbled on his thumbnail again, this time in amusement. “Go ahead, Light-kun.” 

“Er… What’s with the pizza?” Light asked, indicating the boxes L had brought with him.

Well, that question shouldn’t have been unexpected but the answer to that was a bit… _complicated._

The thin, cardboard boxes sat where L had placed them atop coffee table, stinking up the entire hotel room with the pungent scent of grease yet L had nearly forgotten that they were there at the not so unappealing sight of Light in the nude. The detective swallowed hard as he regarded the teen out of the corner of his eye. He was, naturally, still in the nude, just barely covered with that blanket… but L wasn’t too inclined to make him get dressed either (even if it was a bit distracting and made his reasoning abilities drop by about 40%.) It’s not like they were in front of the taskforce at the moment and if that’s what made Light-kun feel comfortable L certainly wasn’t going to complain.   
L frowned as he pondered Light’s question and the convoluted train of logic that had got him to this point. It was all because the reclusive detective was, admittedly, not very good at handling the social aspect of things. So now, when his so-called friend-slash-suspect had been hurt and traumatized and was acting so very strangely, well… L felt like he was completely out of his league. That’s why L had turned to Watari for advice, figuring that the founder of Wammy’s House knew a thing or two about dealing with traumatized teenagers. 

Watari’s advice had been simple: pizza. L’s handler said he had yet to meet a teenager who would turn down free pizza. To hear Watari speak of it you’d think that pizza was the magic wand that solved all of life’s problems. Though when L expressed such doubts Watari had (to L’s mortification) pointed out that such a tactic had even worked on a teenaged L, provided it was that special Hawaiian pizza that came specifically from that Izzy’s restaurant chain over in the Colonies. For him, no other pizza would do—with L’s legendary sweet tooth the fledgling detective had almost disproved Watari’s theory that no teenager would reject pizza but that particular type of pizza could more than satisfy the genius’s sweet-tooth. In fact, that particular pizza was _almost too sweet for L._ This alleged pizza was completely covered in super-sweet pineapple slices and brown-sugar cured Canadian bacon. Even the crust had the grease and sugar content of your typical doughnut.(L ultimately ended up having to try and wash the cloying taste away with his tea—and it was a tea that had no more than ten sugar cubes dissolved in it at that!) 

After several _incidents_ at Wammy’s House (mostly involving blood, jam, and suicides) the world famous inventor had eventually just bought the recipe and signed a legal contract of silence rather than sending out one of the Wammy’s House peons (a.k.a. Aiber or Wedy—mostly Wedy) on a transatlantic flight just for pizza every time the teenaged L and (later) his successors were in a low mood. 

So it was that L had decided to get one of those famous pizzas now for Light. However since the detective was aware that the teen didn’t share his sweet-tooth (and regarded such an attitude as blasphemy for what kind of young person hates sugar??) L had gotten him a selection of other pizzas to choose from rather than just the Hawaiian. There was a barbeque chicken pizza ,a sausage and pepperoni pizza, some kind of cheese pizza, and some other stuff that wasn’t sugar and L didn’t really care about but would endure being in the same room with for Light-kun’s sake. L had thrown in a bag of potato chips as well to round out a balanced meal. The detective recalled that Light was rather crazy about them seeing as he was willing to risk a zombie mob of fangirls just to have some alone time with his barbequed crisps. 

“It’s here to eat if you want it, Light-kun,” L replied to the teen’s question as he led the befuddled boy over to the sofa.

“Oh… okay, Mas— _Ryuuzaki,_ ” the teen stammered, biting his lip nervously when his master gave him no further instructions. L felt his stomach clench when Light kept glancing at him, as if silently asking if this was really okay and not some sort of trap before tentatively picking up a slice of the barbeque chicken pizza. 

“You’re doing okay, Light-kun,” L assured him, suppressing a sigh. It looked like he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to aid with Light with his… deprogramming.  
L clenched his fists at his sides. _Light-kun, who did this to you?_

 _Yes,_ he wanted _his_ Light back—that wasn’t even a question—because even if Light was a bastard he was still the closest thing that L had to a friend. The gangly, raven-haired detective flopped down next to the inhumanly beautiful boy—for once just sitting, _slouching,_ in his seat for he wasn’t exactly in need of his higher reasoning skills at the moment. 

And so the two just sat in companionable silence, eating pizza. 

Of course the quirky detective had little to no concept of “personal space” and had planted himself right next to Light just as he was wont to do. Light did his best to ignore this, not wanting to have yet another social disaster by being so obvious and obnoxious towards his new master. Yet he couldn’t ignore it completely—the mere proximity of L was making him shiver and sweat. 

For his part L was trying his best to be considerate, really. Intellectually he knew that Light had recently been through a horrible trauma. It wasn’t his intention to make Light uncomfortable—well maybe a little seeing as he was still a suspect after all but he was aware that he had to be careful in his handling of Light. 

L was well-aware that making Light too uncomfortable would be counterproductive to the investigation but he couldn’t just change his habits on demand either. Habits are called habits for a reason and he wasn’t even aware he was doing it most of the time. Though he did make an effort not to “stare at him so creepily” as one of Light’s failed psychologists had put it. So L pretended to concentrate on a wedge of pineapple on the tip of his overly-sweetened slice of Hawaiian pizza whilst he studied his friend and Kira suspect out of the corner of his eye. He quickly fascinated by a bit of stray cheese that hung down, string-like, from Light’s full lips. The peculiar detective was sorely tempted to just lean over and lick it clean even though he wasn’t normally a very big fan of cheese—outside of cake form, that is. 

L pouted slightly when the cheese string disappeared into a neatly used paper napkin but soon found another excuse to touch him in the form of a bit of stray tomato sauce. For the prideful teen’s sake, L pretended not to notice how the brunette trembled slightly when L leaned into him to wipe the red stain from his cheek. 

“Light-kun,” L gasped in scarcely a whisper as he reached out and tentatively touched him, caressing his cheek. 

At that moment L felt so sorry for the teen that he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t even _think_ of what he was doing—he just locked lips with Light-kun. It was fast, wet, eager, and sloppy but the teen never once tried to pull away. It then occurred to L that Light never actually gave consent. He just wasn’t stopping him and given the boy’s recent trauma it was more than likely that he’d frozen up in shock. The detective suddenly felt sick. Where was L, the defender of justice? _No,_ he was too damned _selfish_ to notice that the traumatized teenager in his care was, well, _traumatized._ He was trying to keep his hands off Light-kun—he really was. It’s like all his incredible thinking power just shut off again while he was in Light’s presence.

 _There’s definitely something supernatural going on here._

Oops, he did it again. 

And yes, L was aware that sexually assaulting his friend and suspect really did warrant a bit more than just an “oops.” 

_Dammit, I think I pulled a Matsuda._

True, Light had stopped him in all those times before but did he really expect this doormat version that seemed to be hard-wired to obey his every command to kick up much of a fuss? 

No, he would have to be the responsible one. That shouldn’t be too hard—after all he was older, wiser, and the best three greatest detectives in the world. So what if he couldn’t tie his own shoelaces and thought that things like healthy eating and sleep were optional? That was hardly relevant to taking care of a traumatized teenage. Besides that’s what he had Watari for. 

The great detective drew back and was surprised to observe no fear in the teen’s eyes—only desire. Nevertheless, this was wrong. He should never have touched him... 

L was completely unprepared for the way that the boy shuddered, groaned and leaned into his touch. 

“Light-kun—?” 

…Or the way he practically pounced on him for that matter.

Light thought he had been doing rather well up until the point when L touched him at which point his body decided for sure that his new master must be seeking his attentions and seemingly acted on its own. 

“No, Light-kun,” L hissed as the teen somehow managed to get his pants open. Light had half-pulled down L’s baggy blue jeans before he was met with a kick in the face when he didn’t stop at “no.” The detective grunted in annoyance as he wrestled with the teen, pinning him to the floor.

It somehow annoyed the detective that Light didn’t put up much resistance. He would have preferred Light to fight him—it would have shown that there was still a glimmer of friend still alive in there. But instead he was so… passive. 

Light became impatient as L didn’t do anything and just pinned him down so he went to work seducing L.

He didn’t have to do very much seeing as the detective was obviously attracted to him. 

The teen squirmed slightly and whined, baring his throat in an almost primal gesture of submission. Light knew he was successful when L shuddered above him. 

It was at this most awkward moment that the man that L viewed as a father-figure entered his hotel room, pushing his silver cart of sweets. L wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or not when his caretaker seemed completely unsurprised to find him in his current position on top of the winged naked boy.

The elderly caretaker wordlessly laid out the additional treats he brought for the boys on a silver platter. For L, Watari laid out a strawberry cheese cake, alongside a bowl of _Açaí na tigela_ (that frozen fruit and granola desert left over from the Great Detective L’s latest stop-over in São Paulo), a huge pile of panda crackers, a rainbow of lollipops, a plate of chocolate chip cookies, a cup of earl grey tea, and, of course, L’s ever-present bowl of sugar cubes. For Light he had brought additional potato chips—nicer ones of a more expensive brand than he’d ever seen used in the Yagami household. 

L remained frozen on top of Light-kun as Watari left the room. Even though the elderly caretaker hadn’t said a word L still felt the weight of his guardian’s judgment. 

The detective anxiously bit his lip as he again glanced down at the beautiful teenager who kept gazing up at him adoringly with such sultry eyes. 

_Light-kun is mentally unbalanced, traumatized, and potentially suicidal. I truly don’t need to further complicate things by becoming intimate with the suspect,_ thought the detective as he vowed not to touch Light… 

“Ryuuzaki?” L’s attention snapped back to the boy who he still had, vow or no vow, pinned to the floor. 

The detective sucked in a harsh and desperate breath as the younger man wriggled slightly beneath him again, the actions sending sparks up L’s spine. L tried at once to rectify this error at once by retreating and getting off his comfy perch on top of Light but the boy used his newfound freedom to follow him.

“Ryuuzaki? Wait…” 

L spun around at the insistent tugging on his wrist and was once again pinned by those infernal eyes of Light’s. The detective swallowed hard even though for once he had not been stuffing his face with sugar or anything else at the moment. He knew he was trapped.

The pizzas remained on the coffee table, cold and forgotten. 

L awoke slowly to the feeling of the downy soft hair of a certain teenager that was tickling just like the feathers against his chest. For a moment L just stupidly regarded the younger man, sleeping peacefully beside him.

“Dammit.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ryuk's Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777040) by [ObsidianCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCrow/pseuds/ObsidianCrow)




End file.
